Break Down Here
by Lady Stardust Northman
Summary: Nadi was the real first female werewolf. She left La Push before anyone knew she phased and has been roaming the Earth alone. When she returns to La Push, will she finally get what she's always wanted? Part One of the "Nadi Cullen Crossroads Saga"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**I want to say, I did not come up with the original idea for this story. It was emailed to me by Feng Yue. This was such a good idea, and I just ran with it. Here's where it led me.

* * *

**

**(Nadi's POV)**

My name is Nadi and I am a Quileute werewolf from the La Push tribe. I am one of the original werewolves, the only daughter of Taha Aki. I was born in 1507. I'm the first and only female werewolf. Not that anyone knew that of course. I remember all too well, the day I changed into a wolf for the first time.

After one of my brothers killed a Cold One, it's mate came to our tribe. The Cold Woman killed my brother and half of my tribe. My father phased and began to fight the Cold Woman. My mother ran towards her and stabbed herself in the chest to give my father a fighting chance. While she was distracted, two of my brothers phased and helped my father.

What surprised me though, was I phased. No one saw me, which I was grateful for. I didn't know what to do. I had only heard of men changing, no women. I didn't know what my father of brothers would say, I was scared they would banish me from the tribe.

So I ran into the woods and far away from La Push. A female werewolf forever frozen at eighteen years old. I went back to La Push fifteen years after I left and told a woman there that I was from the Makah tribe and did she know where I could find Taha Aki's daughter. I, of course, was talking about myself, but thankfully she didn't know that.

She told me the tribe believed I was killed by the Cold Woman many years before but no one had seen my death or found my body. They assumed the Cold Woman killed me in the water, even though my brothers said I never went into the water. She also said my father was indescribably upset over losing his wife, daughter and son in one day.

My eyes welled up with tears and I bid her farewell. My heart ached for what my leaving did to my family, but I couldn't return now. I couldn't help but think if it would have been worse had I stayed in La Push.

I shook those thoughts away and left La Push again. I returned to running the earth. I stayed in North America for years, the moved to South America, Africa and eventually Europe. I never aged. My only change was my hair grew.

I remembered my father say we aged when we imprint. I desperately wanted to imprint, so everywhere I went I looked into the eyes of every man. Never finding my soul mate.

It wasn't too hard to get men to look at me. I'm 6'1", which is tall for a woman no matter what generation. I have black hair that is currently hanging past my waist, brown eyes, russet skin, high cheekbones, full breasts, a flat stomach, wide hips, but they ft my body and long legs. My body was overall very toned.

I got stares, offers of courtship, and other "activities", but I refused. I had an imprint out there somewhere and I was saving my whole self for him. I wouldn't settle for any man.

I never returned to La Push, I didn't phase back and forth very often, I stayed in one form for long periods of time. I just wandered around, passing time.

Right now, I was just outside of Italy playing in the snow. It wasn't cold to me, with my 108.9 body temperature. I did love the feeling of snow in my fur. I pranced in circles for a bit before I lay down and rolled over in the snow. I knew I was acting like a dog, but what did I care. It was fun.

I stood up and shook the snow from my fur, watching it fall to the ground. A sickly sweet scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew that scent immediately. Vampire. I hadn't come across one since my mother's death. I wasn't sure how to fight or even if I could. I stood alert and looked around. There was a flash of white to my left, but before I could turn, he was in front of me, tall, blonde, beautiful and staring at me with deep golden eyes.

Strange. I remembered the Cold Woman having red eyes. He took a whiff of me and stepped back. "You smell human." He said in a perplexed voice. Amazement and curiosity crossed his beautiful features.

I decided to shock him even more and phase in front of him. He gasped as his eyes widened. He asked, "What are you?" I wanted to answer, but another realization stopped me.

"Why aren't you attacking me? Are you not a Cold One?" I asked him. He looked genuinely confused, so I explained my story, my tribe, my mother's death, everything. Why did I trust this man so much?

"My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a 'Cold One' as you say, but I do not drink human blood. I survive on animal blood. I do not wish to harm humans, you see." He said. His English accent dripping with sincerity.

I thought that over before answering, "Seeing as I am protector of the humans, and you are a friend to the humans, you shall be friend to the wolves as well."

Carlisle smiled at this and looked down at my exposed form. "Maybe we should get you some clothes." He said.

I shook my head, "I'm not cold."

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Yes, well, how will the locals react to a nude woman in town?"

I concurred. We walked back to the tree where I stashed my clothes. We sat down in the snow and he told me his story.

He was born in 1640. His father hunted vampires, witches and werewolves, but mostly ended up killing innocent civilians until he turned it over to Carlisle who was smart enough to find real vampires. He was turned into a vampire in 1663. He had only been a vampire for about thirteen years, as it was now 1676, but he had excellent control, enough not to kill me. Carlisle was on his way to Volterra to study with the Volturi, which he explained were vampire royalty.

Carlisle and I ran side by side until we reached Rome. Then Carlisle stopped and told me it would be best if I didn't continue on with him, as the royal vamps wouldn't be as open to me as he was. I complied and we hugged. He promised to see me again when he came out to hunt. And we did, every time Carlisle came out to hunt. He became a doctor in 1901 and left the Volturi in 1907. We met up just outside of Rome as we had so many times before.

We decided to go to the New World. I was born there, but Carlisle had never been to America so together we ran. We were just outside of Paris when the vampire stench hit us. This one was different from Carlisle, a hint of human blood in its scent.

We both stopped as the bloodsucker came out of the trees, her red eyes fixed on me. My heart almost stilled from her intense gaze.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She purred.

Carlisle tensed beside me and I was thanking my lucky stars I was in my human form.

Carlisle decided to play a part and he grabbed my hand. "My mate and I are just on our way to Paris. We'd like to be on our way now, if you don't mind."

The new bloodsucker smiled a smile that put fear in my heart and she said, "Mate? She doesn't smell appetizing, is that why you keep her around? Less chance of biting her when she smells so unappetizing? Maybe a little taste would change my mind, maybe you'd like to give me a little time with her?"

Carlisle growled and I began to shake. The last thing I wanted was to phase, even if this vamp was outnumbered.

"Who are you, young one?" Carlisle asked.

The vamp didn't like being called a young one and she growled then answered. "Kayla. What business is it of yours?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "I'm with the Volturi. My mate and I needed time alone and they allowed me to leave with her. They wouldn't be pleased if I came back and told them I was harassed by a young vamp who asked too many questions."

Kayla froze at the mention of the Volturi. She nodded curtly and said, "Yes. But I doubt they'd miss your mate stinking up their castle." She broke a limb off a nearby tree and flung it at us. It hit Carlisle, sending him toppling backwards. I jumped in time to miss it and I phased.

I had my jaws locked around Kayla's head and tore it off. Carlisle was right behind me and tore off her arms. We quickly built a fire and threw her parts into it.

Carlisle took my hand again and off we went. He released my hand when we got to the French docks. We got on a ship and sailed off towards the New World.

~Two-Weeks Later~

Carlisle and I explored New York from the minute we were allowed off the ship. There were many people on the ship with diseases and it took us days to be cleared. I as a werewolf and Carlisle as a vampire, we were immune from diseases.

We walked around New York, ignoring the stares from everyone. I'm not sure if they were staring because of our looks or if it was because a white man was so openly holding the hand of a tall Indian girl.

I was apprehensive at first to let Carlisle hold my hand, but he explained he harbored no romantic feelings for me. He was as lonely as I without a mate. We held hands in a purely platonic companionship.

Of course, I thought Carlisle was attractive, but he wasn't my imprint and I wasn't settling for anyone. Carlisle understood that.

Carlisle and I parted ways in New York. I went out to California and he went to Ohio. He invited me along, but I knew it would be too controversial for us and I wanted to continue searching for my imprint. Though, by now I was starting to think it was impossible for me to imprint. There had only been male wolves that imprinted on females. I was the first female wolf so what did that mean for my ability to imprint?

Instead of settling, I bade Carlisle goodbye. I could see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes, but I left him anyway. Carlisle to Ohio and I to California.

Once I reached California, I gave up on trying to imprint. I had been a wolf nearly 400 years now, if I hadn't imprinted yet, then I wasn't going to. I decided to try to age anyway. I bought a house in California. I made clothes, jewelry and quilts for the local market for money. But I never left my house if I could. I didn't phase for two full years and I still hadn't aged. I started phasing again and hunted for food in my wolf form.

Years passed, but I kept in touch with Carlisle. He wrote to me and said he was done being lonely. He now had a wife, Esme; two adopted sons, Edward and Emmett; and an adopted daughter, Rosalie, who was also married to Emmett.

In one particular letter, he said he was moving again and provided me with the new address. He did this every few years. His new address was closer to me now.

Carlisle wrote to me every six months or so, so naturally I was surprised when I received a letter a mere month after his last. This letter was different than the others. His letters usually contained happy news, updates on his family, whom I'd never met, but this letter, shocked me to the bone.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done, yay! I know it's a little slow, right now, but there's plenty of drama coming up, I promise. This was the first time I actually had a playlist to write to. Playlist for this chapter was:**

"_Heaven Tonight_" by **H.I.M**.

"_The Many Lands You Fear_" by **Lakota Thunder**

"_Screamer_" by **Sentient Machine** (look them up on My Space, they are awesome!)

"_Break Down Here_" by **Julie Roberts**

"_Zzyxz Road_" by **Stone Sour**

"_Serenity_" by **Godsmack**

"_The Unforgiven_" by **Apocalyptica**

"_Chinese Arithmetic_" by **Faith No More**

"_Love, Me_" by **Collin Raye**

"_Is This Love_" by **Whitesnake**

"_Your Sweet Six-Six-Six_" by **H.I.M.**

"_Bye Bye, Beautiful_" by **Nightwish**

"_Would_?" by **Alice In Chains**

**(I have a very eclectic taste in music. It ranges from metal to country to tribal to classical, I love it all.)**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick with me as this story unfolds. As always, thanks to AllytheVampChick for being so awesome. I will never stop thanking you girl! Also, thanks to my "muse", Aurore-Darrelle, she knows just what to say to make me laugh! ~Ever Uley~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

**  
A big thanks again to Feng Yue for the idea. It was brilliant and I'm really running with it.**

**I know last chapter started off kind of slow, but I don't think you'd want to read about 500 years of nothing. So, I had to skip a lot, obviously.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Recap: His letters usually contained happy news, updates on his family, whom I'd never met, but this letter, shocked me to the bone.**

_Nadi,_

_As you know, we are now living in Forks, Washington, which is right outside of your birthplace, La Push. Upon arriving here, my family and I were hunting when some Quileute men stopped us._

_They were werewolves like you, I smelled them myself. They knew we were cold ones but I explained we didn't drink human blood and they agreed to let us live as long as we didn't harm any humans and stuck to our diet._

_I told you my son, Edward is a mind reader so I had to hide my thoughts so he wouldn't know too much about you. He knows I have a friend in California, he doesn't know what you are._

_I arranged a private meeting with the men, their names are Levi Uley and Ephraim Black. I asked them about your legends and they told me what you had told me, with one exception. They told me Taha Aki's daughter was also killed by the Cold Woman. When I asked his daughter's name they told me your name. I told them you weren't dead. I told them of our meeting and they'd like for you to come back to La Push. You wouldn't need to be alone anymore. They will keep your existence a secret, as they don't know how the other tribe members will react to a female wolf in the pack, but they would like to have you home._

_You could have a family, as I have a family, Nadi._

_Dearest, Carlisle._

I dropped into the chair in my living room, trying to still my spinning head. More wolves, just like me. I wanted to go to La Push, but I was afraid. What would they really say to me? I decided to suck it up and go.

I packed clothes in a small bag I had made and phased. I took the bag in my mouth and ran north to Washington.

I arrived in La Push the next day. I didn't know where to find Ephraim or Levi so I just wandered around until they found me. I wanted to visit Carlisle but I didn't his family to react badly to me.

Finally, Levi and Ephraim found me and I told them my entire story. They allowed me to stay in La Push but like Carlisle said, they decided to keep my being a wolf a secret.

I grew close to Ephraim and Levi, I watched as they imprinted, stopped phasing, had children, grow old and die. Leaving me behind. I attended their funerals and stared down at their old bodies. Mine the same eighteen-year old body I had when they took me in years before. Ephraim died first, the Levi. After Levi's funeral I left La Push, returning to California.

I wandered how many times I would have to do this. How many times I would have to watch everyone around me live the life I so desperately wanted. Imprint. Family. Death. Three things I wanted more than anything. Yes, I wanted death. Living alone for four hundred years was enough for me.

More years passed and I continued writing to Carlisle. He sensed sadness in my letters and I told him of my loneliness and utter despair. He said anything he could, but it helped very little. Carlisle was one of the people living the life I wanted.

Carlisle moved back to Forks eighty years after he made the treaty with my ancestors, this time with two new additions. Alice, a psychic vamp, and Jasper, an empath. I still had never met anyone in Carlisle's family, but I felt an odd protectiveness over them.

Carlisle told me how Edward had finally met someone, Bella Swan, who ached to be a part of the Cullen family. I was happy for Edward, but I also felt a pang of jealousy. I was nearing my five hundredth birthday and had been all alone for this long, while Edward was only nearly one hundred and he had found someone.

That only added to my suspicions that I couldn't imprint. Carlisle and I had upgraded to e-mail by now, but in all our three hundred years of friendship, I had never talked to the man over the telephone.

Carlisle surprised me one day with an e-mail saying he was moving to Alaska, with another clan of vampires. I was confused, usually Carlisle gave me a few months notice that he was moving and everything was going so well for him there, why would they leave so suddenly.

He e-mailed me back and informed be of an attack on Bella, Jasper snapping at her on her birthday, and they were moving to keep Bella safe, par Edward's request.

I had a bad feeling about that but I didn't tell Carlisle. From what he had told me, the poor girl can't take two steps without falling over. I couldn't let anything happen to Edward's Bella. I considered the Cullen's my family and that now included Bella. I'll just have to watch over her myself, I thought. I've got nothing better to do, so why not?

I e-mailed Carlisle telling him I was lonely in California and would he mind if I went to live in his house while he and the family were in Alaska, since I wasn't quite ready to return to La Push but I wanted to be near my family, and he agreed. Carlisle said he was happy I was going home and to be honest, so was I.

The next morning I made my way to Forks. I knew Carlisle worked at the hospital so I went here first and followed his scent to his house. I dropped my things in a guest room. Carlisle said I had free run of the house, and I was welcome to any of the cars, but I was only comfortable driving Carlisle's since he wouldn't mind my smell if he came back.

I stood inside the house and sifted through all the scents. I picked the one that smelled human and followed it across town to a small white house with an ancient red truck out front. Carlisle told me about that thing. This was Bella's house, but I had to be sure.

I went up to the house, thankful it was dark, and peered in the window. A young brunette girl was moving around in the kitchen, cooking. I went to the side of the house and leaped into an open window. Her scent was strongest and a trace of Edward was in the air, this had to be Bella's room.

I opened one of her schoolbooks and found the name 'Isabella Swan' printed on the inside front cover. I smiled. Well, Bella, you and I are about to get a lot closer, I thought to myself. I leaped back out her window and returned to the Cullen's house.

The kids around here went to Forks High, but Carlisle told me I needed papers for this kind of thing and if I needed something, Jasper had a guy for it. I went into Jasper's room and found his address book. I looked for the name Carlisle gave me, J. Jenks, and dialed the number. I set up a meeting with him for birth certificates, driver's license and a social security card for me. When he asked my name I could only give him Nadi. He asked for my middle and last name, I didn't know what to say since in my time I was only given one name. I finally had him put Rose as my middle name and Cullen as my last.

I was even more confused when he asked for a picture. I told him I would email him one, but first I had to call Carlisle for help. He laughed when I told him I panicked and gave J the last name Cullen. He also said he didn't mind, I was living in the Cullen house after all.

Carlisle assisted me with how to take a picture and send it to J, and then he said if I was attending Forks, I needed a cover story. The story now was Carlisle had gotten a last minute offer at a hospital in California. My story was that I was Carlisle's niece and moved into the Cullen's house with my mother to watch the house for him. I saw the problem there, as I had no mother. Carlisle said he would send one of the Denali's down to take care of that.

A few days later Kate arrived from the Denali clan and went to Forks to register me. Carlisle asked her not to come by and see me. He had sent a black card for me to go to Seattle and buy clothes for school. So I was in Seattle the day Kate was here. Carlisle finally told Alice, Esme, Jasper and Emmett about my living in the house. They didn't tell Rose because she wouldn't like it and Edward wasn't there to read their thoughts. Though, they didn't know I was a werewolf. Carlisle didn't tell them, they all thought I was a vampire since I had known Carlisle for so long.

I spent hours on the phone with Alice learning all I could before I started school. Living for five hundred years taught me a lot, but I had spent a lot of time alone and Alice was just sharpening my skills. Finally, she deemed me ready, but I was nervous. I continued to go over the things she sent me, hoping I wouldn't forget anything. She was also ecstatic that someone would be watching over Bella at all times. Carlisle didn't tell her I was a werewolf of course, she thought I was just a close companion. I guessed she also thought I was a vampire, since she asked me if I would be okay around all those students and the blood, I told her it would most certainly not be a problem. She said as long as Carlisle trusted me, so would she.

I started school the next day. Nervous wasn't the word for how I was feeling. I had spent centuries alone with only Carlisle as a companion. In California I interacted with people but not like going to school. Carlisle said I could play it off as shyness. I hoped he was right. Surprisingly, I slept soundly. I awoke the next morning feeling sick. I knew it was just nerves because I couldn't get sick. I showered and ate breakfast before getting into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove to school.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Nadi meets Bella! Thanks to Aya and Curtis for reviewing last chapter.**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

"_Careless Whisper_" by **Seether**

"_Architecture Man_" by **Sentient Machine**

"_Fiend_" by **Coal Chamber**

"_Who'll Stop the Rain_" by **Creedence Clearwater Revival**

"_The Clincher_" by **Chevelle**

"_Movies_" by **Alien Ant Farm**

"_Through Glass_" by **Stone Sour**

"_The Suffering_" by **Coheed and Cambria**

"_Plowed_" by **Sponge**

"_One of These Nights_" by **The Eagles**

"_Work_" by **Jimmy Eat World**

"_Two Weeks_" by **All That Remains**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you'll review and let me know how you like it. I have one more chapter ready to post, and then I'll start posting a little slower since I don't have anything else written. ~Ever Uley~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

I arrived at school and parked Carlisle's Mercedes near the building. I locked the car and looked around. I was the first one here. I went to the front office and got my schedule from the woman at the desk. Kate had arranged so most of my classes were the same as Bella's. Alice had said all of her old homework was in her room if I needed it. I read quickly over the schedule and went to my locker. Alice told me what I would need, such as binders, folders, paper, notebooks, pencils, and a change of clothes for gym. She also said I would need to work to control my strength around humans. I had spent time practicing at home but was still worried about gym.

I went to my first class and sat down in the back. Slowly students trickled it, all staring at me. Five hundred years on this earth, I was used to staring. I didn't even notice it. Someone sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Hi." She said. I looked up and was met with a girl who was pretty enough, but looked like she was looking for something to gossip about. "You're new here." She said. I internally sighed. Jessica Stanley. Alice warned me about her.

I nodded and said, "Yes. I'm new." She smiled and held her hand out.

"I'm Jessica." She said sweetly.

I smiled back. "Nadi."

Confusion crossed her face, "Nadi?" She asked, her voice was disgusted with me.

I nodded, taking deep breaths. I wasn't even shaking yet, and for that I was proud of myself.

I noticed Bella walking into the class just before the teacher shut the door. She looked like a zombie, alive without any drive to be happy, soul still intact, but heartbroken. The poor girl was suffering and I almost couldn't take it.

She turned back around as the teacher called the class to order.

He took attendance and then said, "Class, we have a new student, why don't you stand up and introduce yourself."

Alice warned me about this too. She said I shouldn't feel nervous talking in front of people. Either because I was too stupid or because I'm five hundred years old, I wasn't nervous. I stood up confidently and said, "Hi, my name is Nadi Cullen. I just moved here from California with my mom. We moved here to watch over Dr. Cullen's house while the Cullen's are away. I'm his niece, by the way."

For the past two weeks Alice had given me lessons on how I should talk. I hoped that sounded modern enough to make her proud.

I sat down as the teacher nodded to me. "Welcome to Washington, Ms. Cullen. I hope you're not like Alice, though." He looked at me over his glasses and I shook my head.

"No sir, I'm nothing like any of the Cullen's." My simple sentence had a double meaning to it that I hoped Bella caught. I turned to my right and looked her dead in the eyes. She was seated a few rows ahead of me, but she was staring right back at me. I smiled at her and she looked confused.

Class passed my quickly enough. I knew as soon as class was over Bella was going to ambush me. I didn't know what to tell her. She knew I wasn't Carlisle's niece and she would know from one touch I wasn't a vampire. I was the complete opposite of a vampire. They were ice cold and I was always hot. They were supposed to feed from humans, I was a protector of humans. But I couldn't very well tell Bella I was a werewolf. Sure she wouldn't mind it, but would she even know what a werewolf was? I decided no. I have to keep my secret from her.

The bell rang and I walked out of class. Bella called out to me and I stopped outside the door. "Yes?" I asked when she walked out.

She looked me dead in the eyes and whispered, "Vampire?" It was low enough so no human could hear, so I pretended I didn't hear her. If I was supposed to be human, I had to act like it.

"What?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Later." She said. "We'll talk later."

Bella and I walked to class together. She wasn't very talkative, but I understood perfectly. We walked into our second class together and sat down in the back. She gave me a weird look as I sat down next to her.

"You're the nicest person I've met so far and I'm staying as close to you as I can." I told her. I realized I hadn't introduced myself to her yet I knew who she was because of Edward but she didn't know that.

I held out a hand to her and said, "My name's Nadi by the way."

She shook it and said, "Yeah, I know. My name's Bella."

I fake gasped. "You're Bella Swan?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded and looked confused. "Yeah, how do you know?"

I smiled and said, "Edward talked about you all the time."

I noticed her flinch at Edward's name. I realized then just what the Cullen's leaving did to her. I backtracked immediately. "I'm sorry, I forgot he just broke up with you. He really is sorry they had to leave so fast."

She shook her head and said, "No, it's fine. He did what he had to do."

I didn't believe her. I could look in her eyes and tell she wasn't fine. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the teacher. I kept my eye on Bella throughout the lesson. She looked ready to fall in the floor and break into a thousand pieces if someone so much as breathed on her.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and Bella and I trudged on to third period. She was quiet throughout the morning, but I knew she was just in pain.

At lunchtime, Bella surprised me though. As we were walking through the halls she asked, "So, you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? They're really nice, you'd like them." Then under her breath she added, "Angela at least."

I smiled brightly and said, "Sure, that sounds great, Bella."

We walked silently into the lunchroom and got our food. Bella looked at me shocked when I sat down with an overflowing tray. I had three pieces of pizza, four bags of chips, an apple and two cookies on my tray. It was a start, I guess.

I devoured my food in minutes, I was done before any of Bella's friends sat down.

When they did Bella introduced me to Angela, Ben, Jessica from first period, Lauren and Mike. The latter ignored me to talk only to Bella. I could tell he liked her, but it was definitely not returned.

I still didn't like Jessica anymore than I did this morning when I met her. She was too sweet to me and I could tell it was an act.

Lauren was a bitch. There was no avoiding calling her that. It's just what she was, plain and simple.

Angela and Ben, I did like. They seemed genuine enough and seemed to really care for Bella. Lunch was nearly over when I heard someone whispering my name. I knew it was Jessica whispering to Lauren, but I didn't turn my head. Instead I kept my eyes on Bella and listened in on Lauren and Jessica's conversation. Bella didn't notice me staring at her, and thankfully no one else did either.

"She's a Cullen, can you believe it?" Jessica whispered.

"I know, and she's nothing like the other Cullen's. Why does she even go to school here? She looks like she belongs in La Push." Lauren whispered back.

Jessica shrugged, "In first period she said she was living in their house while they're in California. Think she sleeps in Edward's bed?"

Lauren giggled and said, "I don't know, I would, though. I do know she doesn't belong here. Bella's been a real downer ever since Edward left, maybe they could run off to La Push together so we'd never have to see either of them again."

I felt myself shaking and I turned to look at them both. I glared and they stopped their hushed conversation. I heard Lauren whisper, "Freak" under her breath. Another glare quickly shut her up.

The rest of the day passed seamlessly. I avoided Bella the rest of the day since I knew she wanted to talk to me. As I was getting into Carlisle's Mercedes, I heard her calling my name, but I pretended not to hear. Just as I was about to back out of the parking space, a car was behind me. I recognized Mike Newton in the driver seat. I silently cursed him as Bella knocked on my window.

"Need a ride, Bella?" I asked as my window slid down.

She stared at me for a minute and said, "I'll need to come back for my truck." I nodded and she hopped in the other side.

We left the school parking lot and went down the road. I noticed her watching me so I asked, "Should we talk now or would you like to come back to my house? I can promise you though, you won't like the latter."

She hesitated then said in a quiet voice, "Your house, please."

I nodded and went drove down the road towards the Cullen's. I knew she was going to be upset by this, but what could I do?

I turned off down the driveway and I noticed Bella tense. We pulled up next to the house and I turned off the car. I looked to Bella and she looked back at me.

"Are you like them?" She asked. I knew she was referring to them being vampires. I shook my head and said, "I know they are vampires and I know you know they are vampires. But I myself am not one."

She nodded and said, "May I go inside?" I smiled and got out and went towards the house with Bella trailing behind.

I left her alone once inside. She wandered up to Edward's room I heard her crying overhead. I slowly walked up the stairs and sat down beside her. I put my arm around her and let her cry. When she was all cried out, we went downstairs and I fixed her something to eat. She called her father and let him know she was staying with a friend to finish a project for school.

She slept in Edward's room. I was a little apprehensive on that, but she seemed fine. The next morning I fixed her breakfast, she showered and borrowed some of Rosalie's clothes. She was too big for Alice's clothes and too small for mine. She fit Rosalie's well enough, though.

We drove to school in a companionable silence. She seemed better today. I guess sleeping in Edward's room helped her. We arrived at school and went into our first class. The day went much smoother than yesterday. At lunch, I sat down with as much food as I had yesterday. Bella wasn't surprised today, especially after she saw me eat dinner last night and breakfast this morning.

The rest of the table, however, was shocked at how much I ate. They didn't say anything, though. Not after I growled at Lauren after she asked if I was going to puke it up later. Yeah, I growled in school. So I wasn't quite used to living in civilization. After five hundred years alone, can you really blame me?

At the end of the day, I bid my farewells to Bella, with a promise to meet her later at her house to study. I really needed it and I think she could tell.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said before, thanks to **_**Feng Yue**_** for the idea, and thanks to **_**Aurore-Darrelle**_** for letting me vent to her, a lot of writers have personal things going on and it can mess up a story if your personal issues leak into your writing. Without her, this story would be a mess.**

**Thanks to **_**Ally, Rachel2w2, Aya163**_**, and **_**Curtis**_** for reviewing last chapter. I'm SO sorry Ally that I didn't let you know I was posting beforehand. I already told you why it happened and why I didn't let you know. Please accept my virtual homemade cookies as an apology.**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

**Chapter Three**

"_Vitamin R (Leading Us Along_)" by **Chevelle**

"_Call Me_" by In This Moment (Awesome **Blondie** cover)

"_Young_" by **Hollywood Undead**

"_Beautiful Tragedy_" by **In This Moment**

"_Breakdown_" by **Seether**

"_In A Sacred Manner I Come_" by **Lakota Thunder**

"_Loose My Breath_" by **Destiny's Child**

"_Snuff_" by **Slipknot**

"_When You Were Young_" by **the Killers**

"_Beautiful_" by **H.I.M**.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you review and let me know what you think, but I'm not a review whore so I won't ask you to. Though it would be nice……~Ever Uley~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I arrived at Bella's house after school and we went up to her room. We sat down on her bed and did our homework. We took a break to go make dinner. After dinner, Bella and I returned to her room and sat back on her bed.

Bella was eyeing me curiously so I sighed and asked, "What is it, Bells?"

She looked down and took a shaky breath. "How do you know Carlisle, really?"

Crap. Why did she have to go there? "We're old friends." I told her calmly.

She looked my dead in the eyes and asked, "Why is your skin so warm?"

I shook my head. "Just born like this."

Technically it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either. She accepted this for now and we returned to our homework.

I could see in her eyes she was determined to learn my secret, but I was just as determined to keep it from her.

I left her house sometime later after a brief, but pleasant, meeting with Chief Swan. When I got home, I phased to run around in wolf form for a bit in the Cullen's backyard. I went back inside and went to my room. I was about to go to sleep when my phone went off.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Nadi, it's Carlisle."

I had never been so happy to hear this man's voice.

"Carlisle." I breathed and he laughed heartily.

"Happy to hear from me, are you?" He teased.

"Carlisle, you have no idea." I said, but before he could ask anything I asked, "Guess where I just was?"

He thought for a minute. "I give up, dear, where were you?"

"Bella Swan's house." I said, smugly.

I heard his sharp intake of breath and I quickly told him everything from meeting Bella, school, her crying in Edward's room and her asking why my skin was so hot.

He was quiet when I finished.

"Bella is quite perceptive. I imagine she's noticed more than she let on. Are you going to tell her your secret?" He asked softly.

I sighed. "I can't, Carlisle. I know you trusted her with your secret, only because Edward. I can keep this from her, trust me." I finished softer than I started.

"It's your choice, Nadi. But Bella wouldn't tell a soul if you confided in her. You are more human than us in more ways than one." He told me.

"I know. I'll try and figure something out and let you know." I said.

"Like I said, it's your choice. But good luck." He said.

We said our goodbyes and I went off to sleep.

I quickly fell into an easy routine, school, study with Bella, phase and sleep. I phased to make sure there weren't any vampires around.

It was about two weeks before Christmas when Bella and I were sitting at her house and she asked me what my Christmas plans were and I froze.

"I don't have any." I said simply, hoping she would drop it, but of course, she didn't.

"You and your mom could come over here. My dad would love having you guys over." She said.

"Actually, my mom is going to Alaska. Visiting Carlisle and all. I'm staying here so I'd love to come over." I told her, smiling. I couldn't very well tell her my mother died nearly five hundred years ago and the person who had registered me fro school was Kate Denali. So I had to lie.

She smiled slightly; Bella was still in a zombie-like state, but was slowly (very slowly) coming out of her shell.

"Okay, some over Christmas Eve around five. We're spending Christmas day with the Clearwater's. My dad goes down to La Push to fish with Harry and Billy all the time. You can come too if you don't want to be alone." Bella said.

My body froze again. Billy? Billy Black? I had to know but I couldn't just ask her, so I said, "Billy?"

Bella nodded and said, "Yeah, I grew up with his son Jacob Black. His daughters, Rachel and Rebecca were my childhood best friends."

Black. Billy Black was alive and well and still in La Push. I hadn't seen him since Levi Uley's funeral and Billy was about 17 then. I lived with the Billy and his family after Ephraim's funeral, but after Levi died, I left La Push.

Bella put a hand on my shoulder, drawing me from my thoughts. She looked concerned so I quickly said, "I uh, can't. I can't go to La Push." That wasn't a lie.

I wasn't ready to find out if there were still wolves in La Push and I most certainly wasn't ready to see anyone with the last name Black, Uley, Clearwater or Ateara for that matter.

Bella looked confused. And slid closer to me on the couch. "Why not?" She asked.

I thought quickly and said, "I'm a Cullen." She knew of the treaty so luckily I didn't have to explain that. That was a crap excuse and I knew it, the treaty was only in place so the Cullen vampires wouldn't harm a human.

She shook her head, not believing my excuse. "But you're not a vampire. Why should your last name matter?"

I shrugged and chuckled darkly. "I don't want to take that chance."

She eyed me, then turned fully to me. "You're not human. What are you?" She said, almost demanding me.

I looked at her and shook my head. "I am human."

She scoffed. "You're skin is too warm, you almost never wear a jacket or a sweater for that matter. You eat like a horse, you growled at my friends, you're abnormally tall, taller than anyone else at school, even most of the guys. I've seen you in gym class trying not to use all your strength or speed. You're not human. You're not a vampire. What are you?" She was full on demanding me now.

I felt a tremor run down my spine.

"Another inhuman thing: shaking when you're angry." She said.

Carlisle was right; she was far more perceptive than I gave her credit for. I stood suddenly and said, "I'm begging you to drop this, Bella. I'll leave if you don't."

She stood too. "No." She spat.

I turned and left the house. I got into Carlisle's Mercedes as Bella ran out of the house towards the car. I could hear her yelling for me to stop but of course I didn't. I peeled out of the driveway and towards the Cullen's house, shaking the whole time.

I was five hundred years old, and dammit, I should be able to control myself better. But Bella just couldn't leave well enough alone.

As soon as I stopped the car in front of the house I jumped out and ran into the woods, stripping my clothes as I ran. I phased with angry thoughts focused towards Bella. Why did she have to be so perceptive? Why did she have to know so damn much?

I didn't speak to Bella at school the next day. I tried to talk to her but she would only say, "Are you ready to tell me your secret?" When I didn't reply, she stormed off.

I still gave her all her Christmas gifts, though. I wove a basket for her and braided a leather bracelet. I learned a long time ago she didn't like when people bought her things. So I made her gifts for her. The only thing I bought for her was a stuffed wolf that had pure white fur, like me. She didn't know this but it made me feel better that she had it.

I gave it to Charlie to give to her. If Bella wasn't speaking to me, I was still going to watch over her.

Christmas was spent alone, reading the book Bella gave me. She had given me several of her favorite books. Including 'Wuthering Heights' and 'Jane Eyre' and a t-shirt of the band Stone Sour. I had found the band by accident. One day I was on the phone with Emmett and he was instructing me how to use the computer to look at videos on YouTube. I played around on the site a bit and found some very good bands. I came across Stone Sour and fell in love. Alice sent me their CD and I shared it with Bella. We had gone to see them in concert before Thanksgiving and it was unbelievable

New Years passed and school resumed. I continued to watch Bella well into January. Everything was fine until one day she didn't come straight home after work and I panicked. She finally made it home and I barely restrained myself from running and demanding to know where she had been.

The next day, I decided against asking Bella where she had been the day before. Instead, I followed her. I stopped as I realized she was heading to La Push. I smelled a wolf in the air. I immediately turned and ran back. I dived into the river to hide my scent. I ran back to the Cullen's and phased back human, hoping my feeble attempts to cover my scent worked.

Bella continued ignoring me and going to La Push. I stayed outside her house less and less as she didn't seem to need me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Feng Yue for the idea. Thanks to Aurore-Darrelle for letting my vent to her. And thanks to Ally and Aya for reviewing last chapter.**

**I wrote this chapter while listening to the Alice in Chains albulm "Dirt". So that is my "playlist." Thanks! ~Ever Uley~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Everything was fine with Bella. I still kept an eye out for vampires, but I knew she was safe in La Push with the wolves around, even if she didn't know they were there or even hung out with any of them. I then noticed she was home for nearly two weeks. I stayed watching over her while she stayed around the house, that is, until that fateful day.

I was in the woods following Bella's trail. I couldn't believe she would come into the woods alone! I was walking slowly along the trail she left, I knew she was slow and if I went too fast I would catch up to her or scare her and she would run away. Then I smelled it. Bloodsucker. I quickened my pace cursing myself for leaving her unprotected.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I possibly think that this girl was safe without the Cullen's or me around? Remember what Carlisle said? 'Danger Magnet!' You don't just let someone named 'Danger Magnet' go wandering around alone! I continued berating myself until I found Bella's scent mixed with the bloodsuckers.

How could I let him get that close to her! I was in my human form when I spotted Bella standing in a clearing with a dark-haired, red-eyed leech. I was downwind of them. I was both thankful and mad about it at the same time. Thankful, so the leech wouldn't smell me and tell I'm a wolf, but mad because that bastard stinks!

I walked forward into the clearing as the leech turned to me.

"Two meals in one day, marvelous." He said almost in a singsong voice that made me want to hit him in his beautiful stone face.

I stepped in front of Bella. She tried to get around me but I held her still. "What are you doing out here alone, Bella?" I asked without taking my eyes off the leech.

"What are you doing, Nadi? You can't take on a vampire!" She said, ignoring my question and still trying to get around me.

I held her still again and spat harshly, "Stop it, Bella. I won't let him hurt you."

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. "You don't know what you're doing." She said. Silly girl.

The wind shifted slightly toward the leech. He looked disgusted and started cursing and spitting his venom on the ground. He looked up at me with murder in his eyes. He smiled. "A lone wolf. How sweet."

"Wolf? What is he talking about?" Bella asked, her voice was shaking and I knew she was close to tears. She thought we were both going to die.

I didn't get a chance to answer her. The leech came at us. I pushed Bella to the ground and phased in the same second. I took a swipe at him and knocked him into the trees. I jumped across the clearing and pounced on him.

I locked my jaws around his torso and slammed him to the ground.

I heard growls behind me, but didn't turn around to see what it was. The quickest way to lose a fight is to take your eyes off your opponent and I wasn't dumb enough to make that mistake.

The cold one jumped up and ran. I followed right on his heels. I heard something following behind me too fast to be Bella, but I still didn't turn.

I took a snap at the leech when I was close enough and caught his ankle. I pulled him to the ground. He kicked me in the mouth with his other leg. I yelped and jerked my head away in pain, but didn't let go of his leg and pulled it right off his body.

Before I could drop it and go for his head, another wolf grabbed it and ripped it off his body and another two wolves grabbed his arms.

I stepped away as one of the wolves phased into a man and lit a fire. He was tall, Quileute, no doubt about that.

Another wolf phased and turned to me, "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

The first man spoke, "Jake, calm down. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have caught the leech and Bella would probably be dead." Him? Why did he just assume I was a 'he'? And why couldn't they put clothes on!?

Jacob, I guessed, shook his head. "We didn't need him, Embry." He said quietly like he didn't really believe himself.

The other three wolves phased now and all five stood naked as jaybirds. I looked them over, silently appreciating the view. The, ahem, biggest man had an air of authority surrounding him. I picked him out to be Alpha.

I looked him straight in the eyes and my world stopped. I felt my ties to the rest of the world slip to the back of my mind. This man in front of me was the only thing that mattered to me now. I felt gravity shift all around me. All of the air left my body and I breathed in something else more pure than air. Like love. Love surrounded me, filled my lonely heart, and flowed through my veins. My life belonged to this man. I could feel my soul being ripped away from me and given to this man. In return I received his.

I yelped. I just imprinted. I imprinted. I had waited nearly five hundred years for this man and boy, was he worth the wait. Four of the men stared at me in shock, the other stared at me in admiration.

Embry gagged and said, "Sam! Tell me you didn't just imprint on him!"

I mentally groaned, but outwardly growled. Again with the 'him' stuff? I asked myself.

I phased human and placed my arms over me as best I could.

"Will you please stop calling me a boy? I'm a female okay?" I told him.

They all gaped at me, not speaking. I turned to go back to my clothes but the most beautiful voice stopped me.

"Wait!" I turned to see the boys now had shorts on. So not fair, I thought.

The man I had imprinted on stepped in front of me. I had grown a little and I now stood six-foot-four. This bothered Bella since I was a whole foot taller than her, but Sam was taller than me, I guessed around six-foot-ten.

"I'm Sam." My imprint said. His voice was deep, husky, masculine and could sing the dictionary and I'd ask him to sing it all again.

He pointed to the others as he introduced them to me. "This is Jared, Jacob, Paul and Embry. And you are?"

I almost spit my name out right there, but I knew he knew the legends, but I didn't know how he would take it knowing who I am.

Instead I answered him with, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Bye." I heard Paul and Embry laughing and I decided I liked them. I ran away but the other wolves followed. I reached my tree and slipped my clothes on.

Sam caught my arm, "I meant what's your name?" He asked. His amazingly sexy voice made me weak. I'd give him anything he wanted if he kept talking like that. Hell, I'd give him the Colonel's secret recipe if he wanted it!

I shook my head. Bad, Nadi, bad! I cursed myself. "My name is…. a secret." I said. I pushed Sam and he fell into Paul. I ran all the way to Bella's and knocked on her door. She opened it and I grabbed her arm. I pulled her onto my back and commanded, "Hold on." She complied without a word and I ran us to the Cullen house.

I knew the other wolves were behind us but I had a hell of a head start. When we reached the Cullen's, I stopped. "Go inside, Bella." I said softly. She did and I walked in behind her, leaving the door open.

Just as I hoped, Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared and Embry walked into the house and slammed the door.

"Why the hell are we in the bloodsucker's house?" Sam demanded.

"I live here. I'm a Cullen." I said. They all froze.

"You're a what? The Cullen's are vampires and you are clearly not a vampire!" Sam yelled, shaking like a leaf. I imagined he was considering why he imprinted on a wolf that wished she were a vampire. What a silly man.

I sighed. "Guess I have some explaining to do."

Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry sat down on the couch across from us. Jacob didn't move. I looked up and saw him staring at Bella. The guys followed my gaze.

"You've got to be kidding me! Two in one day!" Paul yelled.

Sam gave him a look and he shut right up. I looked at him and gave him a loving smile. I was proud my man had such power. Paul gagged when he caught the look Sam and I were sharing. I glared at him and he shrank away from me.

I took a deep breath. "Jacob, have a seat. You can tell Bella all about imprinting when I get to it. But, no questions until I'm all done, got it?" They all nodded and I continued. "First of all, my name is Nadi and was born to Taha Aki in 1507." I ignored the collective gasps in the room and went on. "I have been wandering the Earth alone ever since. I met Carlisle Cullen in the year 1676. We kept in touch as we went about our lives separately. A small part of me wished I could have been Carlisle's mate just so that I wouldn't have to be alone. But I knew I would imprint eventually so I let go of that small hope. I was living in California when he informed me when he informed me of Edward's situation with Bella." Jacob growled and I sent him a glare so fierce, he whimpered. Making Paul snicker and Sam whack him in the side of the head.

"Anyway, I knew the vamp who was after Bella wouldn't just give up if Edward wasn't around. Edward was naïve to think that. So I came here to watch over her. Bella was far more perceptive than Carlisle or I gave her credit for. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you my secret, Bells." I said turning to her. "You understand now why I couldn't?"

She nodded and said, "I still don't understand what you are-"

Paul cut her off. "Or how you became a wolf." Sam growled at his tone and I smirked at Paul.

I told Bella the legends as they were told to Carlisle and the boys then I started again. "There is of course one flaw there, I wasn't killed by the Cold Woman. After my brothers phased, I did too. I was scared of what the others would say or do to a female wolf so I ran away. I returned eighty years ago when Carlisle made the treaty with the Quileutes. I lived with Ephraim until his death then I lived with Levi until his death. I went back to California after Levi died. I only came back a few months ago, when the Cullen's left." I finished. The room was silent.

Jacob spoke first. "You knew Ephraim and Levi?" I giggled.

"Yes. I knew Joshua and Billy, too. I only met them with they were children, but when I left they were in their late teens, I believe. Are they your fathers? How are they?" I asked, I still didn't know anyone's last name except Jacob, because Bella had told me about young Jacob Black. But which one was Joshua's son?

Jacob leaned back and said, "Yeah, Billy is my dad. He's been okay. My mom died when I was younger and he's still torn up over it. My sisters Rachel and Rebecca left. Rebecca got married and Rachel's in college. Dad's in a wheelchair though. Diabetes and all." He looked sad so I didn't press.

I turned to the others, "So which one of you is the heir of Levi Uley?"

Sam looked up. "I am. My dad was Joshua Uley. He left me and mom when I was younger, I haven't seen him since." He looked down at the floor and my heart ached for him. My body ached to be next to his. My thoughts began to wander down an M rated path, but Bella shook me from them.

I growled at her interrupting and she laughed. But then stopped. "So you were alone for five hundred years?" She asked sadly.

I shrugged. "Carlisle was my only friend. He was just as lonely as I was until he turned Edward." I sensed Jacob about to growl so I glared at him. He looked away smiling sheepishly. "I tried so hard to imprint, but obviously he hadn't been born yet." I said, smiling tenderly at Sam, he returned it. It was too easy with him.

"What is imprinting?" Bella asked.

Jacob answered, "When a werewolf finds its soul mate. It's other half. The wolf will be whatever the imprint wants, a friend, a lover, a brother, anything. The wolf will do anything the imprint wants. A wolf will only be there as long as the imprint wants. If the imprint orders the wolf away and the wolf will go if it will make the imprint happy."

Bella nodded, taking it all in, then asked, "Who all has imprinted?"

Jacob smiled. "Well, Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim. Then today, Sam and Nadi imprinted on each other. And-"

Bella cut him off. "Nadi, you imprinted!" She exclaimed happily and threw her arms around me and hugged me as hard as her little body could, knowing she wouldn't hurt me. Jacob sighed. "Bella there's more. I imprinted."

Bella released me. "Oh."

Jacob smiled. "I imprinted on you."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to _Curtis_, _Aya163_, _CoolCat98_ and _skarpia_ for reviewing last chapter, to the always impeccable, _AllytheVampChick_. And to _Rachel2w2_ for being brilliant and coming up with BAKE some JELLA. That was awesome. And pointing out some of my writing flaws, I'm usually good at catching them, but I was writing in a hurry.**

**I don't have a playlist for this chapter, since I wrote it while watching UFC Unleashed. Maybe that's why this chapter was so violent. ~Ever Uley~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Bella was across the room so fast she would make a vampire proud. The rest of us looked away, leaving them to their moment.

Embry ruined their moment, though. He snorted and said, "Of course Jake imprints on Bella." He was quiet for a second then burst out into loud laughter and said again, "Hey Paul, wanna go BAKE some JELLA?" He and Paul guffawed at Jake and Bella's expense. Jared snickered and Sam sent them all a glare that shut them right up. I smiled at Sam in appreciation.

Finally, Jake and Bella released each other. Jake glared at Embry for his joke but Bella only blushed and remained in Jacob's lap. We were all quiet for a long moment.

Then, Jared sighed and looked at Sam and said, "Emily."

Sam froze. I blinked, not understanding. "Who's Emily?"

Paul looked nervously at me and said, "Sam's fiancé."

Oh. Great. I finally imprint on the most wonderful and perfect man and he's engaged! My eyes dropped to the floor. Sam was in front of me before I could move.

"Nadi, I'm breaking up with her. We thought since I was the Alpha I would be the first to imprint. When I didn't, we all believed that I wouldn't at all. Believe me when I say, she is nothing to me now." He said.

I looked at him and said, "I want you Sam, but I don't want to be the main cause of her pain. She'll hate me for taking you away from her." I was close to tears. I looked over Sam's head and caught Bella's eye. She had tears pooling in her eyes as well.

Sam's eyes glistened and he said, "She knew there was a chance I could imprint. She'll understand that I want you and only you."

I nodded and he smiled. "One last thing. You're a wolf with no pack. Will you accept me as your Alpha and join us?"

My heart accepted before I did. I felt the gravity change again and I felt a new tie to Sam. Of course I was tied to him as an imprint, now I was bound to him as his pack member. Sam smiled brighter and Jared said, "Guess that means yes." He laughed and the others joined in.

"What means yes?" Bella asked. Oh, she's human. She didn't feel that.

Jacob shook his head, "I guess only the pack felt it. She joined us."

Bella nodded, not quite understanding.

I smiled at Sam and he stood up. "If everything is all cleared up, let's go to La Push."

Everyone stood now and Sam gently took my hand. We walked to the door, but I stopped us. "Wait, should I drive? I have the keys to Emmett's Jeep, that will hold us all." I asked.

Embry shook his head, "No, you guys drive, we'll run." He turned to the door again, but I stopped him.

"Oh no. Sam may be the Alpha male, but I am the Alpha female, and you're not running. So go get in the Jeep and wait for me." I said.

Sam laughed as Jared, Paul, Jacob and Embry walked out the door, Bella running behind, struggling to keep up.

Sam turned to me. "Alpha female, huh?" He teased.

I bumped his hip with mine and said, "Yup. I meant you too. So move it."

He laughed as he walked out the door. I grabbed Emmett's keys and walked into the garage. They were all standing beside the Jeep trying to figure how they would all fit.

I sighed. "Bella, sit in the back seat in between Jacob and Embry. Paul and Jared can have the two outer seats in the very back. Sam, you're up front with me."

Everyone got in where I told him. I couldn't help but laugh at Bella squished in the back between Jacob and Embry. I knew if I put one of the guys in her place, they would be even more uncomfortable, so Bella was my best choice.

I started Emmett's monster Jeep and tore down the road towards La Push as Sam directed me where to go. Bella looked sick as I flew down the road at an alarming speed. Six of the seven people in the Jeep were virtually indestructible and the one that wasn't had an imprint who would rather die than let her be harmed. So our little human was safe.

As we neared La Push, I slowed a bit and said, "Are you sure it's okay for me? I am a Cullen."

Sam shook his head. "No, you are a true Quileute, only a Cullen by name. You should have been on the La Push side all along." He smiled at me and I drove faster.

We stopped outside of a small white house. A red car was in the driveway. Sam groaned, "Emily's here." He said.

She lives here? I wondered but didn't say anything. We walked into the house. I stayed behind Sam, hiding.

"Sam!" I heard a young woman say. I peeked around Sam and saw a small Native girl coming towards Sam, but she stopped when she caught sight of Bella and me. She smiled warmly at us and I liked her immediately. Even knowing what Sam and I were about to do to her. "Who are they?" She asked. She was a typical Native girl, brown eyes, black hair, beautiful, and small. Well average to most girls, but she was tiny compared to my six-foot-three. I guessed she was about five-foot-five. She was only an inch taller than Bella's five-foot-four.

Jake smiled proudly and pulled Bella to his side. "This is Bella, my imprint."

I rolled my eyes and Paul saw it. We laughed quietly as Paul made a choking expression. Emily missed our exchange as she stepped forward to hug Bella. God I hope she doesn't hug me, please don't let her hug me.

She pulled away from Bella and turned to me, raising her eyebrows expectantly. "I'm Nadi." I said simply. Hoping she would leave me alone. Her smile faltered a bit but then she stepped forward towards me. Crap, she is really going to hug me!

"She's my imprint." Sam spilled quickly. I wanted to smack him upside his big beautiful head. Emily stopped dead in her tracks and her face held no trace of a smile. "You bitch." She spat through clenched teeth. I took a step away from her as she came towards me. I didn't want to hurt her, you know.

Sam stepped protectively in front of me, which infuriated her even more. "Sam! How dare you protect her! I'm your fiancé, remember? So, move!"

Sam didn't even flinch. He held his ground in front of me. "Emily, you know I can't control it anymore than you can." He spoke to her in a soft voice, which caused conflicted emotions in me. I loved seeing him being so compassionate with his soon to be ex-fiancé, but it also pained me to see him like that with someone who wasn't me.

I reached up and put my hand on Sam's shoulder. I leaned around his massive form and my soft eyes met with Emily's murderous ones.

"I'm sorry, too, Emily. I can't imagine how this feels for you. But I will not give up Sam. We're meant to be and I have been alone for far too long to just let you have him, especially when you know in your heart, he belongs with me." I told her. My voice was firm, but sympathetic.

Emily's nostrils flared. "What do you know about being alone?" I snorted. A lot more than you think, princess, I thought. About five hundred years of loneliness, thank you. She ignored my snort and kept going. "I had no one before him. My family disowned me when I moved down here to be with him. Sam was mine first, and I will not let you have him, imprint or not!" Then, somehow, the little woman punched me in the face.

I didn't feel it, but I saw her hand raised and then swing it, then hold her hand in pain. She looked at me dumbstruck. "How?" She asked, her voice was shaking and I felt bad. As much as I wanted to imprint all these years, I certainly didn't think about the drama that seemed to walk hand in hand with it.

Sam put his arm around me and said, "She's one of us, Emily." His voice was detached. I was surprised he would talk to her that way.

Paul pulled Emily into the kitchen, but that didn't stop her from screaming at me. "FREAK! Whoever heard of a female wolf?"

I wasn't shocked, the words stung, yes, but all along I knew that's what I was.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so Emily's a bitch. Thanks to my second favorite person ever, Rachel2w2, for coming up with BAKE some JELLA. Seriously, it was too good for me not to use! Thanks to Rachel, Ally, Aya163 and Vampreader for reviewing last chapter. I know this chapter was kinda sad, but it gets better! Next chapter: There is a fight. Oooh. Drama. **

**Playlist for this chapter: **

**"**_The Good Left Undone" _by **Rise Against**

**_"_**_Judith_**_"_ by A Perfect Circle**

**"**_Shattered_**" by O.A.R.**

**"**_Enjoy the Silence_**" by Lacuna Coil**

**"**_The Pot_**" by Tool**

**"**_Intergalactic_**" by Beastie Boys  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sam started to vibrate beside me so I leaned my head on his shoulder. He calmed immediately. I waited until I heard Emily's car going down the road to pull Sam out of the house. Sam informed me that Emily did not, in fact, live there. She had a house down the street but was planning to move in when her and Sam married.

It was nearing dinnertime, so I figured I had to get Bella home. We said our goodbyes to the boys and got into Emmett's Jeep. Sam caught my door before it closed. "One last thing. You're a part of the pack now, so you have to do patrol. I'll give you tonight off since you have school tomorrow, but after school, you're patrolling with Embry and me until late. So get plenty of rest tonight." He smiled and kissed my cheek, then closed my door.

I grumbled and put the Jeep in reverse. Bella was silent for a while so I decided to talk. "Do you forgive me?" I asked.

She whipped her head in my direction. "Do you forgive me? I shouldn't have pushed you to spill your secret, I'm sorry. Thanks for saving me. You should probably get used to it, though." She laughed.

I waved my hand at her, "You're forgiven."

We chatted lightly until I reached her house. Luckily, Charlie wasn't home so she wouldn't be in trouble. She went inside and I drove to the Cullen's.

Once I was safely inside my room, I dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello, Nadi." Carlisle cooed from the other end.

"Just calling to update you, is anyone around?" I asked.

I heard wind hitting the phone, so I guessed he was running. Finally, he came back on. "What's new, dearest?"

I smiled at the pet name and said. "I imprinted."

Carlisle gasped. "Nadi, that's wonderful. Now you know what it's like to have a mate and a family. I'd like to meet him of course. Does he know about you yet?"

Uh-oh. "Carlisle, I don't know if he'd want to meet you."

Carlisle was silent. "Oh. So you don't think he'll approve of your vampire father?" He asked, sadness filling his voice.

My heart stopped. Father? Did he just call himself my father?

"C-Carlisle? Did you just c-call yourself my v-vampire f-father?" I stuttered. I actually STUTTERED? God, I'm such a loser.

He laughed. "Well yes. How else can you explain me? You're not just a friend, I've known you too long for that. You're my wolf child, how's that? Remember, Rose and Emmett are only a few years older than you, in a way."

Tears poured from my eyes. "My imprint's name is Sam Uley, he's a werewolf like me. When I imprinted on him, he returned it. If Sam knows how much you mean to me, I'm sure he'd love to meet my bloodsucking father. But not now of course, I only got him used to the idea of my last name being Cullen." I told him, barely keeping the tears from my voice. "OH! I also have some not so good news." I told him about Laurent, but I left out the part about Jake imprinting on Bella. If she wanted him to know, Bella would tell him herself. He then told me all about what his family was up to.

"Nadi, I have some news." He said, sounding slightly worried.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked cautiously.

"Alice came to me the other day. She asked why my future disappeared every time I talked to you or why Bella's future disappeared when she was with you. I had to tell her you're a werewolf, I'm sorry. She was worried about leaving Bella in the hands of a wolf but I told her your story and our long companionship. She asked if I trusted you completely and absolute and I told her yes. She said that was enough for her. I trust you so she does too, but she has threatened to harm you if Bella is hurt while under your care."

I laughed. "It's fine, Carlisle. She'll be okay, don't worry." We hung up shortly after and I went to bed. I slept soundlessly and awoke the next morning still tired. I was dreading school and patrol as I drove to Bella's house. She was walking out her door when I pulled up.

"Nadi? What are you doing here?" She asked leaning in my open window.

"You don't want a ride to school?" I asked.

She laughed and got in the passenger's side. Bella was happier this morning than I'd ever seen her. She chatted happily all the way to school. I told her about my conversation with Carlisle and Alice's threat. Bella laughed but became very serious.

She turned to me, "Nadi. Alice is a little pixie, but she is scary when you get her mad. Don't ever talk bad about shopping or she'll hang you from a tree and beat you gleefully with a baseball bat. Probably a pink bat, encrusted with diamonds." Bella couldn't keep a straight face and I laughed with her.

We reached school and got out of the car. Lauren and Jessica were standing near the entrance to school. I internally groaned. As we walked by Lauren turned to Jessica and said loudly, "Hey, Jess look. Bella and her giant girlfriend are back together. Maybe Edward will come back and save Bella from getting squashed by our very own female Sasquatch." She laughed a shrill annoying laugh and Jessica laughed with her.

I was intent on ignoring them, but Bella surprised me. She turned and walked right over and punched Lauren right in the face. I hard the crunch of Lauren's nose and I knew it was broken. Go Bella, I cheered mentally.

Jessica started to swing at me, but let's face it, the girl is smaller than Bella. I caught her wrist. Sam would be so proud that I stopped a fight today! I thought. By this time a crowd was forming around us. Jessica swung her other fist and I let it come this time. If she's too dumb to stop after I caught her first swing, she deserved a broken bone.

Her fist connected hard with my jaw. It had some power behind it. It would have knocked Bella sideways, but did nothing to me whatsoever. She jerked her hand back, reminding me of Emily the day before. What the hell had I done to deserve to get punched in the face twice in less than twenty-four hours?

Jessica was rubbing her hand so I said, "Yeah, it should hurt to be stupid." Bella burst out laughing, as did a bunch of students in the crowd.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" The principal, Mr. Greene, came up to us.

"Are you girls fighting? Oh." He stopped when he saw me. The poor guy was only five-foot-nine and I towered over him easily. He had always seemed very uncomfortable around me. I smiled, thinking I was home free, since I didn't do anything but try to stop the girl from hurting herself.

"Swan, Cullen, Mallory, Stanley, my office now." He said trying to sound in charge. He was seriously cracking me up.

Bella and I exchanged an amused look and we trudged off down the hall to Greene's office. Lauren and Jessica trailing behind Mr. Greene.

We all sat down in chairs in his office, he was trying so hard to be intimidating. It worked on Lauren and Jessica. I caught Bella's eye and we shared a smirk. We had faced a vampire yesterday, there was no way a high school principal was going to intimidate us. I nearly laughed again, but I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"Well girls, this is no laughing matter. You are all eighteen, so I have no choice but to call the police. You're all legal adults." He said.

"Oh no." Bella panicked out loud

Mr. Greene continued, "I'll also have to call your parents."

Now it was my turn to panic. "Um, Mr. Greene, my mother is unreachable at the moment. She's on a scuba diving trip in Australia."

Lauren snorted through her broken nose. "What kind of idiot goes scuba diving in the middle of winter?"

I laughed. I had been a recluse for five hundred years and even I knew that the seasons were opposite. When it was winter in America, it was summer in Australia, and vice versa. I stopped laughing and said, "It takes a special kind of moron to insult someone who could toss your snotty little ass in the woods so far you'd never find your way out."

She looked at the wall and didn't say anything else.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Greene slammed his fists down on his desk, causing Lauren, Jessica and Bella to jump and me to laugh.

Mr. Greene ignored me and picked up the phone and dialed. "Yes, this is Mr. Greene at Forks High School. Four of my senior students got into a fight and I need someone to come down. Yes, they are all eighteen years old. Thank you." He dropped the phone back into its cradle. He looked smugly at us, causing me to roll my eyes. I know he saw me because he shot me a death glare, but didn't say anything.

We sat in silence until finally the door opened and in walked Charlie and Sam. SAM?! What the hell? My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. At first it was out of surprise that he was here. Then I stared in pleasure, Sam in a police uniform was yummy to say the least. I wasn't the only one who thought so, apparently. Sam was being gawked at by Lauren, Jessica, two girls in the main office talking with Mrs. Cope and Mrs. Cope.

I growled and Sam laughed, and then stopped. "Nadi, you got in a fight with these two?" He asked.

I shook my head and explained what happened.

Charlie had the nurse come in and look us all over. Lauren's nose was broken, courtesy of Bella. Jessica's wrist was broken, courtesy of punching a werewolf in the face. Bella just had some bruising on her knuckles, courtesy of Lauren's face. I didn't have a scratch. Charlie found this odd, considering how hard Lauren hit me.

"Well, Nadi, Bella, you girls need to come with me. Lauren and Jessica, go to the hospital. I'll see you both later." Charlie said and walked out, Bella quickly following behind him. Lauren and Jessica stayed where they were, no doubt waiting for me to leave first.

I looked at Sam and smirked. "Don't you wanna put me in your handcuffs?" I asked innocently.

"Only if you're good." He answered without missing a beat.

"What if I'm bad?" I asked indifferently, but smiled devilishly.

Sam blushed and stumbled over his words, but before he could answer Mr. Greene, the bastard, stopped him, "None of that, Ms. Cullen. Go to Chief Swan now."

I smiled at Mr. Greene and said, "I can't help it if my boyfriend looks so good in his uniform."

Lauren's mouth dropped open, "Boyfriend?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it. I turned to her. "Yeah, boyfriend." With that, I walked out, Sam placing his hand in the small of my back and led me outside. I fit so perfectly with him

Once outside Sam said, "So, since when am I your boyfriend?"

I knew this was coming. "Since I decided to piss off those girls."

Sam hung his head, playfully. "So you used me. I can't believe you said that thing about the handcuffs."

I bumped his hip with mine and said, "I wouldn't have said it if it was anyone but you." He smiled and made me get into the back of Charlie's cruiser with Bella, who looked very nervous.

Charlie drove us to the police station and got our statement. He had us sit in his office while he went out to answer a call. Sam came in either because he wanted to keep us company or because Charlie wanted him to babysit us I wasn't sure. I leaned back in my chair and said to Sam, "So I guess I'm in trouble with my big bad Alpha?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I called Jared and Paul. They're taking over our shift but you're patrolling all day tomorrow, so don't make any plans." He said and I pouted. He softened. I was pretty sure I could get out of patrolling the whole day if I kept this up.

Charlie returned and drove Bella back to their house. I got into Sam's car and he drove me back to school to get Carlisle's Mercedes.

Just as I thought, by the time we reached school, I had pouted my way out of all day patrol tomorrow. I would have to patrol all evening though, but I knew I couldn't get out of it completely, Alpha's mate or not.

When I got back I called Carlisle and told him the whole story. He actually laughed. Bella and I were only suspended the next day, per Charlie's doing, since Lauren had started it all.

The next morning I woke up early. I didn't know what to do, but I remembered Bella saying she wanted to go see Jake today and wanted me to go with her. I wanted to see Billy, not be the third wheel. So I hopped into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove to La Push. Carlisle had given me permission to drive his car, but last night on the phone, he asked if I had bought myself one yet. When I told him no, he told me to go buy one. He had sent me a black card when I first moved in, but I had only been using it to buy food and clothes. I neared La Push and my heart pounded out of my chest. I stopped outside of Billy Black's house.

I reached for the door handle and stopped. I can't do this. I can't see him right now. I started the car and drove down the road. I spotted Embry walking along the sidewalk. I stopped next to him. "Hey, kid. Why aren't you in school?"

He turned in shock, but saw it was me and laughed. "I had patrol this morning and I woke up late. I'm too tired to go now."

"Want to go car shopping with me? Everyone else is either working or at school, except Bella. She doesn't like my driving." I told him.

He smiled and jumped in the car with me and I drove off. He rubbed his hands together in excitement and said, "Don't you have patrol tonight?"

I shrugged and pulled out my phone, dialing Sam's number that he had given me the day before. He was at work right now, so my best bet was to call his work phone.

"Forks Police Station." Sam said.

"Sam Uley, how dare you." I said. Embry looked at me, confused.

"Nadi? What's going on?" He asked.

I ignored him. "You know good and well that Embry has school and you sent him on patrol anyway so he was too tired to go today?"

Embry smiled at me when he realized what I was doing.

Sam was quiet on the other end.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Um, yeah. No one else could go." He said.

I sighed. "I have to go, we'll finish this later." I hung up before he could say anything else.

Embry laughed. "Thanks, Nadi, you're awesome."

I smiled at him, "Anything for my boys." I told him.

Embry gave me directions to Seattle so we could go buy me a nice new car, courtesy of my vamp father.

* * *

**A/N: It feels like I haven't updated in forever, sorry about that I've been sick. I'm still sick so don't hate me if I don't update for a bit. Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Aya163, Curtis and Rachel2w2. And the always amazing, AllytheVampChick. By the way, Ally, "shut up and sleep with me!" That is STILL stuck in my head! **

**My playlist for this chapter was the pounding in my brain. ~Ever Uley~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Embry and I arrived in Seattle five hours later. Despite my fast driving, Embry had gotten us lost, many times if I may add. We asked directions and drove around Seattle looking at cars for hours. We visited Mercedes first, since I was so fond of Carlisle's I thought it be best if I look around there first. We also visited BMW, Lamborghini and Ferrari, but none really caught my eye, that is until we walked into a Maserati dealership.

My eyes landed on that beauty immediately. A black 2009 Maserati Quattroporte. **(Pic on profile! Trust me it IS beautiful!)** I had never seen a car so beautiful. I stopped in my tracks and my mouth dropped open. I heard Embry laughing beside me, but I ignored him, staring at the car I knew I was going to buy.

A male employee walked over to us. I didn't miss that he looked me up and down appreciatively. He gave Embry a disgusted look and Embry growled. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow in question. He just shrugged and whispered, "Sam." I nodded, suddenly understanding. I rolled my eyes at Embry's protectiveness.

The man stopped in front of us and said, "How may I help you two today." Embry looked at me and said, "She's the boss." The man blinked, obviously thinking we were together. Oh, please.

I pointed to the Quattroporte, "I want that. I don't want to test drive it, I don't want to hear it's stats, I just want IT." I said whipping out my black card and shoving at the guy. He took it and looked at me, I guessed he had never seen anyone around here with a black card. He walked away without another word, then returned and waved to us. "Ms. Cullen, if you would, step in here so we can do some paperwork."

I nodded and grabbed Embry's arm for him to follow. We walked into the salesman's office and sat in front of his desk. He handed me several papers to fill out, which I did in a hurry. I arranged for my car to be delivered to the Cullen's house the next day. As much as I wanted to drive my new car, I still had Carlisle's Mercedes and I didn't trust Embry to drive it. We finished our business and Embry and I headed out. I skipped all the way back to the car and Embry laughed at me.

I got in and waited for Embry to climb in. I started the car and turned on the radio, I landed on a country station. I decided to enjoy it while I could, since no one else around me listened to it. Collin Raye's "One Boy, One Girl" was playing. I started singing along to it without realizing.

"_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"_

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently_

_When she walked in, their eyes met,_

_And they both stared_

_Right there and then,_

_Everyone else disappeared, but_

_Chorus_

_One boy, one girl,_

_Two hearts beating wildly,_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives._

_For a moment the whole world_

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl_

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church_

_Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words._

_The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"_

_And he raised her veil_

_Like the night they met,_

_Time just stood still, for_

_Chorus_

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,_

_"Congratulations, twins"_

_One boy, one girl_

_Two hearts beating wildly_

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight._

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,_

_And for a moment the whole world,_

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl"_

That was such a beautiful song and I hadn't heard it in so long. I looked up to find Embry staring at me impatiently. "What?" I asked him, slightly annoyed. He laughed and shook his head. That song reminded me of imprinting a little bit.

A (wolf) boy and a girl look into each other's eyes for the first time and BAM! True love. That one line in the chorus, "_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives," _was especially true for me. I had waited five hundred years to find Sam and now that I had found him, I was happier than I ever had been. I felt like I had more life in me now. I was skipping, singing to country songs, I was being sarcastic and right now I'm smiling like a moron.

"NADI! ARE WE EVER GOING TO LEAVE?" Embry yelled at me.

I looked at him and realized we were still sitting in the parking lot to the car dealership. Oops. I smiled at Embry and put the car in reverse. I backed out then headed towards the highway. Embry was nice to be around. He was sweet and funny. If I hadn't imprinted on Sam, I would have accepted Embry. Wow, better not let the pack hear that.

We made it back to La Push around three hours later. As we were driving through La Push, we saw Jacob walking down the street with Bella, no doubt heading toward his house. I pulled up beside them, "Hey Bella, Jake. How's it going?"

Jake smiled and said, "It's good. Where'd you guys disappear to?"

"Car shopping. Wait till you see it, it's beautiful. Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"My house. Think me and Bells can fit in the back?" Jake asked, semi joking.

I laughed and unlocked the doors. Bella and Jake hopped in the back seat and pointed out how to get to his house. I knew of course, because Bella had told me his address the day before and I had drove past it this morning, but I didn't say anything and I let Jake direct me.

About three minutes later, we pulled into Jake's driveway. My heart was pounding. Jake leaned forward and asked, "Nadi, you okay? Your heart is beating so loud, Bella can hear it." Embry laughed and Bella rolled her eyes, obviously not okay with the fact she was the only human.

I shrugged. "I'm fine. I just haven't seen Billy in so long, I don't know how he'll react to seeing me again."

Jake put his hand on my arm. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Just tell him your story and he'll understand."

I nodded and opened my door, the other three followed. Jake walked ahead of us and opened the front door. He walked in first with Bella right behind, then Embry and me in the very back.

"Dad!" Jacob called out. I heard the squeak of wheels and Billy answered, "Hi Jake."

Jake cleared his throat, I couldn't see him since I was hiding behind Embry, but I knew he was nervous. "Uh, dad, we got a new pack member."

"Oh, Quil phase early then?" I heard Billy ask.

"Uh, no. He hasn't phased yet." I detected a note of sadness in Jake's voice. But he hid it well and turned back to me. He wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me forward. "Dad, this is our new pack member. Nadi."

I stood next to Jake looking at Billy. He had his back to us and I guessed was making a sandwich. He froze when he heard my name and turned around faster than I thought possible for someone in a wheelchair. His wise eyes met mine.

"Nadi?" He whispered. I nodded, not knowing what to say or do. I hadn't seen Billy since he was seventeen, I guess. Here he was an old man. Billy stared at me then said, "How? You look just the same." I looked at the floor and spilled my entire story for what seemed like the hundredth time. From my mother's suicide, running away after I phased, meeting Carlisle, roaming the earth, settling in California, coming home, Laurent and imprinting on Sam.

When I finished I knew Billy was staring at me, but I didn't dare look up. I was too scared of what his knowing eyes would hold. Billy wheeled himself towards me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly. We went into the living room and I allowed Billy to ask me anything he wanted. After an hour or so, we fell into a comfortable silence.

Once again, Jake broke it. "So dad, guess what these two got up to yesterday?" Billy eyed me, "I can only imagine." His voice was serious but amusement was hidden deep inside.

I stuck my tongue out and Jake told Billy the whole story. Billy, Embry, Jake and Bella all laughed when I told them about when I asked him to handcuff me and he blushed. I knew Sam was getting teased for that one.

Our laughing was cut short by a knock on the door. Bella looked out the window, "It's Quil." She whispered. Jake, Embry and Billy looked at each other. When we were driving to Seattle, Embry had told me all about what happened when he and Jake phased and had to leave Quil behind. Jake looked at me, his eyes pleading. "Can you get rid of him Nadi?"

I nodded and walked to the door, I opened it, nervous about how I should handle this. Quil looked at me, shocked. "Who are you?" He asked disgustedly. Well, if that's how he wants to be, I thought.

"What do you want, Quil?" I asked him, impatiently. He recoiled from my venomous voice. I was sorry for this, but I had to do it.

"I want to see Jake." He demanded.

"He's not here." I said calmly.

Quil shook his head, not accepting my answer. "His car is right there and I was just down the street when I saw him walking in this very door. Now let me see him, I know he's here."

Crap. Now what? I asked myself. "Fine, he's in his room with Bella. I don't want to bother them, if you get my drift." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and I swear I could _feel_ Bella blush in the next room. Quil blinked.

"Oh. Okay." He looked so sad. The mama wolf in me wanted to hug my cub and tell him everything, but I couldn't. At least, not until he knew I was his "mama wolf". Quil looked back at me, suddenly angry again. "Who the hell are you again?"

I sighed. I can't tell him my name, because he knows the legends and I don't want him to figure out anything before he phases. But, what else can I tell him? So I decided to just answer him truthfully. "My name is Nadi Cullen." His ears perked up and he glared at me. "The Cullen's aren't allowed on the reservation."

Crap, this was worse than lying to him. "Well, I'm special okay. If I weren't then why would Billy allow me in his house? I'm sorry to be such a bitch Quil, but Jake is busy and it would be best if you left. You'll see him again soon, you have my word."

I didn't give him a chance to answer and I shut the door. I really hated to be so mean to him, but hopefully, when he phases, he will understand and forgive me. I returned to the living room, to find Bella's face a bright red still. Wow that girl is too easy. I laughed at her and said, "Sorry Bells, it was the first thing that came to mind."

She shrugged, "It's fine. I guess." She looked at the floor, and I looked to Jake, whom had a light blush on his face also. I caught Embry's eye and nodded to Jake. Evil, I know, but I couldn't resist. Embry followed my gaze and started to tease Jake.

Billy, Bella and I listened to them bicker and argue for a few minutes before I said, "Bella, maybe we should get you home now. Charlie will be home soon and you need to cook for your old man."

Before either of us could get up Billy stopped us, "You can just eat here. Sam, Jared and Paul will be here before long. I was gonna fix a meal for them, but Bella you can do it here. I'll call Charlie and invite him down."

He rolled away before we could protest. So I went into the kitchen and Bella followed. We got out some pots and pans and began cooking.

We were going to make fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and homemade buttermilk biscuits. Sometime while we were cooking Paul and Jared arrived. I began to get nervous. I knew Sam was right behind them. We eventually finished cooking as Sam and Charlie walked in the front door.

I heard Sam ask where I was and Jake answered that I was in the kitchen. I felt a tug on my heart that seemed to happen when Sam was leaving or coming to me. I heard Sam's footsteps and then his presence filled the kitchen. I turned and saw him staring. Not at me, but at the table full of food.

I poked Bella in the side and she turned around. She tried to hold in her giggles as I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sam. I swatted his sculpted butt with my dishtowel. He finally turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, Bells, look, he noticed me!" I cried out dramatically. She laughed and I heard the guys in the living room asking what that was about.

Sam put his arm around my waist and said, "I'm sorry. You know how us wolves get. The only things we care about are our imprints and food. Forgive me?" His face turned into a full on puppy dog pout. Damn him. Damn him to hell, I thought.

I shrugged and looked away. "Fine, you're forgiven. Since you walked in here and stared at the food, the boys eat before you." I smiled sweetly at him. His face fell like I had just told him I killed his goldfish.

I turned away before he could catch me laughing. I walked into the living room and found another girl sitting in the room. She looked plain to me, but the way Jared was looking at her…oh, this must be his imprint, Kim. Embry had told me she was shy at first, but once you got to know her, she was a lot of fun. I walked over to her and pulled her from Jared's grasp.

He complained but I shot him a glare and he shut up. I pulled Kim into the kitchen and shoved Sam out. I called to Billy and Charlie so they could fix a plate before the wolves devour everything but the plates and the table.

I chatted lightly with Kim as she, Bella, Charlie and Billy fixed their plates. Once they were finished, I fixed a plate and set it on the counter behind me. Then I called to the boys. Sam stood in the back near the door and I saw him looking incredibly sad. Either because he was going to be the last to eat or because he thought I was mad at him I didn't know. I got my own food and set it on the table in front of me.

Finally, I couldn't take Sam's sad look anymore. I reached behind me and got the plate I had fixed before the boys came in and I handed it to Sam. He smiled brightly at me and kissed my forehead, then sat down next to me. I couldn't be that evil to him, after all the boys were done, there was nothing left. I couldn't let Sam starve to death. What kind of imprint would I be?

After we ate, everyone broke away. Jake and Bella went out to the garage with Embry and Paul. I figured Jake wanted alone time with Bella and Embry and Paul were just going out there to tease them. Charlie and Billy were in the living room, lost in a baseball game. Jared and Kim were also in the living room, lost in each other. I wonder if Sam and I will ever be that lovesick we can't look away from each other.

Sam helped me clean up Billy's kitchen, and then we went outside and sat on the hood of Carlisle's Mercedes. I told him about my new car, and he seemed excited about it. Charlie came out of the house with Bella and walked toward his cruiser. They stopped next to the car and Charlie said, "Nadi, Bella told me you guys had a project to work on for school. Now, I called the school and you girls can go back tomorrow. So do you want to come stay with Bella tonight so you can do your project?"

I looked at him and said, "Sure. I have to go home and get some clothes and my books. Check in with my dad and everything, but I'll be over there soon."

Bella looked at me when I said the word 'dad'. I guess I hadn't told her I was now referring to Carlisle as my father. It made my heart warm when I thought about it. Charlie nodded and he and Bella walked to his cruiser. Bella turned for a second and whispered low enough so Charlie wouldn't hear, "Dad?"

I smiled and shook my head. She got into the cruiser and they pulled away. I slipped out of Sam's arms and said, "I have to go. Staying with Bella and all."

He chuckled and stared into my eyes with an intensity that almost made my heart stop. "Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?" He asked. Holy crap I didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, sure." I said. My voice was shaky. That seemed to please Sam. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Then pulled away and said, "You have patrol tomorrow after school. Actually, you have patrol all week after school. Don't think I forgot about that little fight yesterday."

I hung my head, mock ashamed. "I know, I know. I'll make it up to you though, I promise." I told him. He smiled and kissed my left cheek. All right, just a little more, I thought. I wanted to kiss him so badly, I almost leaped on him, but I didn't. Instead, I hugged him as tightly as I could and whispered, "Good night."

He smiled into my hair and whispered, "Good night." He kissed the side of my head and pulled back a little. "Now, get to Bella's." He said louder and swatted my behind. I got into Carlisle's Mercedes and waved to Sam. I made it back to the Cullen's fairly quickly and called Carlisle. I told him about the day today and he was actually happy that I spent some of his money. I talked to Alice for a bit, now that she knew my secret, I talked more freely to her. She of course, wanted an update on Bella, which I gave her. I still didn't tell her about Jake imprinting on her. If Bella wants them to know, she will tell them if they ever talk to her again.

I gathered some clothes and my books for tomorrow and made my way to Bella's. We finished our project then stayed up talking in her room. I told her about my conversation with Carlisle and why I referred to him as my father. She seemed to like that a lot. We talked about Sam and our date for this weekend. As we lie down to go to sleep, I wondered if Jake would ever ask Bella out. I knew he would eventually, but I was ready to tease Bella about it.

* * *

**A/N: There are pics on my profile of Nadi's car and of Carlisle's Mercedes, since Nadi is so obsessed with driving it, I figured there should be a pic of it too. Thanks to my reviewers, Aya163, Rachel2w2 and Curtis who have reviewed every chapter I've ever written just about! And always, thanks to Ally, cause she's awesome! Love ya, doll!~Ever Uley~  
**

**Play list for this chapter: **

**"**_N 2 Gether Now_**" by Limp Bizkit**

**"**_Chop Suey!_**" by System of a Down**

**"**_Life's A Dance_**" by John Michael Montgomery**

**"**_One Girl, One Boy_**" by Collin Ray (Well that's obvious)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Bella woke me up so we could go to school. We both showered and ate breakfast, and then I drove us to school in Carlisle's Mercedes. I was sad, this was my last day to drive it since I was getting my car delivered today. When we arrived at school, people stared at us. Everyone had either seen or heard about our fight a few days ago with Lauren and Jessica.

I ignored it, I was used to staring. After all I was a six-foot-four Indian girl whose new best friend was a five-foot-four white girl with skin so pale she rivaled a vampire. Bella wasn't so comfortable with the staring. She was nervous and twitchy all through first period. As we walked out of first period, Bella's quiet friend, Angela Weber came up to her.

"Hey Bella. I heard what you did a few days ago. I usually hate violence, but I think those girls deserved it, so I just wanted to say good job." She smiled shyly and I giggled. Angela looked up at me. She was taller than Bella, about five-foot-seven, but I still towered over her. She smiled at me then said a quick goodbye to Bella and walked away. Bella was staring after her so I said, "I think she's intimidated by me."

Bella laughed and we walked to second period. The morning passed quickly and soon it was lunchtime. We walked into the cafeteria and nearly all eyes fell on us. We sat down at a table by ourselves, like we always do. Bella's old friends seem to have abandoned her, except for Angela.

We ate in silence and talked a bit about our after school plans. Just then, a chair next to Bella was pulled out and Mike Newton plopped down next to Bella. He leaned over and put his arm around Bella. She cringed away from him, and either he didn't care or he didn't notice, but he didn't remove his arm.

He smiled at Bella and said, "So, Bella, what are you doing this weekend? Wanna go to a movie or something?"

I almost laughed. Bella would be busy for her lifetime where boys were concerned. Jake would take care of that.

Bella pushed his arm away and said, "I don't have any plans right now, but Nadi is getting her new car today so we may drive up to Seattle to test it out."

That woman knew good and well I had plans with Sam this weekend, but I could lie and say Bella and I were doing something if it would get that creep to leave her alone.

Mike looked at me through disgusted eyes. "Why do you go to Forks High? Why not La Push High?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm living in Dr. Cullen's house. I'm his niece okay?" I said as calmly as I could.

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes. "I heard the Cullen's weren't allowed on the reservation? Is that why you do to school here?"

How the hell did he know that? He probably doesn't know why. I shook my head. "No, I'm allowed on the reservation." I said getting agitated. Then I had an evil idea. "Bella's old truck is about to die, how else would she go see her boyfriend if I don't take her?" I smiled at Bella, who blushed, of course. What did I expect her to do?

Mike's face fell. "You have a boyfriend, Bella?" He sounded so sad.

Bella looked at him, "Yeah. Jake's great too." Mike's eyes widened. "Oh, you're dating Jacob Black?" Bella nodded.

I wonder when Mike had met Jake. I also wonder if Bella threw Jake's name in the conversation just so Mike would remember him. Actually Mike did look a little afraid right now. I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

Mike glared at me and I laughed harder. Bella was giggling now too. Mike huffed and got up from the table. Bella and I composed ourselves as the lunch bell rang and we went off to class.

As soon as the final bell rang, Bella and I were out of the classroom and running towards the parking lot. We jumped into Carlisle's Mercedes, for what I hoped was the last time. My car should be waiting for me at the Cullen's. I tore down the road as fast as I could without Bella screaming bloody murder and we finally made it to the Cullen's house. When we pulled up next to the house, I saw my car. **(Picture on profile!)**

I was wondering why they would deliver the car and just leave it, but I didn't wonder about that too long. I pulled Carlisle's Mercedes into the garage and ran towards my Maserati. I ran my hand along the hood. I felt it's smooth metal under my hand. I stared at the gloss black paint for the longest time. It almost sparkled in the rare Forks sunlight. I had never seen a contraption more beautiful.

Bella's faint laughter brought me out of my trance. I turned to look behind me and saw that Bella was not alone on the Cullen's front porch. Sam, Jake, Jared, Paul and Embry were all standing behind her, laughing at me as I admired my car. I rolled my eyes and flipped them the bird and went back to admiring my car.

I opened the driver's side door and climbed in. I ran my hands over the tan leather on the steering wheel as my passenger door opened. I looked up and saw Bella climbing in. She smiled at me and happily suggested, "Let's go."

"What?" I asked her. She laughed, "Let's. Go. Don't you want to drive it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but Bells, this car is a lot faster than the Mercedes, are you sure you can handle it?"

Bella looked scared for a second but quickly recovered and said, "No, I can handle it. Now let's go." I saw that the keys were in the ignition, so I reached down and was about to start the car when Sam knocked on my window, startling both Bella and me.

"I don't think so, Nadi." He said, sternly. Crap, I have patrol.

I smiled at Sam and said, "What do you mean?"

He smiled back, "You have patrol don't you remember? You can drive Bella home, then come straight back." I didn't miss the Alpha timbre in his voice. Dammit, it's an order. I nodded sadly and said, "Fine." He opened my door and kissed my cheek and closed my door again.

Slightly disheartened, I started the car. As soon as I heard the engine start up my spirits lifted. I pressed down on the gas and listened to her purr. I could feel the vibrations in my seat, and at this moment, I was in heaven. Bella looked at me like I was nuts. I put the car in drive and we drove down the street to her house. The tires of my new car rolled easily over the smooth blacktop of the road. I almost didn't stop when I reached Bella's.

"Thanks for not killing me." Bella teased. She opened her door and got out. She waved goodbye as she went into the house. I put the car in reverse when I smelled it. The scent hit my nose so hard I almost choked on it. Vampire. I jumped out of the car and ran into Bella's house.

I burst through her door and almost knocked Bella over. I grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. I stood protectively in front of her.

"What in the world, Nadi?" Bella screamed surprised as hell.

The scent was stronger, so the bloodsucker was in her house. I heard a movement upstairs. I turned my face toward Bella but I didn't take my eyes off the stairs and put my finger over my lips to say to be quiet.

A movement in my peripheral vision made me turn my gaze to the stairs fully. I saw a blond haired male vamp standing at the bottom of the stairs with a brunette female vamp standing behind him. The male had a bag of Bella's clothes in his hand. He smirked when he saw us standing there. I guess they had never come across a werewolf before or they thought I was a lone wolf because the female said, "Look Adam, Bella's home and her little friend is trying to protect her." She laughed.

Adam nodded and said, "Victoria wanted to finish her off herself, so maybe we should take her with us. Grab her Vanessa."

Vanessa didn't need to be told twice. She lunged across the room toward Bella and I phased wolf and lunged too. We collided in mid air. My jaws locked around her head and I ripped it away from her body and tossed it aside. I would have to wait to finish the job. Then I mentally slapped myself for leaving Bella unprotected. I spun around and saw Adam glaring at me; he sprinted across the room to Bella. She was in the corner staring at the bloodsucker. Adam stepped toward Bella, making me growl and Bella trip. She fell over on her butt and Adam laughed.

He grabbed Bella's ankle and looked back at me. I was contemplating whether or not to lunge at him, when something happened that surprised the crap out of me. As the vamp was staring at me, Bella grabbed a baseball bat and swung at his face. A loud '**thwack**!' echoed throughout the house. Bella put a lot of power into that since the vamp looked stunned for a second, I took my chance and jumped. I ripped his head off in his moment of weakness. I pulled off his arms and legs and gathered up the pieces in my mouth. I looked around and saw that Vanessa's head had reattached itself to its body. I couldn't attack her right now and I think she was too afraid to attack me.

She grabbed the bag of Bella's clothes and ran out the back door. Damn, I thought. Why isn't anyone on patrol right now? I thought. I ran out the back door after her and saw her dart into the woods. I couldn't worry about her right now; we'll get her eventually. I ran far enough into the woods and set Adam's remains on fire. I phased human and ran back to Bella's naked. I was about to walk in the back door, when I heard voices inside. I picked out Sam's voice immediately. Then Jake, Jared, Paul and Embry. Crap the pack was here.

Slowly, I opened the back door, "Bella!" I called out. I heard everyone's footsteps coming towards the back door. "Stop! I'm naked! I only want Bella to bring me some clothes." I yelled to everyone. I heard some talking, rustling around and finally Bella's soft footsteps. She opened the back door and handed me a bundle of clothes. I slipped on the shirt and boxers, praying that they didn't belong to Charlie!

I walked in the house and saw that Sam didn't have a shirt on. He did earlier, though. I looked down and recognized the shirt I was wearing was the one Sam was wearing when I saw him at the Cullen's. Aw, he gave me his shirt, I thought. Wait, that also means I'm wearing his boxers. Oh my god, I'm wearing Sam's boxers! That thought made me turn bright red, causing Paul to laugh.

I ignored him and sat down at the table between Sam and Embry. Sam looked at me and asked, "What happened?" I took a deep breath and explained when I dropped Bella off I smelled a bloodsucker. I told them everything, Sam shook at certain places but I put my hand on his shoulder and he calmed immediately. When I got to the part about Bella hitting Adam with a baseball bat, Jake smiled proudly and kissed her on the cheek. Jared, Paul and Embry all congratulated her too, causing Bella to blush furiously under all the attention and praise.

When I finished, Sam stood up, instantly going into Alpha mode. "Nadi, you're off patrol tonight, you're staying here with Bella again. Paul, Jared and Embry get back to La Push and run the border. Jake and I will run patrol around Forks tonight. We'll run by here and the Cullen's house, just to be sure. Right now, Jake, stay here with Bella. Nadi and I are going back to the Cullen's so she can get some clothes. We'll be back."

Sam started towards the front door and I stood up to follow him. Jared, Embry and Paul went out the back, stripping their shirts off as they went. I walked outside to see Sam standing by the driver side of my car. I hope that man don't think he's driving. I walked up next to him and he opened my door, smiling. I put my hand on his cheek and smiled, then got into the car. Sam shut my door and in a flash was around the other side, getting in the passenger side.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. We went into the house. Sam followed me to my bedroom and stood in the doorway. "Get enough clothes for a couple of days. I don't know how long I'll need you to stay with her." He said softly. I nodded and shoved clothes into a bag. I zipped it up and looked to Sam. He had a longing look in his eye. I wonder what he's longing for.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. I still can't get over the fact that he's taller than me. With his arms wrapped around me, we stood there in a contented silence for a long time. Sam kissed the top of my head and whispered, "We have to go now."

Damn bloodsuckers ruin everything. I thought. I nodded glumly and pulled away. I reached for my bag, but Sam grabbed it before I could. We went out the door and got back into my Maserati. When we reached Bella's we got out. Sam came over to me and pulled me into a hug. He put his hand in my waist length hair and kissed behind my ear.

I sighed deeply, wishing we could stay here forever. He whispered, "I'll be right outside tonight if you need me. Just yell and I'll be right there. I promise."

I sensed a double meaning in his words. I nodded against him and said, "Okay. Go babe, I'll see you later."

He pulled away and smiled at the pet name I didn't realize I had used.

"Can you send Jake out when you go in?" He asked and I nodded.

He swiftly kissed my forehead and ran into the woods. I went into the house and found Bella and Jake sitting on the couch.

"Sorry Jake, Sam told me to kick you out. Time to go to work." I said, cheerfully.

He grimaced and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Bella's cheek and whispered something to her. I didn't want to intrude on their moment so I didn't listen to what he said. I trudged out the back door and Bella and I went into the kitchen to cook dinner for Charlie.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Merme Cullen, mandya1313, aya163, snow-covered-angel, Rachel2w2, and CoolCat98 for reviewing last chapter. Your reviews made me giddy! Of course thanks to AllytheVampChick for being so awesome, even if she hasn't updated any of stories lately, but I forgive her and I LOVE HER ANYWAY! ~Ever Uley~  
**

**Play List for this chapter:**

"_No One Sleeps When I'm Awake_" by **The Sounds**

"_Last Train Home_" by **Lost Prophets**

"_Have You Ever Seen the Rain_**?**" by **Creedence Clearwater Revival**

"_Looking Out My Backdoor_" by **Creedence Clearwater Revival**

"_Roots Bloody Roots_" by **Sepultura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning Bella and I woke up to the smell of something burning. We looked at each other briefly, then raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. We found Jake, Sam, and Paul attempting to cook breakfast. Keyword here: Attempting. Jake was at the stove with smoke rising out of the pan he was holding, Sam and Paul were rushing to try and put it out. Bella and I stood in the doorway watching this all go down. Jake put the smoking pan in the sink and turned the water on. Sam and Paul opened windows and tried to fan the smoke out.

Sam turned around and looked at guiltily at Bella and I. He smiled sheepishly and said, "Morning girls." Jake and Paul turned around and smiled cautiously at us. They all looked pretty ridiculous covered in something black, Paul had flour all over his bare chest and Sam had an eggshell in his hair. Bella and I burst out laughing at the same time. We should have been mad, but when they looked this silly, it was pretty hard.

I heard Jake say something but I didn't catch it, I vaguely heard the refrigerator door opening. The next thing I knew, I was hit in the face by something cold, wet and hard. I stopped laughing and wiped my face. It was an egg. I looked up and saw Sam holding the carton of eggs. Bella laughed even harder and tried to speak, "You…have….egg…on your…..face!" I sneered at her and wiped the egg yolk off my face then reached down and put it in Bella's hair. She screamed and ran across the room to hide behind Jake; then she threw flour at me.

I hid behind Paul, since he was laughing, and Sam threw an egg at him. Paul reached behind me for a strawberry that was sitting in a bowl on the counter when a loud voice stopped us. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" We all turned slowly to find Charlie standing there, fuming. Oh boy. Here we go.

"Well, sir, we, uh. See, Sam and me were down the street, and we uh, knew that Bella and Nadi, um, had school today…so we um, decided to come make them breakfast. But then, we, uh, messed up?" He stuttered. Charlie took a long look at all of us. Then started laughing heartily. Paul, Sam, Jake, Bella and I all looked at each other quizzically as Charlie composed himself and said sternly, "Get this cleaned up and get to school." He waved goodbye and left.

I sent Bella to go shower, even though she protested vehemently, I stood my ground and she gave in. The boys and I cleaned up the kitchen. Bella came down and I went up to shower. I showered quickly and went back down. When I reached the kitchen I looked at the clock. 7: 49 AM. I gasped. "Bella, we gotta go, we have eleven minutes before school starts. She jumped up quickly and ran upstairs to get our bags. By now Sam and Jake had gone, but Paul was still here. I was sad that Sam had left without telling my bye, but I guess he had to get to work.

Bella came back down and handed me my bag. We said bye to Paul and got into my car. I drove us to school faster than I normally would, but hey, we weren't late. As soon as I stopped I opened my door to get out, but I noticed Bella hadn't moved. I reached over and shook her gently. "Bella? You okay?"

She looked at me. "Yeah, just trying to get the world to stop moving so fast." I laughed at her and she finally got out.

At least it doesn't take me thirty minutes to drive to school, I thought as I checked my watch, 7: 56 AM. Four minutes to get to class. We ran through the parking lot, but Bella was going so slow, so I grabbed her arm and pulled her along with me. She slipped onto my back and I carried her into school. We ran through the doors and down the hall, when we reached her lockers, I set her down and we grabbed our books. Then we ran down the hall again. We made it to first period and sat down. Not a second later, the bell rang. I smiled smugly to Bella who rolled her eyes at me.

The day passed by quickly. When the final bell rang, Bella and I went to our lockers. Bella's locker was across the hall from mine so she was still close enough to me I could keep an eye on her.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Mike Newton heading towards her. "Hey Bella." He said, trying to sound seductive. I could almost feel Bella's annoyance and I smiled. I wondered why she doesn't just hit him in the face. If she can hit a vampire in the face with a baseball bat, why can't she just hit Mike Newton?

"Hey Mike." Bella said, she sounded extremely bored. I shut my locker and walked across the hall to stand behind her. Mike looked up at me and scowled. I knew he didn't like me, but why would I care. In my five hundred years, I have met tons of people like Mike Newton.

"So, Bella, what are you doing after school today?" Mike asked. Why can't Bella make plans with Jake so that she doesn't have to go anywhere with Mike, or have to lie about it. Bella shrugged and said, "We're going to do something."

That was vague, but nice try Bella. Mike smiled as Bella shut her locker and we began walking to the parking lot. "So, could I maybe come along? Or you don't have to go hang out with Nadi; she's not your keeper. You can hang out with me." Mike said. I almost laughed and was about to say something, but Bella cut me off. "No, Nadi is most certainly not my keeper. I can do whatever I want. I want to go hang out with Nadi, not you." I'm guessing she meant that so sound firm and cold, but Bella's voice was soft and Mike took this as uncertainty. God, this boy needs a clue.

I noticed that people in front of us were parting like they did whenever I walked. I'm a large woman, so they usually move out of my way when I walk down the halls. They would dive under the lockers to avoid the giant Indian woman if they could. Only this time, the crowd was parting for someone else. I looked over everyone's heads to see Jake and Sam coming towards us.

My eyes locked with Sam's and my heart fluttered. He smiled at me, I felt like my heart would explode from the sudden happiness I was feeling. Jake was scanning the crowd for Bella, they were still far away so they couldn't see tiny little Bella, but close enough to hear us if we spoke. So I turned to Mike and Bella, cutting off whatever Mike was about to say and I said, "So, Bella are you sure you want to come hang out with boring old me? I'm sure you and Mike would have a great time somewhere."

Mike beamed at me because he thought I was encouraging Bella to go with him, I was really just trying to get Jake over here faster. Bella looked up at me confusion and shock plastered on her face. I caught Jake's eye and saw anger flaring up, he started to shake, but Sam whispered something and he stopped. Bella, Mike and I finally reached where Sam and Jake were standing.

Bella unconsciously went to Jake, who put his arm around her shoulders. Mike's face fell and Jake noticed. "Sorry, man, Bella is with me. She is _always_ with me." Mike looked like his puppy had just died, and he slunk away. I pulled Sam into a quick hug, then the four of us walked out the doors.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked once the four of us got into the car, Jake and Bella in the back and Sam and me in the front.

Jake said, "Well, Paul and Embry are on patrol right now, most likely complaining about us wolves who have imprinted and we thought we would come see our lovely imprints." He kissed Bella's cheek and she blushed. I pulled out of the school parking lot and the drive to the Cullen's was silent.

When we got in, Bella and I did homework while Sam and Jake sat in the room with us and stared at us. Seriously, I get that this imprinting thing makes you want to be next to that person all the time, but did they have to stare? After we were done, Bella and I made dinner and we all sat down to watch TV while we ate. Bella and I cleaned the dishes Jake and I had patrol. So Sam drove Bella home and Jake and I went into the woods and phased.

'_So, you excited, Nadi? Your first patrol since joining the pack_.' Jake asked.

'_Not sure if I can get used to having you guys all in my head, but I guess I'll have to eventually._' I told him.

'_Just don't think about Sam while we're out here. We already have to see the things he thinks about you, which Embry and Paul don't mind, but please don't think about him in that light. I can't bear to think about my Alpha's "sexy ass"_.' He said. I laughed a wolfy laughed as Jake and I ran along the border.

'_I'll do my best, I promise_.' I thought to him. I was trying to avoid all thoughts of Sam so I wouldn't put Jake through any kind of emotional torture, so I started thinking about the leech that was after Bella and why she had sent two leeches to Bella's house.

I didn't like using the terms 'leech' or 'bloodsucker' because I had been so close to Carlisle for such a long time, but when it came to other vampires, I couldn't help it. The Cullen's didn't seem like real vampires to me.

Jake was ignoring my thoughts but was also thinking of the leech, whose name I had learned was Victoria. Patrol passed quickly and Sam phased to relieve us.

'_Okay, you two, home, shower then school_.' He thought/ordered.

'_Yes Sam_.' Jake thought. '_By the way, thanks Nadi for not thinking about Sam all night_.' He finished. Sam felt hurt.

'_You didn't think about me at all?_' He asked, he was semi-kidding, but I could feel real hurt.

'_Jake asked me not to because he didn't want to think about you the way that I do, so I managed to think of other things. Don't worry, you're on my mind every other second of the day_.' I thought. Sam was running toward me so I stopped and waited. He sat down next to me and poked me with his nose. I poked him back and he licked my muzzle.

'_Oh god! This is worse than you two thinking about each other_!' Jake thought as he phased out. I laughed and looked at Sam.

'_Guess I'll see you later_.' I thought, sadly. I didn't want to leave him and I could tell he didn't want to leave me either. We sat there for a long moment not thinking or doing anything until he nudged me again.

'_You have to get to school and keep an eye on Bella. I'll see you later after patrol. Our date is tonight remember? Get ready as soon as you get home from school. I'll have Jared, Jake, Embry and Paul on patrol while we're gone. I'll come pick you up around 5,okay? _' Sam thought. I nodded my wolf head and licked his muzzle as payback for licking me and I ran back to the Cullen's house before he could get me again. I phased near the house and ran inside. I took a quick shower and ate breakfast as fast as I could. I was dead tired and wishing I didn't have school today, but I had to. I could always sleep on the weekend.

I jumped in my car and raced off to Bella's. She was waiting on the porch for me and jumped in my car before I even stopped. I looked at her, surprised and confused. "Is there a vampire in your house?" I asked.

She looked confused now. "No, I'm just ready to get to school, so I can get home and see Jake. How was patrol?"

I sighed deeply. "Tiring. Jake wouldn't let me think about Sam all night." I said as I turned off Bella's street. I sped up the road toward school and noticed Bella didn't even look scared today. I guessed she had gotten so used to my driving fast it didn't scare her anymore.

We made it to school in record time. Lauren and Jessica were back at school today. All day long, they kept giving me and Bella death glares but when we looked at them they turned away, making Bella roll her eyes and me laugh. I didn't care today was Friday. My first date with Sam was tonight, and like anytime you have awesome plans you're looking forward to, time drags on forever. I spent the day either staring at the clock, sleeping or trying to stay awake. It wasn't working.

At first I thought if I slept then it would make the day pass quicker, nope. It seemed like I had slept for twenty minutes, but when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it had only been five minutes. I groaned in the middle of class, making everyone look at me oddly. So I just said, "Sorry. I'm just so bored." Everyone laughed except the teacher, who decided to ignore me and went right on with the lesson.

The last class of the day was the worst. I was counting the seconds till the final bell. I ended up counting myself to sleep and I missed the final bell. It was Bella shaking me awake that I realized it was the end of the day and the classroom was empty. Bella was laughing above me and I jumped out of my seat.

"Holy crap! Bells, we have to go! My date with Sam is in an hour and what am I going to wear?" I screeched. She only laughed at me. I growled and dragged her out the door and nearly shoved her into my car. I drove faster than I normally would with such a breakable human in the car and dropped Bella out at her house. As she got out, I called to her, "One of the boys will be outside all night, patrolling, but they can't come in all at one time. They can come into eat one at a time, if you want to feed them, but they can only stay till they are done with their meal, then you have to kick them out. That goes for Jake too!"

She looked disappointed but she agreed. I was out of her driveway before she was even in the house. I parked my car outside the Cullen's house and tore down the hall to my room, as I stood in front of my closet I realized, I had no idea what Sam and I were doing, and I doubt he would tell me. I grabbed a pair of jeans and the t-shirt Bella gave me for Christmas. If we were going anywhere upscale, then it was Sam's fault for not telling me. I doubted we would though, he was picking me up at five in the afternoon, but still there was no telling what Sam had planned for us.

I sat down on the couch and waited for Sam to arrive. I sat in silence and began to think maybe I should change my outfit. My jeans were simple, my shirt was a band t-shirt, and a pair of black ballet flats from Chanel that Alice had sent me for Christmas. **(Picture of her outfit is on profile.) **I had my waist length hair in a French braid down my back. I hoped Sam wouldn't think I wasn't making an effort; it's just had to dress for something when you have NO idea what you're doing. My thoughts were cut short by Sam's knocking on the door.

I jumped up and practically ran to the door and jerked it open. Sam laughed at my enthusiasm as I drank in his delicious scent and stared at his gorgeous body. I was glad I was dressed how I was; Sam was wearing sneakers, jeans and a t-shirt. That made me all the more curious as to _what the hell we are doing._

"Hello again." Sam's guttural voice spoke to my own depths. I smiled in response. I couldn't say anything if I wanted to. He took my hand and I shut the door behind me. He opened his truck door for me and I jumped in. As Sam walked around to the driver's side I couldn't help but wonder how difficult it would have been for little Bella to hop in Sam's truck. I held in my laughter as Sam pulled out of the driveway and onto the main road.

I was almost bouncing out of my seat. "So, what are we doing?" I asked innocently. Sam shook his head, "I'm not telling." He is such a tease.

I was trying to imagine all the possibilities in my head when Sam spoke, "You know what I caught the guys thinking about today when I phased?" Oh boy, no telling what they were thinking about, a bunch of teenaged werewolves with really nothing to do when they weren't patrolling or in school, so I shook my head. Sam grinned and said, "Well, Jared, Paul, Embry and Jake, were all thinking about you."

That caught me off guard. "Me? They were thinking about me?" I was shocked. Then I was angry. "What the hell were they thinking about me for?"

Sam laughed. "It wasn't bad. They were just thinking about how before you came along, they considered me a sort of, second father figure. Except Embry, he looked up to me more than the others-" He stopped suddenly, like he said something he didn't want to then went on, "Well, you'll be happy to know that not only do they accept you as a pack member and as my imprint, they consider you to be the pack mother. Especially after I got in trouble with you for making one of your cubs patrol late when he had school the next day." He smiled brilliantly at me.

Hearing this made me inexpressibly happy. The day I had imprinted on Sam, I felt another connection form with the boys. I really thought of them as my children, my cubs, and in another way as my brothers. It was indescribable, but I liked it.

When I didn't answer Sam, he looked at me and asked, "What's wrong? If you don't want the boys to think that I'll talk to them."

I shook my head, "No, I love it. I'm their wolf mama. I thought this for a while now, it's nice to know they think of me like that, too."

I could almost feel tears welling up in my eyes. I blinked rapidly and looked out the window. Sam didn't notice. A few minutes later, Sam and I pulled into a parking lot. I didn't look to see where we were, though, I trusted Sam. He opened my door and we got out. I noticed a small building next to the parking lot and a huge field behind it. Well this is odd, what are we doing here? I wondered.

Sam left me by the truck as he talked to the guy in the building. He walked back to me holding some gear in his hands.

He handed a set of gear to me and said, "Today, we are going paintballing."

Now I'm lost. This must be a modern day past time that I most certainly have never experienced before. "What is that?" I asked.

Sam smirked and explained everything to me, it sounded like fun. He helped me into the gear so I wouldn't get any paint on my clothes, it Sam shot me that is. He better not, or I'll get him back I swear. We walked together to the man who was now standing outside of the building waiting for us.

He smiled at the both of us and armed us with guns. Who in the world would give a five hundred year old werewolf a paintball gun? This guy. He explained a few more things, and then unleashed us on each other. Sam and I ran off in opposite directions, this should be interesting since we were supposed to hunt each other for a while, but Sam and I had heightened senses so we would find each other quite easily. This should be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to mandya1313, curtis, Rachel2w2, and xxcharlie93xx for reviewing. AllytheVampChick for still being her awesome self. Hope you like this chapter, I don't want Sam and Nadi's date to be some boring dinner and a movie date, so I shook it up a bit. The rest of their date is next chapter. I know not much it happening right now, but I'm about to shake things up in a very big way. ~Ever Uley~ **

**Playlist for this chapter:**

"_Like a Lady_" by** The Sounds (I'm seriosuly obsessed with this band right now)**

"_Seven Days a Week_" by** The Sounds**

"_She Wouldn't Be Gone_" by** Blake Shelton**

"_Giving In_"by** Adema**

"_How Could You_" by** Saliva**

"_Sound of Madness_" by** Shinedown**

"_Hit Me_" by **The Sounds**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

By the time we were done paintballing, Sam and I were covered in paint. I had some in my hair, and oddly enough, in my underwear. Weird. Now, we were back in the truck driving home. It was after eight pm and we had been paintballing three hours. We decided that no restaurant would let us eat if we had paint all over us, so I volunteered to cook for us.

We were teasing each other about who was a better shot when we pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I still called it the Cullen's house, since it didn't feel like home, so I couldn't call it home. I was a guest there, and I felt it.

I made us a large pan of Swedish meatballs with mushroom soup, potatoes, and creamed corn and baked some cookies. We ate like, well, we ate like wolves. After the meal we settled on the couch to watch some TV. Sam had to work at the night shift at the police station at eleven since they had given him this morning and afternoon off. It was a little after nine now and we were watching Law and Order: Special Victims Unit.

I was really into the storyline, paying attention to every detail trying to figure out the culprit before they gave it away. Apparently, I was the only one really into it. During a commercial break, I leaned forward to take a sip of kool-aid from my glass and I caught Sam staring at me. He had been all night. I looked at him. "What?"

He smiled sweetly. "Nothing, why?" I didn't like his tone, but I left it. Our time together was coming to an end. I was sad Sam had to work the night shift but I had patrol so I would get over it. At ten forty eight, Sam stood up from the couch and pulled me with him. "I gotta go to work now, sweetie."

My heart fluttered when he called me sweetie. I just nodded and followed him to the door. He pulled me into a hug and kissed just under my ear. Sam and I had kissed each other's cheeks, and Sam had kissed my forehead, hair and neck. Just about everywhere on my face, but we hadn't had our first kiss yet. Our lips had never touched, and I knew Sam wanted it to be special, as did I. I had never even had a boyfriend, in all my five hundred years. I wanted all of my first romantic experiences to be special and to be experienced with my imprint, my soul mate.

Now, Sam was about to give me my first kiss. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me as close as he could, his face was buried in my neck. My arms were around his shoulders. He pulled away slightly and put his rough hand under my chin and slid it around to the back of my neck. We stared deep into each other's eyes. Sam leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to mine.

His lips were warm and his breath was sweet. Our lips moved together in perfect harmony for a long moment. Sam's tongue traced along my bottom lip, I was more than willing to give him access. Just as our tongues met, Sam's phone went off. We pulled apart and I sighed softly, trying to hide my frustration. Sam groaned loudly as he looked at the caller I.D.

"It's Charlie, damn, I have to go. I'll see you later tonight, okay?" He said.

"Okay. I'll have some food ready for you when you get off." I said. He took a step toward the door, but stopped and looked down at me. He reached his hand up and brushed it along my cheek. He smiled at me and I smiled back. His phone went off again. Sam groaned again and walked out the door. He got into his truck and waved to me, and then he was gone.

I was disheartened to see him go, but that's life. I stood in the doorway, feeling empty and alone when I heard the wolf howl. Crap, I forgot I had patrol. I shut the door to the Cullen's house and ran into the woods. I phased, still thinking about Sam. Jared and Paul were on patrol.

'_Oh great, Nadi's here to ground dirty thoughts of Sam into my head. Just so you know, if I jump him the next time I see him, it's because of you and your dirty thoughts of him._' Paul thought.

'_Shut up Paul, I can't wait till you imprint. When you're thinking about her all night, I'll be sure to remind you of this. Jackass_.' I told him.

Jared laughed at our exchange. I knew he had nothing to put in, since he thought about Kim all the time. At least I tried to think of things other than Sam. Instead of thinking about my imprint, I decided to think of the boys in the pack. I felt a different connection with each one.

For instance, Paul and I had an interesting relationship. We teased each other, were sarcastic to each other, almost mean to each other, but it was all in good fun. Like the day Sam told Emily he had imprinted on me. When Jake introduced Bella as his imprint, the way he had done it so proudly was almost cheesy. Paul and I had shared an amused look that day. We had the same sense of humor. I felt the need to just get along with him, joke around with him.

Jared was different. He was quiet, shy, reserved. Extremely devoted to Kim, obviously, but he was like a brother to me. I still felt the pack mother bond with both of them. Paul was my loud obnoxious cub who was fun to have around when you were bored, but you hid him in his room when you had company. Jared was the good child who you could take to an important dinner with co-workers and he would behave properly. I loved these boys just the same as with Embry, Jake and even Quil.

I felt that Embry was a sweet boy. He, Jake and Quil were like the Three Musketeers and I knew it hurt them not to all be together like they had in the past. Quil would be joining soon though. I could tell if Embry ever imprinted, the girl he imprinted on would be in for quite a treat. Just from the few times I had seen him interact with girls, he was romantic. Not a flirt or a player, just sweet, loving, caring, affectionate, the list goes on with him. His imprint would be very lucky. Embry acted a certain way around the boys. Sam, Jared, Jake and Paul all knew Embry as the werewolf, who was funny and a bit loud. I knew different, I was his 'mama wolf'. I could see deep inside his soul almost. He was deep, I knew that much.

That brings me to Jake. He was a bright soul, he radiated happiness, and if possible he was even happier when Bella was around. They were a perfect fit. Bella was shy, but was rapidly coming out of her shelter, and Jake was outgoing and loud. I loved all my boys just the same. I was sure I would love Quil too when he joined.

Sam was one of my boys too, of course, just in a different way. I saw both sides to all my boys, even a side they couldn't see of each other. Sam included. I saw his strong, Alpha that was always in control of whatever situation we were in. When he was with me, I saw his sweet side that cared so much about me. I also saw how much he cared about all the boys, they were important to him too.

Paul brought me out of my thoughts. '_Wow. That's deep, Nadi_.'

'_Yeah. We see two sides to you, too, you know. This mama wolf side you seem to have with us. You're strong and protective over us. Then we see this bubbly person whose been alone for so long and is just genuinely happy to have so many people around to take care of_.' Jared seconded.

I smiled in my thoughts. '_Thanks boys_.'

'_No problem. Just thought you should know where you stand with us_.' Paul said.

We finished patrol without much more chatter from me. It was around seven thirty that morning when I finally trudged into the Cullen's house. Paul and Jared were right behind me. Sam was getting off work at eight and would be hungry, I knew. Paul and Jared went into the living room, presumably to get some sleep before the food was done. I made a huge meal of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and biscuits.

After I finished cooking, I made Sam a plate and stuck it in the microwave for him. I made my own plate and called Paul and Jared in to eat. We ate in near silence, my eyes stayed on the clock. It was eight now, Sam should be here soon. My entire body was excited to see him again. I could feel it in my toes. I finished eating, as did Jared and Paul. I washed their plates and cleaned the kitchen. It was eight thirty. The boys went upstairs to go to sleep. I sent Jared into Alice and Jared's room and Paul into Carlisle and Esme's room. I knew if the Cullen's came home soon, then they would be the most okay with the werewolf smell.

I sat on the couch and watched the minutes tick by. It was nine now. Where the hell was Sam?

(Sam's POV)

Work at Fork's Police Station was slow to say the least. I just wanted to do the job, and then get back to Nadi. That kiss this morning was beyond anything I had ever imagined it would be. I knew it would feel good to kiss my imprint, but the feeling I had was incommunicable. It was almost eight in the morning now. Nadi, Jared and Paul would be off patrol by now. I watched the clock, almost positive that this is what Nadi was doing at this exact moment also.

Just then, I heard Charlie's phone ring. I hoped we wouldn't have to go out on a call. If we did, it would be hours before I got home to Nadi. I didn't listen to Charlie's conversation, but I regretted that when Charlie walked up and leaned on my desk. His face was hurt and guilt-stricken. Uh-oh. This wasn't good.

"What is it Charlie?" I asked nervously.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. He's at Forks Hospital. I'm heading up there now, you go down to La Push and get Billy. He's having a fit that Jake is with Bella and he can't reach him and there's no one else to take him to the hospital. I'll meet you up there." Charlie said. He and Harry were best friends and fishing buddies. I knew this was hurting Charlie and Billy too.

I nodded to Charlie and went outside. I climbed in my truck and drove to La Push. I pulled up to Billy's house and got out. As I did, Billy was wheeling himself down the driveway. I opened the passenger's side door and helped him in. On the drive back to Forks, we didn't speak. We couldn't. There was nothing I could say to make this better. I was thinking about Harry's family, his wife, Sue and their kids, Leah and Seth. Leah was nineteen, just a year younger than me and Seth was about fourteen.

We reached Forks hospital, and I helped Billy out of the truck. I found out where Harry was and we went to where he was. Charlie was sitting in the waiting room of the ICU. I guessed Sue was in the room with Harry, but where were Seth and Leah? Billy patted Charlie's shoulder. I felt awkward, sure I knew Harry well, but not like Charlie and Billy. I sat down across the room from Charlie. We sat in silence for a while until Billy spoke. "Sam. Don't you want your Nadi here with you? See if she can round up all the boys, too."

I smiled when he mentioned Nadi. "She'll bring them don't worry." I said as I left to go call her. I didn't want to tell her this over the phone. I had a sneaking suspicion that she had known Harry from her time in La Push when she knew my father, if she had known him, he would remember her like Billy did. I just wanted to talk about that with her in private, not over the phone. I dialed the Cullen's home phone as I checked the clock, nine forty five. Damn, I was supposed to be at the Cullen's an hour and a half ago.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Nadi?" I asked, knowing it was her.

"Sam? Where are you? Why aren't you here yet?" She asked, fully alert now. I felt bad. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't there, but still, I couldn't help but feel guilty I wasn't with her. Not just guilty because I had promised I would be there, but anytime I wasn't with her I felt guilty. Like I was depriving her of love or something, it was an odd feeling that came with imprinting.

I took a deep breath. "Nadi, I need you to get all the boys and Bella and come to Forks Hospital. It's important, okay? I'll explain everything when you get here."

She didn't question me for a moment. Just simply said, "We're on our way," and hung up. I adored that woman. She never asked for a full twenty-minute explanation on why I was where I was and why I was late, just accepted what I asked her to do, knowing I would explain when she got here. I loved her. This wasn't imprinting either. Imprinting only bound me to her in some way, it pulled me to her, but I fell in love with her own my own. Now there's just the dilemma of telling her. When was the right time? I wanted to call her up and tell her right now, but she was busy coming here and I can't very well tell her that right now. It would have to wait.

(Nadi's POV)

As soon as I hung up the phone I was up the stairs. I went into Alice's room and shook Jared awake. "What is it?" He asked groggily.

"Get up now. Sam wants us all to meet him at the hospital, something happened." I said sternly. I had his full attention now. He jumped up. "What happened?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. Sam said he would explain when we get there so we got to go now. Go call Embry. Tell him to go pick up Jake and Bella and meet us there, I'll go get Paul. When you're done with Embry go to the garage, I'll drive us."

Jared ran down the stairs and I went into Carlisle and Esme's room. "PAUL!" I shouted and shook him. I knew this would piss him off, but oh well he needs to get up.

"What?" He asked. Oh boy, he's angry. He rolled over and glared at me. My mama wolf instincts kicked in.

"Don't you use that tone with me, you know better than that. Now get out of bed, now. Sam wants us to meet him at the hospital, I don't know why, he just said he'll explain when we get there, but we have to go now." I said.

Paul knew better than to cross me when I had spoken to him so sternly. My command was almost as effective as an order from the Alpha. Paul jumped up and got dressed. We trekked down the stairs and into the garage, where Jared was on the phone with Embry, relaying the message.

Embry promised to pick up Jake and Bella. Jared, Paul and I hopped into my Maserati and tore down the street to Forks hospital.

We all ran through the hospital, narrowly avoiding doctors and nurses. I was following Sam's scent until we found him in a waiting room with Billy and Charlie. I was confused. These were the only people I knew in La Push, why would I need to be here? Maybe it had to do with someone the boys knew and he just needed me to bring them.

I took a seat next to Sam, Jared and Paul next to me. "What happened?" Paul asked. Sam shook his head a little. "Wait until Jake and Embry get here, then we'll explain. Paul grumbled, but didn't argue. Charlie looked sad and nervous. Billy was calm, but staring at me with sympathetic eyes. What the hell is going on? I wondered.

Jake and Embry walked into the waiting area with Bella. "What's going on?" Jake asked breathless. Everyone was quiet for a minute, waiting for Charlie, Billy or Sam to answer.

Finally, Charlie looked down, and was about to speak until a small woman ran into the room. Charlie immediately stood up as the woman hugged onto him for dear life. Jake, Embry, Jared and Paul stood up, too. "What is going on?" Jake repeated, this time more urgent. Sam and Billy had tears in their eyes; they knew exactly what had happened and it was pissing me off that I didn't know what was happening.

Jake crossed the room and placed a hand on the woman's back, "Sue, what happened? Is Harry okay?" He asked softly. Harry? Harry Clearwater? I knew Harry when he was a teenager. This revelation made me more nervous.

I wrapped my hand around Sam's elbow and squeezed gently. I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Harry Clearwater?" He nodded. I could feel my face turning as white as Bella's.

Sue finally calmed down a bit. "He…he's dying. He's…. saying his… goodbyes…to the kids. Sam, he wants …to see you. I couldn't…handle it." She choked out between sobs.

Billy looked at Sam, who hadn't moved. "Sam." He said softly. Sam looked up and Billy continued. "I know it's hard but, you need to go see Harry." Billy glanced briefly at me and noticed the color draining from my face. He understood so much by this one look. He knew that I had known Harry and he was going to die without knowing about me. Billy nodded to me and said, "Sam if you don't think you can handle it alone, take Nadi with you."

Sam looked at me and stood up. I grasped his hand tightly and followed him down the hall. We walked into a room where two teenagers were sitting beside an older man. I recognized his face at once. Harry Clearwater. In his final moments, he looked calm. He knew the end was coming. Our eyes met and his sullen face filled with recognition. He remembered me.

Sam said something to the teenagers I guessed were Seth and Leah. I barely noticed their exit from the room. Sam and I walked closer to the bed. Harry reached a hand out to me and I took it. "Nadi?" He asked weakly.

I nodded. "I'm a werewolf, Harry, and the only daughter of Taha Aki. I've been around since the very beginning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you all those years ago. It was for the best."

He nodded as best he could. "I always wondered what happened to you after Levi died." He said weakly. Sam and I were silent as he spoke his final words. "Seth will be phasing soon, I know it. Keep a special eye on him for me, will you Sam? And Nadi, take care of Leah. She doesn't have many friends she can relate to. She needs someone special. And make sure Sue knows I loved her and always will. Help her in any way you can. Thank you both so much." Sam and I smiled weakly at him, trying to hold back tears as Harry closed his tired eyes, never to be opened again.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOO sorry for the wait. I know it was only a couple days, but I don't like to wait to update. It was my dad's birthday, and I was sick and sleeping a lot. So sorry I haven't updated, hope you forgive me, even if this chapter is sad. **

**Thanks to mandya1313, aya163, coolcat98, curtis, and Rachel2w2 for reviewing last chapter. Of course my special thanks to AllytheVampChick for being awesome beyond words. And for finally updating her stories, but I forgive you since I know what you were up to! ;) ~Ever Uley~**

**Play list for this chapter:**

"_The State of Massachusetts_" by **Dropkick Murphys**

"_Finnegan's Wake_" by **Dropkick Murphys**

"_James Brown's New Year's Eve Bash_" by **Sentient Machine**

"_Magic Man_" by **Heart**

"_Kiss Me I'm Shitfaced_" by **Dropkick Murphys**

"_Bye Bye Beautiful_" by **Nightwish**

"_Love, Me_" by **Collin Raye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

(Nadi's POV)

Sam and I left Harry's hospital room in a daze. I had killed vampires before, but it was a different feeling to see someone you had known for so long die in front of you. I hadn't been that close to Harry when I knew him so many years ago. I had met him a few times when he was a teenager and I remember he flirted with me quite a bit. The last time I had seen him was at Levi's funeral; that was also the last time I had seen Billy and Quil Ateara, Senior.

When we reached the waiting room, Sue took one look at our faces and broke down again in Charlie's arms. She was past the point of hysterical. The boys understood Sam's grief-stricken look, but they didn't understand mine. I had known Harry before even Sue or Charlie. Maybe even before Billy.

I noticed Leah and Seth in the corner. Leah was glaring at me. I smiled sadly at her, and her fiery glare turned ice cold. "Who are you?" She demanded. I didn't know what to say to her, so I answered with the truth.

"Nadi Cullen." My voice was soft and cautious. I remember the reaction Quil Jr. had when I told him my last name.

Her flawless face twisted into a grimace. "The Cullen's aren't allowed on the reservation. So leave." She said.

Billy spoke up, "Leah, she's with me."

This didn't calm her down. She ignored Billy and said, "What did my father say to you?"

Oh, he only said to keep an eye on Seth once he turns into a giant wolf and joins Sam's pack. And for me to befriend you, even though I can tell you don't want me anywhere in your life. He knows he can trust me since I've known him since he was seventeen, but I can't tell you that just yet, now can I? I couldn't tell her my thoughts, so I said, "Just that he loves you guys more than anything and he wants you to know he'll always be watching you."

For some reason, this did not comfort Leah. "What's so special about you?" Huh? What the hell is she talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What's so special about you that my dad told you that? Why did you get to see my father's final moments?" She asked with an edge to her voice.

Sue interrupted before I could answer, "Sam was in there, too, Leah." Her voice was calm and even, despite the tears still pouring from her eyes.

Leah stood up. "Dad asked for Sam. Not her." She began to shake. Wait a minute, shake? She's going to phase, oh my god she's going to phase! I'm not the only female wolf! I'm not a freak! I almost did a happy dance in my head until I realized that Seth was shaking too. I didn't answer Leah's tirade against me, just poked Sam in the side and nodded towards Seth and Leah.

He silently gasped and walked over to Seth. He put his hand on Seth's shoulder and looked back at me. Our eyes locked and he nodded towards Leah. I slowly walked to her. "Leah, can we take this outside please? You're upsetting your mother."

Leah shook harder, "Who are you to tell me what to do?! My father just died and here you come out of nowhere, I've never even seen you before and you're ordering me to go outside!"

I sighed. Enough was enough. She didn't have to be so difficult about it. I understand she's upset about her dad's passing, but all I asked was to take it outside. When this girl phases, she will feel the power Sam and I have over her. Sam of course, has his Alpha power, Jacob has his Beta power and I have my mama wolf power. Not as powerful as an Alpha command, I can't order them to do anything in such a way that they can't refuse, I just hold that motherly connection with each one. And Leah is in major trouble with the big mama wolf.

Ignoring her refusal, I picked Leah up and carried her over my shoulder out of the hospital. I could hear Sam and Seth following. Leah fought with me the whole way, but she couldn't fight me.

I carried Leah into the woods, her shaking was getting worse. Just a little more and she would phase, but I wasn't waiting all night for her to do so. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. So, I dropped her onto the forest floor. Hard.

"Hey! What is your problem? You carry me out of the hospital then drop me somewhere in the woods!" Leah screamed at me.

I smiled at her. "Yep. What are you going to do about it?" I asked with amusement seeping into my voice. She jumped up and phased right there. I phased in front of her.

'_What the hell just happened? Oh my god? Am I…. am I a dog_?' Leah's thoughts were panicky.

'_We prefer the term werewolf_.' I thought softly.

'_I can hear you, but where are you_?' Leah asked.

'_I'm right in front of you. I'm the white wolf you see in front of you_.' I told her softly. I didn't want to scare anymore than she already was.

'_What is happening to me_?' She was close to tears. I wondered briefly if wolves could cry, but then I snapped back to the situation at hand.

'_Leah, the legends of the Quileutes are true. You and I are the only female werewolves. Sam is our Alpha. Jake is our Beta. Jared, Paul and Embry are in the pack also_.' I told her.

She sniffled in her thoughts. '_What is your name_?' She asked.

I chuckled in my thoughts. All this and she didn't even know my name. '_Nadi. My name is Nadi. And there's something you should know about me_.' I told her.

She looked at me through her wolf eyes and asked, '_What is it_?'

'_My life story_.' I whispered.

'_Huh_?' I could feel her confusion, so I showed her in my thoughts everything that had happened to me over the past five hundred years. When I finished she was quiet.

'_So you are five hundred years old_?' She asked.

I nodded my massive white head. Her thoughts were jumbled and sympathetic towards me. Then she started thinking about her dad, and I tried to stay out of her head. Until she asked about being a werewolf and I explained more about the pack, imprinting and who had imprinted.

Then Leah asked, '_So, why do I feel a connection to you? If Sam is our Alpha, Jacob is Beta, what are you_?'

'_Well, I am much, much older than all of you. I seem to have taken on the pack mother role. The boys have taken to referring to me as Mama Nadi or Mama Wolf in their thoughts. They try to hide it from me, but I catch them saying it all the time_.'

She laughed and I could see her thoughts agreeing with the boys. Then I asked her a sad question. '_Leah, would you like to see your father's last moments_?'

She looked down but then answered quietly, '_Yes_.' So I replayed the scene in Harry's hospital room.

I felt pain in my heart, but it wasn't my own. It was Leah's and…Seth's. He and Sam had phased before I started replaying the scene for Leah. Seth had seen it all.

Sam and I spent the next few hours calming Seth and Leah down enough to phase back, then told them they couldn't return home because they were unstable. Billy was explaining everything to Sue so she wouldn't be worried. Sam ran back to my house to get some clothes for Leah and me.

She was almost my size. She was tall, six feet tall to be exact. Still four inches shorter than me, but at least I wouldn't be the only giant native girl walking around in as little clothes as possible in the dead of winter.

Sam brought us clothes and we phased back. We were behind the hospital again so I could drive my car home. Seth rode with Sam in his truck and Leah with me in my Maserati.

"Whoa. Nice car, Mama." She said then froze. I laughed. She had only been a wolf for five hours and here she was calling me mama already. I unlocked the doors and we got in. Sam had left before us, but we passed by him and arrived at the Cullen's before him.

Leah and I walked into the house and sat down on the couch in silence. Leah spoke first.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you in the hospital. You know Sam's ex-girlfriend, Emily?" I nodded. "Well, she's my cousin. We're really close though, like sisters." Crap. I gulped and Leah continued.

"Emily called me and told me Sam broke up with her for some whore who'd just moved here and stole him right out from under her. In the hospital, when I saw you with Sam, I knew you were the 'whore who stole Sam'" She used air quotations to let me see her point of view on the whole debacle.

I smiled at her. She went on, "When we were in the woods, you explained imprinting to me. Is that what happened?" She asked cautiously.

Nodding, I answered her question. "Yeah. I've been alone for five hundred years, then that day we saved Bella from Laurent, I looked into Sam's eyes and I knew I had found him. Five hundred years, I waited, even looked for my imprint. Then there he was, right in front of me. When I heard he was with Emily, I didn't want to give him up to her because he was hers first, but I have waited too long to just give him up. I didn't want to hurt Emily, but once you imprint you'll understand the pull. It's impossible to resist."

Leah looked thoughtful. "Do you think I'll imprint?" She asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Everyone thought it was rare, but me, Sam, Jake and Jared have all imprinted. Embry and Paul were outnumbered, but now that you and Seth have phased, we're even. By the way, I should warn you, you know we can hear each other's thoughts when in wolf form. Well, Jake, Sam and I are good at controlling our thoughts so that it doesn't bother Embry or Paul that we think lovey thoughts all during patrol. Jared, however, is a different story. He's the most whipped of us all. So when you're in wolf form with him, be prepared to hear about Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim, Kim. She's a great girl, don't get me wrong. Once you've seen her through Jared's eyes, though…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my own sentence. I shuddered, causing Leah to laugh loudly.

She wasn't so bad. Actually I liked her a lot. It would be nice to have another girl in the pack. We chattered on a bit more until Sam and Seth walked into the house. Seth said he was tired so I sent him to Carlisle's room to go to sleep. I sent Leah to Alice's room and I sat down on the couch with Sam. It was just after three in the afternoon on Sunday.

Sam and I had only had our first date last night, but now it seemed so far away with everything that was happening. We sat in silence, just leaning on each other, enjoying the other's company.

I knew Sam was upset about Harry's death and so was I, which is why I think we were so quiet. We just needed each other's solace. We needed a safe haven, and we were each other's.

Around six, I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to cook something to eat. Sam told me Jared and Paul were on patrol right now, and I knew they would be hungry. Jake and Embry were on right after them and they would want something to eat.

Jared and Paul were the two worst to put together on patrol. Jared ONLY thought about Kim, and Paul got mad extremely easy. I don't know whom I felt more sorry for, Paul for having to endure Jared's lovey thoughts on Kim, or Jared for having to endure Paul's wrath.

Sam followed me into the kitchen and we began to cook. I felt bad knowing what Paul had to go through on patrol with Jared, since Paul could only cause Jared bodily harm that would heal quickly, Paul was scarred for life by Jared's thoughts. So I thought I'd make Paul's favorite meal, breakfast. It would work out nicely for when Leah and Seth got up to eat.

I made a large pan of eggs, a huge plate of bacon, an equally large plate of sausage, (some of the boys don't eat one or the other) and a mountain of biscuits. I set two plates aside for Seth and Leah and his them in the oven. Then Sam and I sat down to eat as Jared, Paul, Jake and Embry walked in the backdoor and started getting food without acknowledging Sam or I.

They sat down at the table and finally said muffled hellos to us. I laughed at the silly wolf boys. Seth and Leah came into the kitchen then and I thought Seth was going to cry when he saw the food was gone. I finished my food then, so I opened the oven as I placed my plate in the sink. I handed Seth and Leah theirs and I started to clean up.

After everyone ate, Embry and Jake went out on patrol, so Sam took Seth and Leah into the living room for a talk. I stayed in the kitchen, struggling to keep Paul and Jared entertained.

The boys sat at the table arguing about who could fight better. I ignored them and tried to keep from hurting them both. After about twenty minutes of their arguing, I had had enough.

"BOYS! ENOUGH!" I yelled. They looked at me shocked I had raised my voice, but they were quiet. Then Paul whispered, "He started it."

To which Jared replied, "You started it." And another argument ensued.

I gave them a deadly glare and sent them to the woods to patrol as punishment. "We just finished patrolling, though." Jared whined. I sighed and pointed to the back door.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you argued after I told you to shut it. Now, go." I demanded. The boys walked out grumbling as Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Where are they going?" He inquired. I shook my head.

"They were being childish, so I sent them to patrol." I told him. He laughed.

Seth appeared behind Sam. "You really are Mama Wolf aren't you?" He said, chuckling. Sam nodded and replied, "Yeah she is."

Sam and Seth joined Leah in the living room so I went outside and phased.

'_Jared, Paul, go home. Next time you'll listen to me when I say stop won't you_?' I asked in my thoughts.

'_Yes ma'am_.' Jared replied.

Then I remembered it was Sunday, we all had school tomorrow. So I said, '_Embry, Jake, you boys go home, too. I know your shift doesn't end until late, but I won't have you boys going to school and sleeping in class or not going at all because you're too tired. So go, I'll send Sam out with one of the Clearwater's_.' I told them.

All four boys thanked me and I felt them phase back. I followed suit, got dressed and went inside. Now I have to deal with Sam.

I walked into the living room and said, "Sam, I sent the boys home. Someone needs to patrol." I looked pointedly at him.

He groaned. "Why did you send them home?"

"They have school tomorrow." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can take Seth or Leah with you. I'll see you tomorrow after school."

He stood up and pulled me into a hug. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "Okay. I'll take Seth with me. Come on, Seth." Sam kissed my lips sweetly and walked to the back door.

Seth grinned and jumped up, happily following Sam out the back door. I turned to Leah. "Are you okay, Leah?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Today has been so crazy though." She mused. I know what she meant, so much had happened today. Her father died and she and her brother had phased into giant wolves and been taught about vampires.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Things will get better though. I promise."

Leah looked down, then back at me and smiled. "You know," she started, her voice now filled with curiosity, "I bet since you're half a century old, you've never had a girls' night have you?" She asked. I shook my head.

She smiled bigger and jumped off the couch. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into Alice's room. "I saw her bathroom when I was sleeping in her earlier. Since she's not here, we are going to take full advantage of it." Leah said. I was a bit afraid now. I remembered all the things Bella told me about Alice dressing her up. I knew Leah needed a friend right now, and I was happy to have her find that friend in myself.

We reached Alice's room and went straight into her bathroom. Leah and I spent an hour in Alice's bathroom, doing each other's hair and make up. Then we went into my room and played in my closet. Alice had sent me a bunch of high fashion clothes for Christmas, I hadn't had a chance to wear any of it, but they were getting its use now with Leah and me.

Around eleven thirty, I told Leah I had to go to sleep for school the next day. She looked sad, but agreed and went to Alice's room so she could sleep some more. I could feel a bond forming between Leah and me. We were already pack sisters, and I had this odd motherly bond with all my young wolves, save for Sam, but I wanted Leah to be my friend on her own. She was really the only one who had a choice. Sam was bound to me by imprinting, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry and Seth were bound by this motherly pack thing, and Leah seemed only slightly effected by it, but she got to choose whether or not she wanted to be my friend.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter I've written where I'm actually not that happy with it. I got stuck in the middle and just tried to find a place to end it. I'm really not happy about that, I feel like I'm writing blind or something. I will try and fix whatever damage I've caused in this chapter, so it may be a bit before I update again. Don't worry, I'm just trying to figure things out.**

**Thanks to CoolCat98, Curtis, xxcharlie93xx, xDanax13, Aya163, and Rachel2w2 for reviewing last chapter. Thanks to AllytheVampChick for being the coolest person ever. By the way, I forgot to tell you this, I had that Blackwater dream again. Only it was slightly different, the guy hit me for it instead of yelling like he did last time! So weird! ~Ever Uley~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next day of school went by in a daze. I came home, tried to keep the boys in line, keep Seth and Leah from becoming too upset and phasing unexpectedly. We had a few close calls but Sam was able to get them out of the house in time. Harry's funeral was being held on Tuesday afternoon. Tomorrow.

I made dinner for the boys, patrolled and went to bed. I woke up at ten on Tuesday morning and showered quickly. I went into Alice's room where Leah was sleeping and woke her up. Seth was patrolling with Sam and Jared right now so I went downstairs and made some breakfast for them.

As I finished breakfast, the Sam and Seth came in. Seth went upstairs to shower without a word to anybody. I didn't blame him though, as I would have been the same way had I been there when my father died. I didn't even know how my father died. Leah came down just after Seth went up. She was dressed in all black, like me.

We ate in silence and when Seth came down to eat we were still silent. At eleven-thirty, we left for La Push. I drove my Maserati with Sam holding my hand the entire time. Seth and Leah in the back, not speaking a word.

When we arrived at the cemetery, we got out. Seth and Leah stayed behind Sam and I the entire time. That earned us a few looks from some of the locals who didn't know about us. With my werewolf hearing I heard people ask why they weren't with their mother when she needed them so badly.

Silly people. It was for their safety. Seth and Leah were days old werewolves. There was a high risk of them becoming too upset and phasing in the middle of the church. Besides, it was their decision to walk behind us, just in case.

We walked in and took our seats. We sat behind Sue. Sam was on the end, Seth next to him, then Leah and me. I ached not being able to be next to Sam, but this was about Seth and Leah, so we can deal.

The service was beautiful and heartbreaking. The most poignant part was when the presiding elder announced Leah was going to make a speech. She collected herself and stood up. Standing behind the podium, I could see she was nervous and sad, but trying to keep it together. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"A death in the family leaves a void that cannot be filled. No one can ever take the place of that deceased individual. We shouldn't try to comfort each other that it 'was their time anyway.' I don't believe that is true for my father. I need him now more than I ever have before. I can't stand here and tell you stories about the times I had with my father. You still wouldn't understand how close we were and it would hurt me too much. So I wrote a poem instead. I call it, 'My Father, My Savior.'" Leah paused and sniffled before wiping her eyes and cleared her throat, then began again.

"You held my hand when I was small,

You taught me about the world.

About life, about love, about everything I would ever need,

You stayed so close, to pick me up when I would fall,

To clean me up when I would bleed.

And without you here, things are bad,

I needed you now more than you'll ever know.

My heart is broken but I am not sad,

I do wonder why it had to be you that had to go.

Now I recall your final words to me,

'You're still my angel, Leah and you always will be,'

You said it in a moment that lasted forever

Yet went so fast."

Leah choked out a thank you but didn't make a move to leave. She cried for a moment but then began to shake. Sam looked over at me and we locked eyes. He gave me a small nod and I rose from my seat. From the corner of my eye I saw Emily sitting a few rows behind us, glaring at me.

I walked beside Leah and put my arm around her shoulders. I whispered, "Leah, you need to calm down or we need to take a walk outside. What do you want to do?"

She looked up with sad eyes and she whispered back, "I need to be with my mother." I nodded and hugged her. She tightened her grip on me and sobbed. Sue came up next to her and put her arms around us both. Tears leaked from my own eyes. I felt sadness for my old friend, for his children, for his widow, for all the people he left behind.

I gently pulled away from Sue and Leah and guided them back to our seats. Leah sat next to her mother this time, instead of returning to her seat next to me. Seth slid down to allow me to sit next to Sam and I smiled gratefully at him. Sam put his arm around my shoulders as I sat down. I noticed Seth was near tears so I took his hand in mine and squeezed. He squeezed back and smiled sadly at me. It was amazing what one little gesture could do for someone in mourning.

The rest of the service passed quickly. We went outside the church to talk with other people at the funeral. I didn't know many of them so I hung back, letting Leah lead me through the guests. Sam was staying close to Seth; we had to keep the young wolves under constant surveillance so they didn't phase here.

Leah and I were walking to where her mother was standing with Charlie, Jacob and Bella, when I sensed uneasiness in the air. As the pack mother I had a connection with all members of my pack. I could sense a sudden change in their emotions or if they needed me. I was getting both feelings, but this didn't feel like a motherly bond. This felt like an imprint bond. Sam?

I spun around to find Emily leaning very close to Sam, speaking in what I guessed was a seductive voice. Seth was still standing right there, looking disgusted. How dare she do this, and at Harry's funeral! I grabbed Leah's arm before she could walk away from me. She turned around and asked confused, "What is it?"

I didn't speak, just nodded toward Emily. Leah gasped and I thought I heard her swear under her breath. I marched across the churchyard and linked my arm through Sam's. "Everything okay here?" I asked. I gave Emily a look that dared her to say anything. Sam looked nervous, but Seth had an entertained smile on his face.

Emily answered, "We were having a conversation. You weren't included in it." Her voice was cold. I felt bad that I had taken Sam away from her, but we were imprints. You just can't give that up. What part of that didn't she understand?

Sam sighed. "No, we weren't, I asked her to leave me alone. She wouldn't. So now we're going, Seth come on." We turned to leave with Leah trailing behind. We walked over to Sue so that they could tell her goodbye and we left.

We were all silent as we drove to the Cullen's house. Once we arrived, Leah jumped out without a word and ran into the house. Seth followed her silently. Sam and I decided to leave them alone so they could think. We stepped into the house and stopped. I listened closely for their heartbeats, I found Leah's in Alice and Jasper's room and Seth's in Rosalie and Emmett's room. I looked at Sam and he smiled sadly.

The pair of us went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Sam put his arm around me and I leaned back into his calming embrace. Neither of us spoke for a long time, and then Sam finally did.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked sounding so nervous I laughed. What did he think I was to him?

Sam looked horrified that I was laughing so I quickly composed myself and said, "Sam, I thought being 'bound to each other forever' kinda had the implied 'I'm yours' meaning 'girlfriend.'" That barely made sense even to me so I said, "Yes Sam I will. As long as we get more time together, I feel like we never get to spend any alone time together."

Sam smiled at this. "I can fix that." I could only imagine the things that were going through his head. So I leaned my head back onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold on my body. The next thing I knew, we were asleep on the couch.

I was having a wonderful dream that I won't go into detail about but it involved Sam, a bottle of honey, a blindfold and a leash. When a loud howl sounded in the woods. It sounded far away, probably in La Push, but that's where the rest of the boys were. Sam and I jerked awake and looked at each other.

"That didn't sound like one of the boys." Sam said, immediately going into Alpha mode. I felt an odd feeling in my heart. It was warm and fuzzy with a slight sting. I had this connection to all of my pack children, and I had learned to recognize each one, but this one wasn't familiar to me. Who could it be? Oh. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks; I grabbed Sam's hand and said, "I think Quil just phased."

Sam looked dumbfounded. "How do you know that?" He blinked at me, no doubt trying to figure out how I knew this. I shook my head.

"I don't have time to explain it right now, he needs us." I said, just as another howl pierced the air. A wave of sadness hit me, I felt like I was neglecting my child. Like I had a six-month old baby in it's crib crying because he wanted his mommy and I just stood across the room listening to him cry. I bolted out the back door and phased before I even hit the woods.

I heard Sam talking to Seth and Leah, but it soon faded out as I ran as fast as my legs would carry me to La Push. I was right though, Quil had phased. His thoughts were frantic and all over the place. I was quiet, just letting him think for a bit.

'_What is going on? How did this happen? How do I get back_?' Quil thought.

I thought softly to him, so not to scare him. '_Quil, calm down_.'

'_What the---who are you? How do you know what I'm thinking?_' He asked.

'_Quil, we met at Jake's remember? I'm Nadi Cullen_.' I hated to bring up that day, I was so mean to him and I hated myself for treating my cub that way, but it had to be done.

'_Cub? Did you just call me your cub_?' Quil asked.

'_Yes, Quil, you're a werewolf. The legends are true._' I told him softly. He didn't say anything. I briefly wondered where Sam and the other boys were. I guessed Sam was letting me handle Quil on my own.

Quil suddenly became angry. '_Leave me alone_.' His thoughts flashed back to the day I had first met him.

I felt my own hurt. '_Quil, honey, I had to. It wasn't safe for the boys to be around you_.'

As this point I had caught up to him. He was lying under a tree, so I lay down next to him and placed my wolf head on top of his. I showed him the memory of the day we met after he had left. How Bella and Jake were blushing because I had implied they were having sex and that's why Quil couldn't see Jake. Quil laughed at this.

'_So who all is a werewolf_?' He asked.

'_Well, Sam Uley, whom you know of, is our Alpha. That means you have to follow whatever he tells you to do. Jake is his Beta, which is second in command. Then Paul and Jared, I think you know who they are. And of course Embry, and Seth and Leah Clearwater just phased a few days ago_.' I told him.

Quil processed this information then asked, '_So do I get to see all of them again_?'

I nodded, my head hitting his as I did so. '_Yup. You can hang out with them all you want now. Although, you have to stay away from other humans for a while, you're a young werewolf, you could hurt someone_.'

Quil nodded, his head hitting mine again and we laughed at our silliness. Then Quil became serious. '_What are you then_?'

I was confused. '_What do you mean_?' I had a pretty good idea, because Leah had asked almost this same question when she phased, but I wanted to hear him ask it.

'_I feel a connection to you, too. When I became a wolf, there was this fuzziness in my heart and I wanted something but I didn't know what I wanted, then when you got here it stopped_.' Quil asked, he sounded unsure of himself.

'_I felt that, too_.' I told him quietly. I wanted to tell him my story, but decided now wasn't the best time. '_Quil, I promise to explain all that to you soon. Now isn't the time, we need to get you back human and go back to Sam. You'll stay with me at the Cullen's house and Sam will talk to your parents_.' I said.

'_Okay, but why do I have to stay at the Cullen's_?' He asked.

'_Like I said before, you're not stable enough to be around other humans quite yet. So you can stay with me a few weeks. Leah and Seth Clearwater are staying with me too. Don't worry; the Cullen's aren't there. They are up in Alaska and they aren't returning so I'm staying in their house_.' I thought.

Quil agreed and I focused on getting him to think human. It took another hour or so, but once he did I realized he was naked.

"_Oh no! I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you when we phase our clothes get destroyed_." I told him as I hid behind a tree and he did the same. "Can you phase again and then follow me to the Cullen's? I'll have Sam get us clothes when we get there." I told him. He called out a yes and we phased.

Once we arrived at the Cullen's I howled softly, knowing Sam would understand. That's what imprints do. After a few minutes, the back door opened and some clothes were set on the stairs. I told Quil to stay in the trees.

I ran up to the back door and phased, slipping on the board shorts and sports bra Sam laid out for me. I grabbed the sweat pants for Quil and tossed them towards the trees. I heard a rustling, so I turned around.

A few minutes later, Quil was behind me. "That went quicker than the first time." I said proudly. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Quil smiled back and we went into the house.

We rounded the corner and stopped dead in our tracks. There in the Cullen's living room sat the entire pack. Sam, Leah, Seth, Jake, Paul, Jared and Embry. When they saw us, Jared said, "She's better at that than you are Sam." He and Paul broke out into loud laughter.

Leah looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

Jared smiled at her and said, "You see, when I phased, it took Sam six hours to get me to calm down so I could phase back. When Paul phased it took Sam nine hours to get him to phase back. It took Embry seven hours and it took Jake five to phase back. Then it took him an hour to get Seth TO phase because he was fighting it so hard and another six hours to calm him down. Nadi on the other hand, only needed three hours to get you to calm down and two to get Quil to calm down."

Leah nodded her head in agreement. Sadness crossed her face and she said, "Nadi just knew exactly what to do." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Sam cleared his throat and immediately went into Alpha mode again. "I want to know how exactly you knew it was Quil who had phased?" He asked.

Quil turned to me. "You knew I had phased? How?" I sighed and sat down on the arm of the chair Sam was occupying. I waved my hand towards the couch, motioning for Quil to sit. He crossed the room and Jake and Embry stood up and hugged him back. I heard Jake say, "Welcome to the family man."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but taking the weekend off really helped. Even if this weekend sucked. My favorite fighter lost big time on Saturday night so I've had to endure the past two days of my brothers teasing me endlessly about it, even if I knew he didn't have a chance to beat Silva. *sigh* **

**Monday was no better, I'm still a little sick and I slept almost ten hours, when I finally woke up around eleven at night, my sister told me my dog, Lacey had died. I don't know how but she died. That kinda helped write this chapter. I miss my doggy already. **

**Thanks to Curtis, Rachel2w2, mandya1313, lionandlamblove7, and starxx for reviewing. Also to AllytheVampChick who gets her extra special thanks like always. **

**To AnnabelleLee13194: For some reason I can't reply to your review, it says it doesn't exist or something. So to anwer you: I'm glad you like the motherly bond thing she has with the wolves, I was worried it was too cheesy or something! I'll try and add in some more Sam and Nadi stuff, I'm just out of date ideas and I don't want anything like dinner and a movie because it's so cliche. I like the more laid back Sam, I'll try and add in something for you. If you remember in one of the first chapters, the vampire Kayla that Nadi and Carlisle killed, I'm thinking about giving her a mate and he comes to find Nadi after all these years. What do you think? ~Ever Uley~**

**Playlist for the chapter: I don't remember.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I loved seeing my boys all together again. Quil sat down between Jake and Embry, who looked ecstatic to be reunited with their best friend. I smiled at the sight. I lost myself in thought, thinking about how we really were a family, until Sam poked my in the side.

He smiled knowingly at me and I knew I had been caught staring at the boys. He said, "You have something to explain remember?"

I nodded. "Sam and I were asleep on the couch when I heard a howl. It sounded like it was in La Push but Sam said it didn't sound like any of you who were in La Push then. I felt this fuzziness in my heart. I feel it with each one of you and by now I've learned to tell who is who, but I didn't recognize this feeling. It had a stinging also, so I knew whoever I was feeling was confused and scared. Then I remembered Quil and I just knew it was him. I don't know how but I did, so I ran out to find him." I told them all.

Quil spoke before anyone else could. "I felt something like that, too. I felt a fuzziness in my heart and as soon as Nadi phased and I could hear her it lessened, but once she was there next to me it stopped altogether."

Everyone was quiet. I looked back at Sam who was deep in thought. Sam looked up and held my gaze. He looked around the room and said, "I'm not exactly sure what the bond is Nadi has with all of you. She has the imprint bond with me so I understand why we know exactly what the other needs, but with you guys, I'm not sure."

Wait, what did he just say? "Sam, what do you mean you and I know what to do for each other?"

Sam smiled and said, "Well, after Harry died, you didn't say anything people usually say. Like, 'it'll be okay,' or 'I'm sorry' you just stayed with me. I just needed to think and be with you and that's what you did. Remember?" He explained.

I thought back to when Harry died, after Seth and Leah phased we had came back to the Cullen's and sat on the couch for hours not saying or doing anything. I was just there for him, which is all he needed. Sam took my smile as a signal to continue, "Then today when Quil phased, I was going to follow you and help him phase back, but something told me to stay here. Something said that you needed to help him on your own." He looked between Quil and me.

Quil looked to me and smiled. "Yeah, Nadi was mean to me the first time I met her, she apologized for it and everything is cool. I'm glad it was just her though, so I'm glad you stayed here, Sam." He said laughing. Then he turned to Jake. "So Jake, now that I'm in 'your secret club' when are you going to tell me how it was with Bella?"

I laughed out loud as did Embry. The others looked confused and Jake blushed. I had forgotten the others weren't there the first time I'd met Quil. I stopped laughing long enough to explain what happened when I implied that Jake was in his room with Bella. Embry proceeded to tell them how red Jake was from blushing. A lot of teasing followed. We were all having a great time teasing Jake about Bella and Jared about Kim. No one said anything to Sam about how he acted with me, though. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"So, when do I get to hear Nadi's whole story?" Quil asked suddenly, a smile still on his face. "Why haven't I met you before? La Push is so small I thought we knew everyone in La Push."

Seth spoke up, "Yeah, I don't know anything about you either." I glanced nervously at Sam, who saved me, thank goodness.

"That is a long story. So we're going to save it for Friday night. We're planning on having a bonfire at First Beach, all will be explained then, for now, you boys need to get going. Paul and Jared, take Quil for his first patrol."

I growled at Sam. He looked at me surprised, his eyes silently questioning me, I looked at him pointedly and he finally got it. "Never mind, Jake and Embry, take Quil on patrol. Make sure when you're done with your shift, bring him back here. Jared, go to his house and get him some clothes, bring them back here. I'm going to talk to Old Quil and Billy. I'll be back tonight." He pressed his lips to mine and murmured a goodbye against them. Then everyone was gone, leaving me, Seth and Leah.

I smiled at them and they smiled back. I looked over at the clock, seven-thirty on a Tuesday night. "I guess I should make us something to eat. No doubt the boys will be back soon to eat." They laughed and I went into the kitchen.

I decided to just make hamburgers tonight. I thought back to the funeral that was this morning, yet it seemed so far away already. My thoughts were interrupted by a chair scraping against the kitchen floor. I turned and found Leah sitting at the kitchen table. "You're not getting any food early, so don't you even ask." I said, playfully scolding her. Leah only smiled, but it faded quickly.

"I sent Seth outside to run with Quil." She said. I faced her completely.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. She looked down at her hands.

"I want you to tell me about when you met my father." She said softly.

"How did you know I knew him? I don't remember telling you I did." I said.

She smiled sheepishly at me. "You showed me my dad's final moments remember? In your thoughts you were thinking about when he remembered you. I didn't mean to pry in your thoughts; it's just that they were there. I couldn't stop myself from seeing them." She said.

I flipped the burgers and looked back at her. I took a deep breath and said, "I met him when he was sixteen. He was friends with Billy and Joshua, you know. I was living with Ephraim Black. One day Billy came over to the house with Josh and Harry. As far as they knew, I was an orphan who Ephraim had taken in. I had actually been living there a year when I met them the first time. Your dad had a crush on me." I said laughing.

Leah's eyes went wide and she said, "Really? I can't imagine him with anyone but my mom!" She laughed and I nodded, agreeing with her.

"When Ephraim died, I moved in with Levi Uley. I saw Josh more and more, when Harry figured out I was living with Levi he hung around more. Harry begged me to go on a date with him, but I always said no. I couldn't do that. I knew he wasn't my imprint and it would be wrong to do that to anyone. Then Levi died. I said my goodbyes to all the boys at Levis funeral. Josh and Billy were sad to see me go, and Harry was worse. I told them I would visit someday, even though it was a lie and I knew it. I went back to California that day. I haven't seen Joshua since that day, and I don't think I ever will. I'm glad Billy is in my life and he knows my secret and I'm happy I got to see Harry again before he died." I finished softly.

Leah had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. She stood up and crossed the room. She hugged me tightly and said, "I'm glad you did, too."

She pulled back and I turned to the stove, she stayed beside me. We both tried to wipe our eyes stealthily but failed and ended up laughing at each other.

We sat down at the table and ate in a comfortable silence. We finished our food and went upstairs. Leah dragged me into Alice's room for a replay of the other night. We did each other's hair and make up and I let Leah pick out my clothes for school the next day. Tomorrow was only Wednesday. I was ready for it to be Friday already.

I heard the boys come in and eat, causing more noise than they should. Leah and I laughed when we heard Sam yelling at them to eat like human beings. We stayed in my room talking about different things. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Whoever was out there didn't wait for us to answer and just opened the door.

Sam. Of course it was Sam. He smiled at us and said, "I'm about to go on patrol with Seth. Quil is sleeping in Edward's room and I sent the other boys home, I just came to ask if you wanted to patrol with us Leah?"

Leah looked at me and said, "Nah. We're having a nice time. I'll patrol tomorrow though while everyone's at work and school."

I smiled at her and Sam left. I looked at Leah. "That ass." I said.

She laughed. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"He didn't even kiss my goodbye." I said, sounding sad, but Leah knew I was semi-kidding. I was sad he didn't kiss me, but then I was always sad if Sam wasn't kissing me.

Leah and I decided to watch a movie. We watched Dawn of the Dead and teased each other about zombies. I had found a friend in Leah. Not only was she into gory awesome horror movies, but she liked to talk during them, too. We yelled at the characters and screamed when the zombies grabbed someone, then broke out into a fit of giggles at the gore.

After the movie was over, Leah retreated to her room and I fell asleep, continuing my dream from earlier about Sam and honey.

The next morning, I showered and drove to Bella's house to pick her up for school. Once she got in I said, "Quil phased yesterday."

She looked up at me. "Really? I bet Jake and Quil are happy about that."

I nodded. "Of course they are. The three musketeers are back in action."

She laughed as we pulled up to school. I thought about telling Bella that Quil was going to endlessly tease her about her and Jake, but I decided it would be better if it just happened. Once we reached first period I said, "Bella, we're having a bonfire at First Beach on Friday. You coming?"

She nodded without hesitation. "Of course. What time?"

"We'll just go straight there after school. Make sure you bring extra clothes with you. Jake said something about promising to take you cliff diving?" I said.

A smile lit up Bella's face. "He promised me and never took me, so yeah, that sounds like fun."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. At the end of the day, Mike Newton once again cornered Bella at her locker.

"Hey Bella." He said in voice he thought was seductive. I laughed out loud, earning me some looks from a group of girls next to my locker. I ignored them.

Bella sighed and said in a bored voice, "Hey Mike."

"So I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. Maybe you want to go out or something?" He asked hopefully.

Bella slammed her locker and said, "Mike, number one, I have a boyfriend. Two, I have plans already."

She turned and looked at me. She all but ran to my side and we walked outside with Mike following behind. I considered telling Bella to slap him but thought better of it. We got into my car, ignoring Mike's pleas for Bella to wait for him. I almost, ALMOST, felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault that Bella belonged to someone else nor was it Bella's. It was fate and neither of them could break it.

Bella asked me to stop by the store so she could buy some food for her and Charlie. Once we got to Forks Grocery we went inside. We had a great time so far picking out vegetables. Bella said she needed to get some flour so we headed towards the aisles.

I was pushing the shopping cart so that I could lean on it and drag my feet across the floor. Yeah, it's childish but I'm allowed to have some fun. At my age, I need all the excitement I can get.

Bella headed off to get some cookies for the boys so I went to get flour. Once I turned onto the aisle where the flour was, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Emily. Holy monkey in a banana tree.

"A little help here!" Bella said from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella sprawled out on the floor with boxes of cookies lying around her. I hadn't noticed Bella was behind me and when I stopped so suddenly she slammed into me, falling down on her little fragile ass.

I pulled Bella to her feet and helped her pick up the boxes. Apparently Emily had heard all the noise and walked over to us.

"So how's life with my fiancé?" She asked acidly.

I sighed. "You know we can't control it Emily and here is not the place to do this." I said, calmly. She was trying to piss me off, I knew. I had years of experience keeping my temper in check; there was no way she was going to get me to phase out of anger.

She rolled her eyes. "You could have at least tried. Although, I don't know why Sam would choose you over me. Sam helped me through so much. After my parents kicked me out of my house because they didn't like him, he helped me buy a house so I could be near him. Did he tell you how I got these scars?" She waved her hand towards her face.

I shook my head but didn't answer. She made a disgusted sound and met my eyes.

Her voice lowered so only I could hear her. "He phased too close to me. He said he would always be with me even if he imprinted. Then you come along and he goes skipping right to you. He's just as disgusting as you are."

I heard Bella gasp. A shiver ran down my spine, a sign that my inner wolf was aching to get out. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and focused on calming down.

'I will not phase here, I will not phase here, I will not phase here.' I repeated over and over in my head. Once I calmed down I looked back to Emily.

I spoke in a calm, but firm voice. "Emily, I understand it hurts you, but Sam and I are soul mates he couldn't fight the pull and for him to do so would hurt him. Can you not accept that Sam is happy? Even if it is with me?"

She shook her head. "No." Her voice was cold and I hurt for her. "You don't know how I feel right now. Sam was the love of my life and I lost him to you." Disgust was evident in her voice when she said that last word.

I closed my eyes again and said, "Emily, listen." I opened my eyes and said, "I was alone much longer than you will ever know. Much, much longer than you. I will not give Sam up just because it hurt you. You will get over it and find the one you were meant to be with. Sam is meant to be with me and you need to accept that."

Then I slipped past her with Bella close behind. She and I finished shopping quickly and quietly. I dropped her out at her house and went back to the Cullen's. I put away all the food I'd bought. I didn't feel like cooking so I left the boys a note that said to order some pizza. I left some money on the table and I went up to my room to think.

I did feel bad that Sam had hurt Emily when he phased. I felt bad that she had gone through so much to be with him only to have him ripped away from her. Maybe there was a way that Sam could have been happy with Emily.

I wasn't any help. As soon as I imprinted on Sam I wanted to be with him. I didn't even try to fight it, even after he said he was engaged to her. I had been there when Sam broke up with her. How much more selfish can I get? I hadn't thought about it until now, but maybe I didn't deserve Sam.

* * *

**A/N: So today when I checked my email I had this invite to join the Muse Bunny dot com. (I think you can figure out the website.) It's actually really neat, my readers should all go look at it. I feel like I'm part of an exclusive club or something, that's ridiculous I know, but still.**

**I know this chapter is relatively short, but I had to end it somewhere so I'll try to make the next chapter extra long. Keyword here: TRY**

**GRRR! For some reason I can NOT reply to my reviewers. They won't even show up in the reviews page, for what reason I don't know, so I'll reply to you here.**

**Mandya1313: I know I love Quil, too. I wanted to bring him in sooner, but I think it was worth the wait don't you?**

**Rachel2w2: I hope I explained the feeling good enough. It was kind of difficult, but I did my best. Hope it makes sense, lol!**

**AnnabelleLee13194: Thanks for the date idea, I'll probably end up using it! I won't make him too powerful. I don't think I'll even give him a gift. That's still a few chapters away, so I'll worry about that when I get there. By they way, is Annabelle Lee your real name? Or did you get it from the Edgar Allen Poe poem? **

**AllytheVampChick: It's fine, it's fine. I'm just glad your still here, ah!**

**And finally, Curtis and CoolCat98, thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy that everyone liked how Nadi knew it was Quil that was phasing. I didn't want that part to come out to cheesy or stupid, so I'm gad you liked it. ~Ever Uley~**

**As I was writing this, I was watching Arrested Development. "You smell like my mom!"  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

I knew if the boys didn't find me downstairs they would come up looking for me. So while I was thinking over the situation with Sam and Emily, I would test myself. I knew there was an odd feeling I had with the boys. I proved that the night Quil phased, but could I tell each one apart?

I heard them all come in and someone ordered pizza. I heard my name and then footsteps heading towards the stairs. I focused on the feeling in my heart. It was a light feeling; care free yet a little worried. Jake, I guessed.

My door opened a few seconds later and there was Jake. He did look worried. "Nadi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, Jake. I just need some time alone to think." I answered him calmly. I didn't want him to know I was thinking about giving up the reason for my existence just to make someone else happy. Luckily, he didn't ask, just nodded and left the room.

I heard a knock on the front door and figured the pizza had arrived. I heard them arguing over food. Then I heard footsteps on the stairs again. I again focused on the feeling in my heart. It was sweet, caring and there was worry again. It had to be Embry.

My door opened and there was Embry, just as I had guessed. I briefly wondered if Carlisle knew anything about this and made a mental note to call him. It had been too long since we spoke. Embry had a plate in his hand with pizza on it.

I was right about Embry being a romantic, a total sweetheart. When he imprinted, that girl would have it twice as good as the rest of us. Imprinting made even the hardest werewolf soft. It would make our sweet Embry even softer.

"How sweet, my children send me food." I said, teasing him a bit. He smiled and nodded. He crossed the room and gave me the plate. He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to me.

"Are you sure you want to be up here alone? I'll sit with you if you want." He said. I could tell he was hoping I would say yes, but I shook my head. He hugged me quickly and left the room.

I ate my food and set my plate on my nightstand. I lay back against my pillows. Am I really considering giving up Sam? I had waited five hundred years for him. Could I just give him up to someone I knew he wouldn't be happy with? If he goes back to Emily, he would be miserable. Imprinting is for an **eternity**.

I needed Sam more than Emily did. He was _my_ soul mate, not hers. I could let Emily have Sam if I needed to. The past few weeks with Sam had given me more happiness than I ever thought possible. Wait, can I really give it up? I went over the different possibilities in my head.

Again, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I knew from the pull in my heart it was Sam. I focused on the feeling there anyway, it was commanding and strong. Yet, I could detect a softness that was only ever revealed to me.

My heart was pounding and I was still toying with the idea of breaking up with him. When the door opened, my eyes found his instantly, and any thoughts of giving him up were washed away. How could I ever think I could be happy without him?

I smiled broadly at him and raced across the room and flung myself into his arms. He was surprised but hugged me back anyway. Nuzzling my face into his neck, I breathed in his wonderful smell. He pressed his face into my hair and sighed contentedly. Emily can find her own damn soul mate, 'cause this one is **_mine_**.

We pulled away and Sam smirked. "Happy to see me, I guess?" He had no idea. I just nodded and shrugged. I pulled him to my bed and we sat down. I perched myself between Sam's legs and leaned back against him. We didn't speak and we didn't need to.

After a while Sam said, "I gotta go patrol. I'll see you tomorrow." I sat up and stood so he could too. I walked with Sam downstairs and to the back door. He hugged me tightly and kissed me chastely. I wanted to go further, but I knew we couldn't.

We were interrupted by Leah clearing her throat behind us. Sam growled but pulled away. I couldn't help but think about how sexy and guttural his growls were. Bad idea. My thoughts wondered to some mature rated thoughts. Leah and Sam were speaking, but I ignored them. Sam hugged me again and they walked out into the woods.

I cleared my head of my naughty thoughts and went upstairs to shower. Afterward, I went back to my room and called Carlisle, trying to think of the last time we had talked. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello, Nadi." His familiar voice sounded in my ear.

"Carlisle. How's Alaska?" I asked him.

"All is well. The family is good, though we still haven't heard from Edward. Alice says he's just trying to sort himself out. She keeps getting visions of him returning to Forks and getting back together with Bella." He said, chuckling a bit.

My heart nearly stopped. Bella and Edward? No. "Carlisle, how accurate are Alice's visions?" I asked nervously.

Carlisle was quiet a long moment and then said, "She can only see what people decide. Why do you ask?"

He still didn't know that Jacob had imprinted on Bella. I wanted Bella to be the one to decide whether or not she wanted to tell him, but I figured I would have to tell him now, so he would know Bella would never go back to Edward.

"Carlisle are you alone?" I asked. I had asked him this many times, and he knew if I did he should get far away from all those with vampire hearing. I heard a whooshing noise that let me know Carlisle was running.

"What is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the day I told you I imprinted?" I asked him.

"Yes, what's this about?" He was getting suspicious, I could tell.

"Well, Carlisle, someone else imprinted that day. Jacob Black. He uh, he imprinted. On Bella." I finished quietly.

Carlisle was quiet but then said, "That's fantastic. I'm sad that it's not Edward, of course, but I'm glad Bella is happy. She deserves it."

I smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, I just thought Bella might want to tell you herself, but I feel you should know now."

"Don't worry about it, Nadi. I understand. Tell Bella I am happy for her. I won't tell the family about this, trust me. Is there anything else you needed?" He asked, sounding all too happy to help me.

I smiled at his fatherliness. "Yes, there is actually." I explained to him the feeling in my heart I had with all the boys and Leah.

Carlisle was silent as he thought. "I don't know much about the wolves to be honest, but I will look into it for you." He promised. We hung up shortly after that and I went to sleep quickly.

The next day at school passed by swiftly. I somehow managed to do the impossible feat of keep Bella a safe distance away from Mike. On the way home I told Bella of the night before when I told Carlisle about Jake imprinting on her. She didn't mind at all, in fact she wondered why I waited so long to tell him.

Bella and I went grocery shopping again, this time with no run-ins with angry ex-girlfriends. We got enough food for the bonfire that was taking place the next day after school. I dropped her at home then went to the Cullen's house. I made dinner for the boys and realized I was falling into a comfortable routine. School, dinner for the boys, patrol on the weekends. I was happy Sam didn't make me patrol like the boys but it made my wonder why.

When I asked Sam about this he said it was because I cooked for them and that was a job for me. I had been confined to weekend patrols only. I didn't mind, since I had enough going on during the week.

Friday morning I woke up and showered quickly. I got dressed for school and made sure to find an extra bag and stuffed my bikini into it with an extra shirt and board shorts. I left the front door unlocked when I left. Seth and Leah's mom, Sue Clearwater was coming over today while we were gone to get the food for the bonfire. She would bring the food to the beach when it was time so I didn't have to worry about it.

School dragged on. I was ready to get out of there so we could go. Bella seemed more excited about cliff diving than I was. At the end of the day, Bella lingered at her locker. She shoved her books in roughly, babbling that she would be glad when she graduated in three months. I listened to her babble until I saw Mike Newton headed towards us. I pushed Bella aside and put her books in myself and slammed her locker. I pulled Bella out the door with me. She seemed confused, but didn't protest.

We made our way to First Beach, chattering the whole way. I wanted Bella to get to know Leah today. They were without a doubt my two best friends, and they were so different. Leah was outgoing and strong and shared my love of horror movies and gore. Bella was shy, sensitive and very weak stomached. It was comical how different they were, but I loved them just the same.

When we stepped onto the beach, we saw that we were the first ones here. The La Push School hadn't gotten out yet. So we wondered down the beach talking about nothing, really.

A half an hour later, the entire group was down on the beach. Sam, Paul, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil and myself were playing in the water. Jared was sitting with Kim on a towel and Jake was sitting with Bella next to them. I looked up at the cliffs and remembered Bella wanted to jump off of them.

I walked out of the water calling to Bella. "BELLS! Didn't Jake promise to take you cliff diving?"

She nodded her head excitedly and Jake looked scared. "Uh, I don't think that's such a great idea, Bella." Jake said. I knew it was just his wolf protecting its mate, so I rolled my eyes and said, "Jacob Black, you promised her you would take her cliff diving. Just because you're a wolf and she's your imprint doesn't mean you can keep her from having fun. Now you march up there and fulfill your promise to her."

Jake jumped up and pulled Bella with him. He was almost running away from me. I heard the guys laughing behind me.

Quil spoke up, "I've never seen Jake move that fast! Not even if Sam orders him!" He, Paul and Embry laughed.

I shrugged and said, "I may not have the Alpha timbre, but I get the job done." I grabbed Sam's hand and we ran up to the cliffs, everyone else following behind.

As soon as we got up there, Quil and Embry jumped right off. Jared was trying to coax Kim into jumping also. She finally gave in and they jumped together.

Bella was standing near the edge looking down at the water. She looked nervously at me and said, "Could you jump before me? I would feel better if you were waiting in the water."

I nodded. "Of course, Bells." I walked to the edge with Sam on my heels. He was like a dog sometimes. I threw myself towards the water. I didn't see if Sam jumped after me, but the pull in my heart said he was close, so I figured he had.

I landed in the water and felt a splash next to me. I easily broke the surface to find Sam next to me, of course. He swam to me and wrapped his arms around me. We floated in the water together, waiting on Bella to jump. We saw Bella's figure falling towards the water with Jake right behind her.

Bella and Jake landed in the water and went under. When they came back up, Bella wiped water from her eyes and said, "That was awesome! Can we go again?"

The four of us swam towards the shore and went up the cliffs again. I jumped once with Bella and once by myself. Jake almost refused to let Bella jump alone, but he finally let her jump alone, only if I was waiting in the water again. I agreed and jumped off.

I waited patiently for Bella to jump. She did with almost no hesitation She broke the surface and I quickly pulled her up. She coughed and spit out some water but then asked to go again. She was so much more fun now that Jake was around.

It was almost dark now so the boys built a fire. Bella wanted to cliff dive again but Jake wouldn't let her go in the dark. We sat around the fire and talked for a while.

Then Billy Black, Sue Clearwater and Old Quil arrived. When Old Quil saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes were wide and he was about to speak until Billy cut him off, "Everything is about to be explained."

Old Quil nodded and everyone took a seat. Billy told the legends as they had been told to everyone before. When he was done he looked at me, "Nadi, explain now please. Quil, Old Quil and Seth don't know your story."

Everyone turned their gaze to me. I told them about the Cold Woman, phasing, running away, going to Europe, meeting Carlisle, killing my first vampire that was named Kayla, then living in California, returning to La Push, living with Levi and Ephraim, and meeting Old Quil, who was in his thirties, if I remember correctly, and teenaged Billy, Harry and Joshua. When I was done with that, I was quiet. Leah broke the silence, "Tell them about dad."

Seth looked at me, "What about him?"

Oh boy. I took a deep breath and told them Harry's last words to me and that he remembered me.

Sue had tears in her eyes when I told her Harry asked me to tell her he loved her.

Old Quil stood up and came over to me. He pulled me from my seat and hugged me. He didn't speak, and I didn't need him to. I understood what he was saying. When I came back and was reunited with Billy, he asked me questions. Old Quil doesn't need answers and for that I was thankful.

We stayed on the beach another hour or so, then we decided to go home. Sam decided that Seth and Leah could go back to their mom's house, so they left with her. Bella was asleep so Sue offered to let her stay at their house for the night. I called Charlie and told him Bella was staying with Leah tonight.

I let Leah drive my Maserati to her house, after threatening her that if anything happened to it she would have to deal with a very angry pack mother. She looked scared as she got into the driver's seat. Like I said before, I don't need to be Alpha to be scary.

Sam and I walked to his house. I had only been there once before when I met Emily. He gave me a quick tour and we settled on the couch to watch a movie. After it was over, Sam offered to drive me home, but I told him I wanted to run. I kissed him goodbye and ran into the woods. I didn't bother phasing since I knew Embry and Paul were on patrol. AKA, non-imprints on patrol that don't want to hear about Sam.

I was almost to the Cullen's house when I smelled it. A vampire, several vampires in fact, at the Cullen house. I ran faster thinking it was some of Carlisle's friends looking for him.

Cautiously, I opened the front door and walked into the living room.

**(Alice's POV)**

I was sitting on the couch with Jasper, trying to get a read on Bella's future. It went missing a lot now that her best friend is a werewolf. It looked like they would be friends forever too! Bella's future was completely blank to me, all because of Nadi.

Really, I can't be too mad at Nadi. She was looking after Bella and was doing a wonderful job according to Carlisle. There had been two vampire attacks on her so far, Laurent had been too close to getting Bella and Nadi didn't let him even get close to Bella. With the two who were in Bella's house, Bella wasn't hurt then either. Hell, she even hit a vampire with a baseball bat!

When Carlisle told me Nadi was a werewolf, I was almost tempted to run to Forks to keep Bella away from her. Young werewolves are dangerous and Bella was still my best friend. Then Carlisle told me that Nadi was nearly five hundred years old and she could control herself. I gave up, if he trusted Bella with Nadi, then so would I.

I did have to admit Bella may be better off without us there, but I still missed her. I wouldn't mind returning to Forks and even being friends with Nadi. She was looking after my best friend and apparently had good taste in clothes. I had sent her a box of designer clothes for Christmas and she had sent me pictures of her wearing them. I had hidden these pictures from Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. Only Carlisle and I had seen them.

She was a beautiful Native American girl. I would even say she was even more gorgeous than Rosalie. She was really tall, beautiful copper skin and brown eyes so beautiful that they rivaled Bella's. I could only imagine the things I would do with her waist length long hair. She didn't need makeup, since her face was already gorgeous without it. Carlisle told me she imprinted on Sam Uley. After he explained what imprinting was, I got excited. That meant they would get married some day. Maybe I could talk her into letting me plan her wedding.

So here I was, sitting on the couch with Jasper. I couldn't find Bella's future since she was with Nadi no doubt, so I started to imagine what Nadi's wedding dress would look like. I imagined Bella and myself in bridesmaid's dresses and then pictured the entire wedding. I had a blank spot for Sam since I didn't know exactly what he looked like. It was a beautiful wedding in my head.

"Who is that Alice?" A voice asked. I froze and immediately started thinking about European history. How the hell did Edward get past my sight?

"Edward, how did you get past my visions?" I asked, voicing my thoughts.

He shrugged and sat down. He looked terrible. He glared at me. I smiled a little. "Sorry Edward, but you do look awful."

He nodded. "I know, now who was that you were thinking about? I haven't seen her before. Why was she getting married to an invisible man and why were you and Bella bridesmaids?" He asked.

I didn't get a chance to answer. My words were cut off by a vision.

Bella was standing on the edge of a cliff looking at the water. She was soaked with water, which was understandable with all the rain in Forks. Her eyes were red rimmed, possibly from tears. She stretched her arms out beside her and jumped off the cliff. She didn't resurface.

I looked at Edward in a panic. He didn't say anything, just ran out of the house. I knew her future was probably missing and blank because she was with Nadi but Edward didn't need to know about that right now.

I called out to the rest of the family, "Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme!" They appeared in seconds. "We need to go, Edward was just here and I got a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff then it went blank, he's running now."

Carlisle and I shared a brief look as we all ran out the door chasing Edward, running towards Forks. What the hell are we going to do now?

We arrived in Forks a few hours later. Edward went straight to Bella's house, but she wasn't there. We followed her scent to the La Push line then we went home. When we walked inside, we were overwhelmed by the scent of wet dog. Carlisle and I didn't say anything, but Rosalie was pissed.

"Who the hell has been here!?" She screamed. I rolled my eyes at her, but didn't say anything. Edward turned to face Carlisle and I suspiciously.

"Why is Alice thinking about the fall of Julius Caesar and Carlisle thinking about the workings of the human heart? What do you two know that we don't?" He asked.

Emmett, Esme, Jasper and Rose faced us now. Carlisle sighed and motioned toward the couch. "Let's go in the living room and I'll explain." He said. Before I could take a step, all of our futures disappeared. Edward grabbed my shoulders.

"Alice, where did our futures go?" He demanded. How am I supposed to know?

"Carlisle, she's almost here, so we should let her explain everything." I said. Everyone was confused.

"Honey, let who explain what?" Esme asked softly. I shook my head and ran into the living room. Everyone followed me.

We all sat down on the couch and waited. A moment later, the front door opened. The smell of wet dog filled the house again. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward cringed away from the smell. Carlisle, Esme and I didn't though.

Then, a tall Quileute girl with waist length hair entered the room. I knew immediately it was Nadi.

* * *

**A/N: Small cliffy, but all is well for now. Thanks to my reviewers: Mandya1313, Curtis, Rachel2w2, Aya163, and the amazing AllytheVampChick. And thanks to someone who is quickly becoming my favorite reviewer, she is a maiden whom you may know. She lives in a kingdom by the sea, by the name of Annabelle Lee. (Yeah, that's not how it goes, I know! It just flows better here!)  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has voted in the poll so far, by the way you guys are just as evil as I am. Right now killing her and having Edward fall in love with her are tied at 29%. Quil imprinting on her and writing her out of the story are tied at 20%. I'll keep it open a few more days so I have a clear winner. I'm not going to display the results when it's over either. You won't know what happens to Emily until I write it. ha ha! ~Ever Uley~**

**Play list for this chapter: **

"_Therapy_" by **Craving Lucy** (This band is **AWESOME**!)

"_Born of A Broken Man_" by **Rage Against the Machine**

"_Kiss Me, I'm Shitfaced_" by **Dropkick Murphys**

"_Blood and Whiskey_" by **Dropkick Murphys**

"_Hot and Cold_" by **Katy Perry**

"_Re-Education (Through Labor_)" by **Rise Against**

"_Bastards on Parade_" by **Dropkick Murphys** (I listen to **A LOT** of DKM, if you can't tell!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Holy crap, the Cullen's are back. Why didn't Carlisle tell me? I started to sing Dave, Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich in my head so Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. He sent me a deadly glare but didn't say anything. I just smiled at him. Take that, you prick. How's it feel to not know what I'm thinking? Sure it was mean, but I couldn't help but remember what Bella looked like after he left her.

The littlest one smiled at me, then jumped off the couch and hugged me. "Hi, Nadi! I'm Alice. I sent you the clothes for Christmas, which I see you're enjoying." She said as she pulled away and admired my outfit, smiling.

After we had got done cliff diving I had changed into a black strapless dress with a flowery print. **(Picture on profile)** I had on my black Chanel ballet flats that I liked so much. I did a little twirl for Alice and she laughed happily.

Carlisle stood up and walked over to me he hugged me and whispered, "It's great to see you again Nadi. I've missed you." He pulled away and smiled. Then he said, "You've gotten taller. You used to be shorter than me." He was teasing and I liked it. Just how a father should treat his daughter.

"Father?" Edward asked disgusted.

Carlisle turned to him and said, "Nadi was my first child. Although, she is more than a hundred years older than I, she is very much my child."

The gorgeous blond lady, I had heard was Rosalie, looked disgusted by me. Before she could say anything, I heard my car outside. Alice looked excited, as did Carlisle.

"I see you finally got yourself a nice car. Do you miss the Mercedes at all?" He teased. I nodded and said, "It's kinda hard to miss your Mercedes when I have that."

He laughed. My car cut off and Leah, Sam, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Jared and Paul walked in the house. Sam walked right to my side. I briefly wondered how they all fit into my car or if some of them ran. I pictured all eight of them crammed into my car. Edward snorted at the image and I smiled at him. No matter what he did to Bella, I couldn't hate him. He nodded to me but didn't say anything.

I turned to my pack. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

Sam answered me. "We all had this fuzzy feeling in our hearts, we didn't understand what it was. So we decided to come check on you."

Carlisle looked intrigued. "That is fascinating. Is this the feeling you were talking about the other night, Nadi?" He asked.

I nodded. "We're still not sure what the connection means. Do you have any theories?" I asked him.

It was his turn to nod. "Yes, but we'll get to that, first my family needs to hear your story."

Great, now I get to tell my entire life story twice in one day. Peachy. I sat down on the couch in between Sam and Carlisle. Alice sat at my feet facing me. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sat on the other couch. Esme and Edward were sitting in the armchairs. My pack all spread out across the room on the floor or near the doors.

I recited my story as I had earlier in the day. When I finished, the vampires looked stunned that I had known Carlisle even before Edward knew him.

Alice was the first to speak. "So, why didn't you go to Chicago with Carlisle when he asked?"

I shrugged. "Guess I just wanted to be on my own and try to find my imprint, which I eventually did." I glanced sideways at Sam, who smiled at me.

Rosalie gagged from across the room. I looked up at her and she was looking at me like she wanted to rip my throat out. I snorted. Please, I've had far more experience than she has, I could easily take her.

Edward snorted this time. "I highly doubt that, _Nadi_." He spat my name out. I just laughed at him. I could take him too. Just because he could read my mind didn't mean anything, I know how to hide my thoughts. I smirked at him; fully aware he was hearing this. He glared at me.

Carlisle broke the tense silence. "So, Nadi, maybe you should go up to bed. Apparently you've had a long day." He smiled at me.

Rosalie sprang from her seat, "Hell no! She is not staying here. If we're moving back to Forks, she can go live in a dog house in _La Push_ for all I give a damn." She put an emphasis on 'La Push' and crossed her arms, daring me to challenge her. She continued, "It's already going to take us forever to get the wet dog smell out, we don't need her here every second making it worse."

Sam growled and jumped from his seat, "Don't you dare talk about her like that, filthy leech!"

This whole scene was so ridiculous. Little Rosalie and my Sam squaring off. I didn't want Rosalie near Sam or I would kill her, but I didn't want to since she meant so much to Carlisle. And Carlisle was like my father, so I couldn't hurt him like that. So, I did what anyone would do in my situation, I laughed. I laughed hard at poor little Rosalie trying to stand up to a werewolf.

She hissed at me and I laughed harder. This only infuriated her more, but instead of pouncing on me, she screeched, clearly annoyed and ran from the room.

I turned to Carlisle and said, "Thank you for the offer, but I think I will go stay in La Push. Possibly a dog house since Rosalie suggested it and I've never slept in one before."

Emmett laughed at this and said, "Does she really have to go? I like her!"

I liked Emmett already. Edward looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "Yes, she has to go."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Eddie, you should really consider getting laid. It might help you not be such an ass." He said, only half kidding.

I laughed when Edward growled. I looked at Emmett and said, "I don't think that's all it is, Emmett. I'm five hundred years old and I'm a virgin, too. Even I don't act like a pompous ass with no sense of humor."

Emmett, Jasper and my pack boys all laughed at this. This baffled Emmett. "You are a five hundred year old virgin? You're, like, awesome though! You've been a virgin longer than Edward but I'd much rather hang around you."

Everyone except Edward laughed. Sam looked down at me proudly and said, "Yeah, she's pretty awesome." Embry gagged and Sam glared at him. Embry yelped and fell silent.

I looked back at Carlisle, "I'm just going to pack my stuff and leave tonight. I'll just stay with Leah and Jake for tonight. Bella's already there so-"

Edward cut me off. "Bella? She is staying at a dog's house? Bring her here she can stay with us."

Jacob growled. I hoped he was hiding his thoughts, we didn't need Edward finding out anything incriminating right now. Edward looked curiously at me, wondering what I meant by that, I just smiled sweetly at him.

I stood up and Alice followed me to my room. She helped me pack up my clothes and we took them downstairs in five suitcases. Sam loaded them into my car. Before I could leave Esme asked, "Is clothes your only possession?"

I looked at her and nodded. "Yes, but it's fine. I can get my own things. I still have the black card Carlisle gave me so I can get stuff if I need it."

Edward jumped up, "You gave her a black card?" He asked in disbelief.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward, leave her alone. She was truly my first child, even if in a sense she is older than me. I take care of all my children, which includes making sure she is financially taken care of. You and Rosalie will leave her alone. You don't have to like her, just respect her. She's been through far more than you will know, and for over a century she was my only companion outside of the Volturi. I will not have you and Rosalie acting this way towards her anymore. If she is over here and don't want to see her, stay in your room." Edward huffed but didn't say anything. Carlisle looked at me, "You are welcome here anytime, Nadi. I will make sure you are taken care of in La Push. If Sam would allow me to cross the treaty line with Alice and Esme, I'd like to purchase a house for you. I know you'll want your own space to live in."

I turned back to look at Sam, who nodded. "You may cross tomorrow with Alice and Esme only. Nadi and Leah have to be with you as well."

Carlisle smiled in thanks and said, "Also, I'll go to Forks High and transfer you to La Push so you won't have to deal with my unwelcoming children." He glanced at Edward, who didn't move or speak. Alice looked sad at this.

I hugged Carlisle, Alice and Esme then took my leave. I got into my car and Sam got into the passenger seat. I was about to close my door when Alice stopped me. "NADI! Please go shopping with me on Sunday!" She almost demanded.

"Sure, Alice!" I called back and then shut my door. I heard Alice say 'nice car' just loud enough for me to hear and I called out a 'thank you' then I left their house. I drove to La Push quicker than I have before. I dropped Sam out at his house after a kiss from him, and then I drove to Seth and Leah's house.

I went inside the house, leaving my bags in the car. I would get them tomorrow. When I walked in Leah led me to the other guest room. I walked past one and heard Bella's deep breathing, she was fast asleep. Completely unaware of what had just happened at the Cullen's.

The next morning I woke up and showered quickly. I got dressed and then followed the smell of breakfast into the kitchen to find Seth, Leah and Sue sitting at the table. I sat down and Sue placed a plate of food in front of me. I ate quickly and said, "It feels so good to not have to cook once in a while."

Sue laughed and Bella looked confused, "So why are you here right now, Nadi? Why aren't you at the Cullen's?"

I froze. Here we go. "The Cullen's are back." I said quickly, the words falling out of my mouth almost.

Bella looked at me, "They are?" I nodded.

She sat back in her chair and exhaled. "Well, that's just peachy."

I laughed, as there was a knock on the door. Sue stood up to answer it as Leah, Seth, Bella and I sat in silence. I heard Alice's voice fill the air. I groaned and stood up. Bella looked confused. "I thought the Cullen's couldn't cross the treaty line?" She whispered.

"Sam allowed Carlisle, Esme and Alice to cross so that they could pick out a house for me." I said. Bella's eyes widened.

Before she could say anything, Alice appeared. "BELLA!" She nearly screamed and she hugged Bella almost as hard as she could without hurting her.

Alice released her and said, "Bella, you have to come with us. We're house hunting for Nadi and me and Esme are going to decorate it!"

Bella only had time to nod as Alice pulled her to the door. I followed behind, waving to Seth, Leah and Sue. I stepped outside where Esme and Carlisle were standing.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel like his little girl all over again. "Well, we're going to go to a few houses here in La Push that are for sale, I've already gotten in touch with the real estate agent, she will meet us at the first house. Then we'll go to Port Angeles to pick out some furniture."

"So can Bella and Alice ride with Esme?" I asked. They all looked at me confused. I handed Carlisle the keys to my Maserati. He looked shocked.

"Really?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I nodded, "Yeah, I figure since I commandeered your Mercedes for so long you should at least get to drive my car at least once." I told him.

He laughed and we all got into the cars, Alice, Esme and Bella in the Mercedes and Carlisle and I in my Maserati.

Carlisle started the car and smiled. He his head against the seat and I laughed at him. "Feels nice don't it?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, just nodded. We finally backed out of the driveway and took off to the first house. Just as Carlisle said, the real estate agent was waiting there for us.

Carlisle turned off the car and looked at me, beaming. I smiled in understanding and said, "I know, I know. Cristina is amazing."

He looked at me funny. "Cristina?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. I named my car after the lead singer for Lacuna Coil. Cristina Scabbia."

Carlisle nodded but I could tell he had no idea who I was talking about. Thank god for you tube and plenty of spare time, I thought as I stepped out of the car.

Carlisle slipped my keys into his pocket and winked at me. I took that as a sign that he wanted to drive it again. Why not? I drove his car long enough. The least I could do is let him drive mine for a day.

Alice was pulling Bella towards us, Bella grumbling all the way. "Why can't Alice just see the house you're going to buy so that we don't have to do this?"

Oh right. Bella didn't know Alice was blind to me. "Well tell you all about it later, Bells." I said.

She narrowed her eyes. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do. First why the Cullen's are back, not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but really why? Then why Alice can't see the house you're going to buy. I am not a happy camper." She said firmly and stomped her foot.

I turned away from her so she wouldn't see me laughing. Bella is so unintentionally funny.

The real estate agent cleared her throat from the porch. Carlisle smiled at her and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, we spoke on the phone."

She smiled back, eyeing him appreciatively. I couldn't help but wish Edward were here to know what she was thinking. Probably something that would make his poor prudish mind run away again. I almost laughed out loud, but was able to cover it with a cough. Only Alice didn't buy it.

The woman introduced herself. "I'm your real estate agent, Beth Franklin."

I noticed a wedding ring on her finger and shook my head. She took us into the house after the rest of us introduced ourselves.

It was nice but it wasn't anything special. Plus it was too far away from the woods, so it would make it hard for me to phase easily.

We left the house and went to the next. I could tell Carlisle was enjoying driving my car from the content look on his face.

The second house we looked at was much too small. I had werewolves in my house on a daily basis. If one of them accidentally phased in the living room, it would destroy the kitchen. Yeah, it was that small.

The third house was nice too, but I had neighbors that were way too close to my house. No way I could have the boys running in and out phasing all the way without one of the neighbors noticing.

I was losing my spirit as Carlisle and I got into the car to head to the fourth house. Carlisle noticed this. He leaned over and pinched my cheek. "Cheer up, Dimples. We'll find you a house."

I smiled at his nickname for me and we drove down the road again. The fourth house wasn't anything special.

My spirit was officially crushed as we pulled up to the fifth house. Then I looked up and saw it. It was secluded, surrounded by woods, so we could phase near the house and no one would see.

I only prayed the inside was just as good. We walked inside. The living room had forest green walls and was spacious. There were hardwood floors all throughout the first story of the house. I walked into the kitchen. It was huge, definitely big enough for the pack. The dining room was adjacent to the kitchen.

_I could put a huge table in there_, I thought.

Smiling, I went back through the living room. There was a bathroom and a bedroom downstairs. I looked briefly into the bedroom, a nice place to put a bed or two for the boys to crash when they get tired.

I went up the stairs. There were four bedrooms up here and two bathrooms. The master bedroom had a bathroom adjoining while the other bathroom was at the other end of the hall. I could imagine putting furniture in all the spare bedrooms for the boys if they needed a place to stay. It was perfect.

Still smiling, I went back downstairs. I looked at Carlisle and nodded. He smiled and turned to Beth. "We'd like to buy this place. Name your price."

Beth looked dumbfounded for a moment but then started talking to Carlisle about legal stuff. I mostly tuned them out but I did hear Carlisle say it was an urgent situation and I needed to move in immediately.

Beth asked if Carlisle and I could come down to the lawyers office and fill out some paperwork so we agreed. Esme, Alice and Bella were going to Port Angeles to pick out some furniture for me.

The paper work took nearly two hours to fill out. They had to run a credit check and my bank accounts. After that was all done, they said I could move in. Usually that whole process would take months, but luckily Carlisle had connections.

We went back to my house and Carlisle called Esme. I wandered through my unfurnished house. I couldn't wait to bring the boys here. After a few minutes, Carlisle came into the house.

"Nadi, the girls want us to meet them in Seattle. Alice has already picked out a living room set and a bedroom set for you but she figured you should pick out some things too." He said, smiling.

I nodded and headed outside. I got into the passenger seat, smiling at Carlisle's happiness to drive my car a long distance.

When we arrived in Seattle, Carlisle had a huge smile on his face. "Very nice choice in vehicle, my daughter. I may have to get one for myself." He said.

I smiled back at him, but not because he complimented my car. He called me his daughter. No matter how many times he had said it last night to Edward, it still made my heart jump a little.

We met Bella, Alice and Esme at a furniture store. Alice showed me about a million different things. Other shoppers were laughing at us. I didn't know if it was because of Alice's enthusiasm or the sight of a four-foot-eleven fairy type girl with a six-foot-four woman. I was taller than most of the men in the store I noticed. Only one man was my height. Alice and my size difference was laughable.

I picked out a few beds for the guest rooms and a dresser with eight drawers. I picked out a few more things. Luckily the store was a local business so I wouldn't have to wait weeks to get my things from a factory. Alice arranged to have my things delivered that very day. And then we left. Alice, Esme and Bella went back to La Push to my house. Alice had other things being delivered from the store in Port Angeles. So by the time I would get back to the house, Alice would no doubt have it somewhat decorated.

I told Carlisle about the problem we had with our clothes when we phased so he suggested I stock up on clothes for the boys. We went into a Wal-Mart. Alice would kill us on the spot if she could see what we were doing. There was really no need to buy designer jeans is the boys were just going to shred them if they phased.

We bought nearly every pair of men's jeans, sweats and shorts that were in the store. I also bought Leah and I plenty of shorts and sports bras.

This was my way of taking care of my boys. Sure I cooked for them, but now I was buying beds for them to sleep in if they were too tired and didn't want to go home. And I was buying clothes for them if they happened to shred them.

Carlisle and I ignored the looks from the cashier as she rung up our stuff. We put the bags in the car and went into a grocery store across the street. I stocked up on meat, chips, bread and soda. That's what they seemed to eat the most.

When we finally made it home, I saw a truck pulling out of my driveway. When I walked into the house, it was just as I had expected, Alice had the place almost finished. She was currently running around at vampire speed, putting things into place.

Carlisle helped carry all my bags in the house. Esme and Bella put the food away while I went upstairs. I put away some of the clothes I got for the boys in one of the dressers. When it was full, I went into another room. I quickly filled up all the drawers with the boy's clothes.

Alice had bought some bedspreads that she had placed on some of the spare beds. She even picked out my entire bedroom set. It was all brown with gold trim. It looked better fit for a queen then a pack mother to a bunch of werewolves. **(Picture on profile.) **

Alice carried in my suitcases that I had forgotten were in the back of my car. I had been too tired to get them out last night when I arrived at Leah's. She put my clothes away in my closet and wardrobe for me.

When it was all done I walked around my house. I couldn't believe I had just bought it today. It was so homely, I felt like I had lived here for years.

Esme hugged me and said, "We should celebrate. Have a house warming party, what do you say?"

I nodded. "Sounds awesome. I'll get the pack and you bring whatever family members are willing to hang out with us for a few hours."

She smiled at me, then her, Alice and Carlisle left. I saw Carlisle gaze sadly at my car. I giggled. I guess he'll miss it, poor guy.

Bella and I went into the kitchen and began making food for everyone. She called Billy and told him to come for dinner with Jake, then called Charlie. That was all she needed to do to get the boys here. Jake would pass on the word and they would all be here, just like magic.

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched Esme flit around the kitchen making dinner for those dogs. This was ridiculous. How can she stand to be around them? I knew Carlisle had known Nadi for longer than he'd known me, though how he hid that from me was a mystery. Alice genuinely liked Nadi, which I still don't understand. Esme was just too kind.

Esme turned to me pulling me from my thoughts, "Edward, I don't have any butter left. Can you go to the store and get me some please? I need it for my cookies."

She smiled in her motherly way and I couldn't say no to her. I nodded and left the kitchen, grabbing the keys to my Volvo.

I drove to the store as fast as I could. Once I was inside I headed straight to the butter. I picked up a tub of butter when I smelled the most delicious human I had ever smelled. Bella smelled good, but this was incredible.

Going against my better judgment, I followed the scent around the corner. I stopped when I saw whom the scent belonged to.

She was Native American, no doubt about that. She was turned facing the shelf so I could only see the right side of her face. Her copper skin was beautiful. She was small, five-five, but shapely. Her figure was perfect, full breasts, wide hips, long legs and a flat stomach. She was wearing a simple jeans and a tee shirt, but I couldn't stop staring at her.

She turned to look at me. I got a full view of her face, half of her face was perfect, and the other half was severely scarred, though it did nothing to her beauty. She looked into my eyes. I realized that I was staring into the eyes of my true love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who voted in my poll and to my reviewers: CoolCat98, Curtis, Merme Cullen, aya163, (truly thank YOU!) Also AllytheVampChick, can someone please get this girl an energy drink! And AnnabelleLee13194, who had some great ideas, one I will be using soon. ;)**

**I just realized the pack was barely in this chapter. Huh. They'll be back next chapter, count on that. I think. I haven't written it yet so who knows! ~Ever Uley~**

**Play List for this Chapter: **

"_Hold Tight_" by **Dave, Dee, Dozy, Beaky, Mick and Tich**

"_Knock Three Times_" by **Tony Orlando and Dawn**

"_No Matter What_" by **Badfinger**

"_My Violent Heart_" by **Nine Inch Nails**

"_Critical Acclaim_" by **Avenged Sevenfold**

"_Baby, It's You_" by **Smith**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Bella and I made a huge meal for all the boys. Jake and Billy were the first to arrive, naturally. I took them on a tour of the house while Bella cooked. The other boys arrived soon after and they all complimented me on the house. They were touched that I had spare rooms and clothes for them if they needed it. I just waved them off, what was I supposed to do, leave them to go home naked?

Charlie arrived and Sam was right behind him. I met Sam at the door and hugged him. I showed him around my house and we ended up in my bedroom. He looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I swatted his arm and went down the stairs. The boys were all in the living room. I was happy they could all sit comfortably around the room without anyone being cramped.

I went into the kitchen to help Bella and Sue. The smell hit us before they were in sight. The Cullen's were here. I had travelled with Carlisle long enough so his scent didn't bother me, it was the other six mixed with his that bothered me. The boys didn't say anything when they walked through the door since Charlie was here. I knew they were bothered by it though.

Charlie locked eyes with Edward and seemed unhappy that he was here. Edward flinched away from him and sat down on the couch. I guess his panties are still in a wad over having to be here.

He glared at me, but I just smiled and walked to greet our guests. I hugged Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett. Jasper smiled at me but kept his distance, I guessed from all the emotions in the room. Between my happiness for my family being altogether, Rosalie's hatred for the wolves and whatever was wrong with Edward, Jasper had his hands full.

Rosalie stood away from everyone glaring at us. I didn't mind her, just went about the night as if she weren't here. We all sat down to dinner at the dining room table and in the kitchen. Edward didn't move the whole night. He just sat on the couch, not speaking to anyone. Not even Alice and Esme couldn't get him to talk. I wonder what his problem was. I felt my motherly instincts kicking in.

I walked into the living room, carefully thinking about all the cleaning I would have to do after everyone left later. I locked my eyes with Edward and spoke softly to him. "Edward? May I speak to you outside please?"

He nodded and stood up, and we went out the back door and ran into the woods. We ran for about five minutes to make sure we were out of range of the sensitive ears in the house.

When we stopped Edward looked at me expectedly. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly. He looked away. I stepped forward and placed my hand on his arm. His scent was burning my nose but I was ignoring it for the sake of helping him any way I could. Even after what he did to Bella, I could never hate him.

He stared at me in shock and I remembered he could hear my thoughts. I smiled at him and he sighed, sitting down on a log behind him. He looked at me and I opened my mind to him. I let him see how I interacted with the boys and that he could trust me. If we werewolves were going to get along with the vampires, we had to trust each other.

"I don't know if the trust should go that deep." Edward said softly. I sat down next to him and looked at him, my motherly instincts once again overpowering the burning smell in my nose. It was actually fading now it wasn't as bad as before.

I smiled at Edward and mentally promised that he could trust me. He nodded, accepting my thoughts.

"I met a girl yesterday at the store. She smelled so incredible I almost lost control, but then I saw her and I couldn't even force myself to think about killing her. She was perfect. When I tried to talk to her, she knew I was a vampire, I don't know how." He took a deep breath, I didn't interrupt him, just let him continue. "She was Quileute, maybe you know her. Emily Young?" He looked at me as he spoke her name.

I froze. Oh dear god, Edward was in love with Sam's ex! I have to help him get her, maybe she can be happy now like Sam and I are happy. Of course she would know about Edward because of Sam, if she could be with a werewolf, why not a vampire? I blocked my thoughts as I caught Edward staring at me hopefully.

"You'll help me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course. Everyone deserves happiness. Even if that someone did something awful to someone I care about a lot. Please don't hurt Emily. She was really mean to me before, but I want her to be happy also." I told him, thinking back to the day I ran into her at the store.

We sat there in a contended silence for a while. Edward was no doubt listening to my thoughts and wallowing in his own. I wonder how Sam is going to take this, I thought, his ex-fiancé maybe dating a vampire. Well, I just won't tell him until it happens.

Edward and I went back to my house. As we walked in Rosalie said, "Take the dog for a walk, Edward?"

"Shut up Rosalie." Edward ground out. Rosalie looked shocked, obviously thinking Edward was right along with her in hating us. I guess he was warming up to us, I thought. Edward shook his head. "You only." He said, answering my thoughts. I smiled at him and the others just looked confused. I just smiled at them all and went to find Sam. If everything works out for Edward and Emily, then they'll know what Edward and I talked about soon enough.

Sam was in the kitchen with Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Charlie and Sue, in other words, the old people. Why does he have to hang out with people older than him? He's too mature for his age. I'll have to change that, even if it is just for a night. My thoughts wandered to different ideas and I heard Edward chuckle in the other room.

'_Think he'll have fun_?' I asked in my thoughts. He whispered a 'yes' too low for the humans to hear. I walked over and stood next to Sam. I listened to them drown on about different things. Old people topics, I thought.

Edward chuckled again in the other room. I changed the subject to more interesting things, like my furniture.

About an hour later, everyone had left except for Sam. We cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes. When we were finished we sat down on the couch and watched a movie. I didn't really pay attention to it, I was thinking more about Sam.

He really is too mature for his age. He's only twenty, but I always find him talking with the parents away from all of our pack members. In a way I am the same, I take on a motherly position in the pack. What we need is a night to act our age, or younger than our age.

The day we went paintballing was one of the greatest days in a long time. I wanted to something like that again, but I'm not waiting for Sam to ask me.

"Let's go out tomorrow night." I said suddenly.

Sam looked at me and said, "Sure. What are we doing?"

I wasn't sure yet, but I'll figure it out by tomorrow night. I had something in mind. "You'll see. Now, I'm going to bed." I stood up from the couch and Sam followed.

We froze, neither of us sure what to do. I wanted to be with Sam in _every_ way, but I wasn't ready for _that_. I didn't want him to leave though.

Before I knew what I was doing, I asked him. "Want to stay the night?"

He smiled and nodded. We went up the stairs to my room. I was happy he was staying here. It felt so natural to be with him.

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, but I was too tired to shower so I changed into a tank top and shorts. I brushed my teeth then went back into my bedroom.

Sam was lying on my bed, shirtless and in his boxers.

I threw back my covers and crawled into bed next to Sam. We cuddled up together and fell asleep quickly.

Waking up the next morning was heaven. Sam was singing a song to me, "I'm Yours" by The Script.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap you thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_You heeled these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_

_My knees went week and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_And never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much_

_But I'm yours_

His voice caressed the words as they came out of his mouth. Imprinting suddenly turned me into a big puss that thinks stupid phrases like that. I looked up at Sam and smiled at him. By far, it was the best way to wake up in the morning.

I leaned up and kissed his lips. "Morning babe." I said when I pulled away.

He smiled and said, "Morning baby."

I lay back on the pillows and sighed deeply. I was fine just lying in bed with Sam.

"So what are we doing today? Since you're so keen on keeping it a secret." He said laughing.

I sat straight up in bed. "I can't tell you, but we have to go!" I said cheerfully, jumping completely off the bed. I ran into my huge closet that Alice helped me stock yesterday and grabbed some clothes. I ran into the bathroom, hearing Sam laugh behind me. I showered as quickly as I could and dressed.

I looked down to see what I was wearing, a pair of jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. I went back into my room and put on a pair of orange and purple striped socks and pulled on my black Chuck's.

I ran down the stairs, following the pull on my heart to the kitchen. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in his hand, looking lost.

He looked up as I entered and he said, "I was going to make coffee, but I don't know how." His voice sounded so innocent and lost I laughed at him and poured him some orange juice. I got down a box of cereal and two bowls. I fixed us some cereal and we ate. When we finished, Sam went up to shower and I sat on the couch waiting.

By the time he came down I had our day planned out. As soon as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs I leaped off the couch and grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. I got into the driver's seat of my Maserati and Sam in the passenger seat.

We didn't speak as we drove to Seattle. While Sam was in the shower I looked up directions to a 70s skating rink in Seattle. That should be fun to do, I thought.

We spent the entire car ride talking and singing with the radio. It was too easy to be with him. I pulled into the parking lot of King Skate and turned off the car.

I looked at Sam. He looked…scared? Nervous? Apprehensive? Wonder what that's about.

I smiled at him and he smiled back nervously. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said, "I can't skate."

I laughed. "Sam you are a twenty year old werewolf and you have never rollerbladed before? I am five hundred years old and I went rollerblading here years ago." I told him.

He looked up into my eyes. "Really?" He asked. "I thought when you lived here you never went anywhere?"

I nodded. "That's sort of true but your father had a girlfriend named Annabelle and she had a birthday party at a skating rink. Joshua asked me to go so I could keep her brother Lee busy. He was a tad over protective." I said smiling.

He accepted this answer, so I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I opened my door and got out, he followed. We walked through the front door and Sam stopped. I guess I forgot to tell him it's a 70's style skate rink. Oops.

I turned and pulled him to the counter with me. We had to rent skates since we didn't have our own. I was surprised that they had some that could fit Sam but they did. After we got our skates, I pulled Sam to the actual skating area. He really couldn't skate!

I could hear "She's A Lady" by Tom Jones playing quite loudly. I was itching to go out there and skate, but Sam was about to fall and I was about to die of laughter. He was a werewolf for crying out loud; he should be able to rollerblade, jeez.

I taught Sam to skate as quick as I could and by the time I pulled him onto the rink the song had changed. "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees was playing. I tried not to laugh at Sam as he struggled to stay steady.

I took his hand and easily glided over the smooth floor. Sam however, wasn't so lucky. I caught a group of four girls leaning against the wall staring at Sam. They looked to be around 17 or 18.

I growled under my breath, unfortunately, Sam heard and looked at me, worried. Then the big bad werewolf fell on his perfect hard ass.

I couldn't stop myself. I laughed and I laughed hard. I composed myself enough to look at Sam. I had tears falling down my face from laughing so hard. Sam was smiling so I knew he wasn't mad at me for laughing.

He pulled himself to his feet with a little help from me, then we laced his fingers through mine and we continued skating. The song changed again to "Disco Inferno" by the Trammps.

I was dancing at the same time I was skating. Sam watched me in wonder. I guess he was wondering how I was able to dance and skate at the same time since he could barely skate and look at me at the same time.

Sam's staring came back to bite him in the ass. He almost fell again, but I grabbed his arm and steadied him. He smiled at me in thanks. I think he was embarrassed that he couldn't even skate and I had to catch him. Poor baby, I think it's adorable.

Sam spoke suddenly. "Are you thirsty?" I nodded and followed him over to the concession stand in the corner. He got us sodas and I drank it quickly. We didn't talk much as we sat down to catch our breath.

I noticed the girls staring at Sam again. Enough was enough. I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. He responded eagerly. Sam and I had kissed several times, but it was never deepened. Our kisses were chaste and I was fine with that. Keeping things simple now was the best option. We were bound to each other, so we'd get there eventually.

I pulled back and he smiled. I loved him. I hadn't told him yet, but who cares. He knows it and I'll tell him when the time is right. He leaned his forehead against mine and kissed me again.

When he pulled away I leaned my head on his shoulder, wanting to stay there forever. That lasted all of one minute until I heard "Witchy Woman" by the Eagles start playing over the speakers.

I gasped dramatically. Sam lurched forward, "What?" He asked panicked.

God, that man is too cute. I thought. "I love this song!" I nearly screamed as I jumped up and pulled Sam with me. I momentarily forgot I was wearing rollerblades and fell backwards. Sam caught me and I smiled gratefully at him.

I had forgotten about the girls that were gawking at him until now. They were glaring at me. I ignored them knowing Sam didn't see anyone but me.

"Witchy Woman" is one of my favorite songs, so much so, that I forgot where I was and started singing out loud. **(I'm not posting the full lyrics. It's seriously a good song, youtube it.) **

I moved closer to Sam and bumped my hip with his and sang, "_Ooo ooo, witchy woman, see how high she flies…oooo witchy woman, she got the moon in her eyes_."

Sam smiled at me with adoration practically dripping from his eyes. I continued to sing along until the song ended and it changed to "Boogie Shoes" by KC and the Sunshine Band.

I fully impressed Sam with my ability to skate and shake my hips at the same time while singing, "_I want to I want to put on my my my my my boogie shoes, just to boogie with you, yeah_!"

That song changed into "All My Love" by Led Zeppelin. We slowed down a little bit and I enjoyed the overall atmosphere of the skating rink.

When the song ended Sam kissed my lips and pulled me to the counter. We gave back the skates and left. I let Sam drive us to a restaurant. I hadn't realized it, but we had actually been skating for two hours.

Sam pulled into a Burger King and went up to the drive thru. We ordered our food and pulled up to the second window. Once we had our food I realized we had a problem. I was starving and wanted to eat right then, but if anything got on my brand new car I would murder someone. Probably not Sam, because I couldn't bring myself to even think about hurting him. So god help anyone walking down the street….

I had the food in my lap for twenty minutes before I gave in. "Pull over." I told him. He complied, of course. We got out and I allowed us to sit on the hood of my car to eat. I was mentally apologizing to Cristina the whole time though.

When we were done we put all the trash into a conveniently located garbage can and we got back in the car to make the long trek back home.

"That was actually fun." Sam said, laughing a little. "I didn't think it would be fun at all, but it was."

"Yeah, it was great." I agreed. I was staring dreamily out the window.

We had been driving a while before Sam said we had to stop to get gas. He pulled into a gas station in Forks. I op

ened the door to my dear Cristina and stretched. I hate sitting for a long period of time.

I went inside the store to pay for the gas. I walked in and my heart nearly stopped. Edward was there with Emily. What the hell? Edward heard my thoughts and he looked up at me, his eyes shining with happiness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers last chapter, I now have 100 reviews. I never thought that would happen, but it did and I'm beyond excited right now. Especially since I got the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter. I got FOURTEEN reviews for chapter sixteen, that's a record and I seriously love every single one of you guys. **

*** black rose aka jane longley- I love you!**

*** CoolCat98- I love you!**

*** lionandthelamblove7- I love you!**

*** XCrazyPsychoBitchX- I love you!**

*** Rachel2w2- I love you and I MISSED you! Glad Nebraska finally gave you back!**

*** TaylorLautnerIsMyBoyfriend97- I love you!**

*** Mandya1313- I love you and your short review!**

*** Vampreader- I love you!**

*** aya163- I love you! And sorry it took so long to update!**

*** Merme Cullen- I love you!**

*** Curtis- I love you! Get on IM!**

*** AnnabelleLee13194- I REALLY love you! And your wonderful ideas. **

*** AllytheVampChick- Well, you already know I love you! (Ally managed to review TWICE. That's how I got 14. I love your laziness to login!)  
**

**Thank you for helping me reach 100 reviews even though I'm not a review whore who demands a certain amount of reviews before I post the next chapter, it is nice to get a few nice words each chapter. I actually haven't gotten a bad review on any of the stories I've written. Never a bad review, that's awesome. So THANK YOU!**

**By the way, I posted the first few chapters of my Edward and Emily story, it's called "Is This Love?" It's up now for anyone who wanted to read it. **

**That was really long and I'm done now.**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Previously: We had been driving a while before Sam said we had to stop to get gas. He pulled into a gas station in Forks. I opened the door to my dear Cristina and stretched. I hate sitting for a long period of time. _

_I went inside the store to pay for the gas. I walked in and my heart nearly stopped. Edward was there with Emily. What the hell? Edward heard my thoughts and he looked up at me, his eyes shining with happiness. _

Emily turned to see what he was staring at. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled. I waved to her and walked up to the counter and handed the man my black card for the gas.

Emily walked slowly over to me and said, "I'm really sorry for all the things I said to you before. I was just angry that I had everything and then you took him from me just by looking at him. I was jealous and I'm sorry. You deserve him." She sounded sincere.

I smiled at her and said, "I forgive you Emily. I understand what it must feel like, but I'm glad you'll have your love story, too."

I surprised her and Edward by leaning down and gathering her small frame in my arms and hugged her. No matter what she said to me, called me a freak and whatnot, I can't hate her, or Edward for that matter. It all worked out for the best. Edward broke Bella's heart so she could find Jake. And Sam broke Emily's heart so she could find Edward. I wonder how Rosalie is going to take this, I laughed mentally as I released Emily.

Edward smiled at me and I bid them farewell. I walked out of the store and got in the car as Sam opened his door. I was praying he wouldn't smell Edward or Emily on me. Of course he did.

He looked at me confused. "Why do you smell like bloodsucker? And Emily?"

I shrugged. "They were in the store."

His eyes widened. "They were both in there? Together?"

I nodded. Sam started to open his door but I caught his arm. "Samuel Uley, if you still care about Emily or me then you will drive us home right now. We'll talk about it when we get there and you've had plenty of time to calm down." I ordered.

He released the door handle and sat back in his seat and started the car. We drove to La Push in silence. I was nervous to say the least.

We arrived at my house to find Alice's Porsche sitting in the driveway. Oh no. I promised her on Friday I would go shopping with her today.

I opened my door, prepared to deal with the fury of Alice Cullen. She smiled at me and said, "Forget something?"

"I'm so sorry Alice. Sam and I wanted a day together and it just happened." I said.

She waved her hand at me. "Don't worry about it. It's too late to go now but we can go tomorrow after school if you want. Carlisle already had you transferred to La Push high so you won't have to deal with our scent at school. And Charlie even transferred Bella since he doesn't want Edward around her." She said this and laughed.

"He probably thinks Edward will try to get back together with her." I said laughing with her. I could feel Sam getting agitated behind me so I figured it was time to go in.

"Well, we're going inside now to cook dinner and patrol later. I'll see you tomorrow after school." I said.

She smiled and bounded forward to hug me. "See you tomorrow!" She sang happily.

She released me then climbed into her Porsche, waving as she drove down the road.

I ran in the house, leaving Sam to trail slowly behind me. How had this wonderful day go so bad, so fast?

I unlocked my door and sat down on the couch, Sam sat across from me on the loveseat. He stared at me and then asked, "How long have they been together and how long have you known?"

I sighed. "Sam, Edward only met her yesterday. He fell in love with her immediately and she wouldn't even talk to him when he tried. Last night when everyone was over I noticed something was up with Edward. So I asked to speak to him outside. We went into the woods and-" Sam cut me off.

"You went into the woods alone with a leech?" He said through gritted teeth, starting to shake.

I glared at him. "He's a vampire, yes, don't call him a leech. He's my family. And yes, I went into the woods alone with him because I trust him. Obviously he trusts me too since he came willingly."

Sam accepted this and mumbled, "Okay. I'm sorry, continue."

"Anyway, Edward needed my help. I could feel it. So he said he would try to get him to talk to her and that's all I know. I guess she decided to give him a chance." I said.

Sam shook his head, "Emily will not date a vampire. She may be my ex but I still care about her and I won't let him hurt her." He stood up and started for the door, but I jumped up and blocked him.

"No, Sam. You will let this happen. After everything we've all been through don't you think we deserve happiness? After what Edward put Bella through and what you imprinting on me did to Emily, I think we all deserve some happiness, even if it is with a vampire. It's no different than a human with a werewolf, except he's a vampire. You have no right to say what Emily does or whom it's with. Stay out of it and let her live her life, it's the least you can do for her." I told him

He stared at me for a long moment. "Fine. She can have her happy ending." He said, sighing.

I smiled and shook my head. "There's no such thing as a happy ending, Sam. True love never ends."

He rolled his eyes. "Get that from a Hallmark card?" He teased. I slapped his chest.

"Shut up and get me an apple." I said. He laughed and I just stared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes this time. "Get me an apple please!" I yelled.

Sam jumped up and ran in the kitchen. He came back a second later and handed me an apple. I laughed at him and bit into my apple.

I finished my apple and found I was still hungry, so I made us dinner. Sam came into the kitchen to watch me cook.

When I was done we sat down and ate. I washed our plates when we were finished and Sam said we had to patrol as soon as Jared, Paul and Leah came in.

We were sitting on the couch watching "Angel" on DVD when they came in the back door. I looked at Sam and we stood up. They were eating what I had left in the oven for them.

They smiled when they saw me and I said, "Don't make a mess and clean your dishes when you're done. Don't break anything and if you do clean it up and don't tell me, okay?"

Sam laughed but they all nodded in agreement and we went out the back door and into the woods. We phased behind different trees.

Quil was already waiting for us. '_Nadi? What are you doing out here, don't you have school tomorrow_?'

'_Yeah, but I haven't patrolled in ages. Figured I should pay my dues_.' I said.

Sam laughed but I could tell he was still annoyed about Edward and Emily.

Patrol was boring until we smelled a leech.

**(Sam's POV)**

Then the smell of bloodsucker hit me like a freight train. It wasn't the one we'd been chasing though; it was different. It wasn't one of the Cullen's either. Quil was next to me in a second.

'Should we alert the others?' He asked.

'No, let's see where it is first.' I said. Nadi didn't agree with me, but she didn't say anything about it.

We followed our trail to where we were. Nadi was running beside me as we followed the leech's trail.

He was leaning against a tree, waiting for us.

'Asshole.' Quil mumbled in his thoughts.

He pushed off the tree and came forward.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here. Pretty fast I must say."

I growled. He laughed. Annoying fucker.

He was tall, about six-foot-two, blonde and red eyes. Quil crouched down next to me prepared to attack when the leech spoke again.

"I mean you all no harm. I'm looking for someone who killed my mate, maybe you can help me?"

'Stay in wolf form.' I ordered Quil. Then Nadi and I phased. She stood next to me with her hand in mine. Her touch calmed me and instead of snarling at this leech and demanding to know what he wanted, I asked him calmly, almost friendly. "Who is it that you're looking for?"

He smiled. " You see, just about one hundred years ago, my mate and I were in Italy. I was luring some humans to us so we could feed. When we smelled another vampire and an odd smell. My mate, Kayla, went to see what that odd smell was. I managed to lure in some human to drink from and waited for Kayla to return. A few minutes later, I smelled smoke. I ran to where it was coming from and found that Kayla had been killed. I followed the trail to the docks. Whoever killed my Kayla was long gone. I doubled back and followed the trail to Volturi castle. I told them a vampire and a strange companion had killed my mate. Two of the Volturi guards, Felix and Demetri left the castle and sniffed the trail with me. They told me it was Carlisle Cullen."

He paused and looked us all over. I looked to my left at Nadi. She was looking at the ground. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me, smiling softly. We looked back at the leech.

The vamp continued. "I left Europe to come to America. I've spent the past century looking for Carlisle. I found him a few months ago in Alaska, but his strange companion wasn't with him. One day I followed him into the mountains, someone had called his phone and he didn't want to be around his family during the call."

Didn't Nadi say something about Carlisle doing that when she was on the phone with him sometimes? Oh no.

"I figured if Carlisle didn't want his family to hear the conversation then surely he wouldn't want a stranger to hear it. So I eavesdropped. Luckily I was downwind from him. He mentioned returning to Forks. Then he said a strange name. One that was Native American and no doubt an ancient name. So I looked up the name Nadi Cullen. It was the name Carlisle had mentioned. I came to find her and kill her for killing my mate."

My upper lip twitched as I snarled at him. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her."

The leech looked at Nadi. "This is her, I take it. The picture they have on file for you doesn't do you justice. This must be your mate then. Silly dogs."

Nadi stepped toward him, but I pulled her back to my side. She glared at me but I didn't release her. The leech just said he wants to kill her and she steps to him.

"Sam, I can handle this." She said.

I shook my head, "No." My voice was cold and hard. I was struggling not to use my Alpha voice. I knew if I did Nadi would punch my head through a tree. It's just wrong to use your Alpha voice on your mate.

The bloodsucker took advantage of our small argument and he lunged toward Nadi. I jumped in front of her and phased. I pounced on the leech. I heard Quil's thoughts in my head asking if I needed help.

Nadi phased and was quite pissed at me. The leech jumped up and knocked me off of him. He came forward but I swiped my huge paw at him. I knocked him into a tree and leaped on him again.

I was protecting my mate and I wasn't going to let this leech lay one hand on her. He punched me in the mouth and started towards Nadi again. Quil tensed up, ready to protect her but I jumped on the leech's back and locked my jaws around his throat. I pulled it from his body. Quil pulled the rest of his limbs off and set them on fire. I phased behind a tree and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Quil was standing next to the fire in human form, but Nadi was nowhere in sight. Before I could ask, Quil pointed into the woods, towards the river.

"Thanks." I mumbled and he just nodded. I walked off and found Nadi sitting on a rock by the river.

I didn't speak; I just pulled her to her feet and hugged her as tightly as I could. There was a pulsing feeling in my heart, but I couldn't tell you what it was. She hugged me back just as tightly. I'm not sure why, but I felt like I had almost lost her or something. Maybe the fact that the bloodsucker had wanted to kill her and had been so close to her made me feel like this.

I pulled away and put my hand under her chin. I tilted her face up and looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes held more love in them than anyone person could ever know. She was my life and her eyes were my home. Her brown eyes held a depth that pulled me in and held me in her gaze. Staring into her eyes, I was oblivious to the rest of the world. I was her prisoner.

"I love you, Nadi." I said. It felt good to finally say it.

She smiled. "I love you, Sam."

I pressed my lips to hers softly. When we pulled apart I wrapped my arms tightly around her. I was content to just listen to her heartbeat and her breathing. If moments could only last forever…..

It didn't and we were interrupted by me cell phone ringing. I reluctantly let Nadi go and pulled my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Emily. Edward and I were just in Port Angeles." I suppressed a growl when she said she was with Edward but Nadi glared at me and I stayed quiet while Emily continued. "He smelled a vampire. He wants to meet with everyone, the pack and the Cullen's. Can you guys all go to his house?" She asked.

I looked at Nadi, who had heard everything. She nodded and I answered, "Yes. We'll be there in a few minutes." We hung up and I went behind a tree to phase. I howled and waited for the pack's thoughts to join my own. When they did I replayed the fight with the bloodsucker and Emily's phone call. Everyone started running toward the Cullen's house.

When we arrived we phased back and went inside to find the Cullen's and Emily sitting at the dining room table, looking worried.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to black rose aka jane Longley, mandya1313, lionandlamblove7, curtis, aya163 for reviewing last chapter. Also to AllytheVampChick for being lazy and awesome and to AnnabelleLee13194 for being amazing inspiration.**

**Please do me a favor and go read a story for me. It's called "_A Shared Memory_" by Edward Wrightman. It's really good but only has fourteen reviews and nine are from me. So please READ and REVIEW "_A Shared Memory_". It's in my favorite stories if you want to find it that way. ~Ever Uley~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**(Nadi's POV)**

My perfect moment with my Sam had been ruined when Emily called to tell us of another bloodsucker in Port Angeles. Now we were all standing around the Cullen's dining room waiting for them to tell us the whole story.

Edward started, "Emily and I were in Port Angeles on a date." Sam tensed when he said this and I laced my fingers through his. I wasn't jealous. I knew Sam still cared about her as a sister, so he was worried about her being on a date with a vampire. There was really no reason for him to, though. I trusted Edward, why can't Sam?

Edward smiled at me in thanks and I remembered he could hear my thoughts. I playfully glared at him and he went on. "We were walking to my car when Lauren Mallory stopped us." Alice rolled her eyes and Jasper laughed. Rosalie scoffed. I guess they didn't like this girl.

Edward shook his head. "She's terrible, but I was trying to be polite so that I could get Emily home when I smelled another vampire. I looked around the parking lot and she was leaning against a building. I heard her thoughts about me having a new mate and she was going to tell Victoria. I got Emily into the car and she called Sam. When we got here Alice ran out and told us she had a vision."

Alice picked it up from there, "I had a vision of Victoria killing Bella and Emily. She wants to kill Bella because she still thinks it's her fault James died. She wants to kill Emily just to hurt Edward."

The wolves all growled. This is so bizarre. There have been too many vampire attacks in such a short period of time. Tonight for one and then when the bloodsuckers were in Bella's house.

Edward's head snapped up to meet my eyes. "What was that, Nadi?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

He blinked at me, "You were just thinking about vampires in Bella's house before, show me that day again."

I replayed the whole scene for him. He growled.

"I still can't believe that one got away. I couldn't leave Bella though." I said.

He shook his head. "The girl that got away is the same vampire I saw in Port Angeles. That's how she knew Emily wasn't Bella."

Oh my god. I started to shake. I wanted to kill this bitch even more. Sam dropped my hand but wound his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. My shaking stopped immediately.

Edward started to laugh. Everyone looked at him. "Did Bella really hit a vampire in the face with a baseball bat?" He asked still laughing.

I nodded. "Surprised the crap out of me too, but she did it." I said.

Emmett started to laugh and he said, "I have to hear this."

So I told everyone the story of when I got my new car and took Bella home in it. Emmett laughed when I told him how Bella was grasping the door handle for dear life. Then about the vampire attacking me, and then Bella hitting one in the face with a baseball bat. Emmett laughed.

"That is awesome! I can't wait to see her again so I can congratulate her." He said, chuckling.

Jake got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Yeah, she's pretty amazing." He said and Embry punched his shoulder.

"You're turning into Jared, man!" Embry teased. Jake growled and Jared stayed silent. He knew how he got about Kim sometimes.

Jake started to get angry. "You don't say anything to Sam and Nadi when they get all lovey."

Embry scoffed. "They try to keep it away from us as much as they can. Plus Sam is our Alpha and Nadi is our mother, I'm not telling them not to do something. Not if I want to keep my-"

Edward cut him off, "Embry! Please refrain from speaking like that. There are females present."

I had a pretty good idea about what Embry was about to say, so I gave him my motherly glare. "Embry Call. We'll talk about this later." I said in a commanding voice, calm but effective.

He looked at his feet. "Yes ma'am." He whispered. Emmett laughed at him.

Carlisle spoke for the first time since we got here. "There was a vampire attack on the reservation tonight, you said?" He asked.

I nodded. The pack didn't know that it was Carlisle and I who had killed Kayla. We were the reason her mate came to attack us. Edward was staring at me and he said, "It's fine, Nadi. Just tell them."

Oh yeah, he can hear my thoughts. Mind rapist. I teased in my head and Edward smiled.

"Sam, Quil and I were on patrol when we smelled a new scent. We decided not to alert the pack since it didn't smell fresh, but then we found him leaning against a tree. He said he didn't mean us any harm and that he was just looking for someone that killed his mate nearly one hundred years ago. He told us that he was in Europe with his mate named Kayla. They were hunting when they smelled another vampire and an odd scent they couldn't place. He sent Kayla to check out the scent but then she didn't return and he smelled a fire. He went back and found that she had been killed, he followed the two scents to the docks but they were gone." I stopped to look at Carlisle. His face was blank but he knew what I was talking about.

"Go on." Alice prompted me.

I took a deep breath. "He followed the scents back and found that one led back to Volturi castle. He checked with them and found that one vampire had left them that day and they gave him the name of that vampire. He spent the past one hundred years tracking that vampire and trying to find the other person that scent belonged to. Then he found them, both of them."

Everyone except Edward looked confused at this point and Carlisle spoke up, "It was Nadi and I. I had just left Volturi castle when we came across Kayla. She insulted Nadi and threw a tree at us. The tree hit me but Nadi dodged it and she attacked Kayla. Together we tore her apart and set her on fire. Then we came to America. How did he find you?" Carlisle asked.

"He said that he found you in Alaska. He was keeping tabs on you when he noticed that sometimes when you were on the phone you would run away from the family. He figured if you didn't want your family to hear a conversation, then surely it would have some helpful information as to where he could find me. So one day when I called you and you ran into the mountains, he followed. He eavesdropped on the phone call and heard you mention Forks and he heard my name. He came to Forks and looked me up. Then he attacked us in La Push." I said finishing the story.

"So is he gone now?" Emily asked. I nodded.

"Sam killed him actually." I said, looking proudly at the man who was my life.

He smiled at me. "It was strange, I had this overwhelming urge to protect my mate."

Quil snorted. "Yeah, the bloodsucker didn't even have a chance to react before Sam attacked him. Then all he did was try get away from Sam and get to Nadi. His plans failed in epic proportions." Quil said, dramatically. I rolled my eyes. This boy was jonesing for a smacking.

We were all silent before Seth asked, "So what do we do now?"

Alice shrugged. "Victoria is still in Seattle, but that's all I know, she keeps changing her mind."

Carlisle clapped his hands together. "Well, I say we all get to our respective homes and go to sleep. Someone has school tomorrow. We'll discuss this further when we have more information." He said.

He came over to me and pulled me into his arms. I hugged him tightly for a long time before we pulled away and Alice immediately pounced on me. "You have to come shopping with me this weekend!" She said.

I nodded, "Sure Alice." We pulled away and I hugged Esme and Emmett. Rosalie looked at me but didn't say or do anything. Well at least she wasn't glaring, I thought. Jasper nodded at me and shook my hand. I figured that was as good as it was going to get for now, he had enough to deal with at the moment.

Esme even hugged some of the pack. I could tell they didn't want to, but they were polite and hugged her back. I smiled at each one as they pulled away from Esme. Silently thanking them for behaving and remembering their manners toward my vampire family.

The pack bid the vampires good bye and we stepped outside and went into the woods. Leah and I went away from the boys to undress and phase together. We all ran back to La Push as a group. Jacob's thoughts were worried about Bella.

'_Can't I go watch her house tonight, please_?' He begged.

Before Sam could answer in his Alpha voice, I did. '_No Jacob, you have school tomorrow remember? You can go by Bella's and see if Charlie will let her stay with me tonight. Then go home and go to bed_.'

'_Yes, Nadi_.' He said, though he was clearly disappointed. After that all our thoughts were elsewhere, we almost ignored each other's thoughts.

Jacob phased back at Bella's house and the rest of us continued to La Push. We went to our respective houses, except for Sam, who came with me to mine.

Once we were inside my house we went upstairs. I sat down on my bed and stared at Sam. We were quiet for a long moment. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud howl ripping through the air. We both jumped to our feet and ran downstairs and out the back door. What the hell is going on now? We had just made it down the back steps when Embry came running out of the woods naked.

I looked at Sam and whispered, "Get him some clothes." He went inside without any question and I pulled Embry into my arms.

"What is it, Embry?" I asked him.

Sam came out the door and handed him a pair of board shorts. Embry slipped them on and followed us in the house. We sat down on the couch and waited for Embry to speak. He looked at me with pleading eyes and he said, "When I went home my mom yelled at me asking me where I'd been. I told her it wasn't any of her business and she yelled at me some more. Then she kicked me out and told me not to come home until I learned some respect. She thinks I'm out every night with girls." He said, his eyes watering up.

I placed my arms around his shoulders again and hugged him tightly. "You can stay here, you know that. You boys will always have a place here." I said softly. Embry nodded.

I locked eyes with Sam. He stood up and said, "You need to get to sleep. You have school tomorrow." Embry stood and followed Sam down the hall to the downstairs guest room. He came back and sat down next to me.

"Sam, isn't there anything we can do? Can't we talk to her and tell her he's doing work for the council?" I pleaded with him. I hated to see Embry being treated like this, by his own mother at that.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We can try. You, me, Billy and Old Quil might be able to talk to her down a little."

I nodded then stood up to go to my own room. "Are you staying here tonight?" I asked him, silently praying he would say yes.

Sam grinned and stood up, "Sure." He said it simply, but I knew he was just as happy about it as I was. We went upstairs and changed clothes and crawled into bed together. He was so gentle in all of his actions.

As I was lying there in Sam's arms, listening to his soft snores, I thought back to today's events. We spent a perfect day together to have it interrupted by vampires.

My mind continued to replay the scene when Sam protected me from the bloodsucker. That man would do anything for me, and I for him.

I drifted to sleep eventually and dreamed about my Sam. The next morning I woke up next to him again and it felt even better than the first time I woke up next to him. I got up and showered and dressed quickly. I stood in front of my bathroom mirror brushing my waist length hair when I decided it was time to cut it. My fur in wolf form was way too long and thick. I would do it after school, I decided.

I went downstairs to find that Sam was sitting at the table looking lost again. This looked vaguely familiar. I got out some pots and pans to cook breakfast; I still had another hour before school so I figured I'd make my boys something to eat.

I just finished taking bacon out of the pan when I sent Sam to get Embry up. They walked into the room and sat down at the table and I placed plates in front of them both. Paul and Jared walked through the backdoor and I made them plates also. I didn't like that the boys had patrolled when they had school but I didn't have a choice since Sam deserved a night off after everything that happened yesterday.

When we were all finished I placed our dishes in the sink to do when I got home from school. Sam kissed my lips and whispered a sweet goodbye to me and left for work. I got the boys into the car and we left for school. I wasn't so nervous about starting a new school when I was only less then three months from graduating. I could always do it again if I needed to.

I pulled into a parking spot and we all piled out of the car. Embry walked with me to the office so I could get my schedule. I was happier here than at Forks High. I felt like I actually belonged here, my skin definitely fit in here.

Bella and Jake walked out of the office just as Embry and I walked in. I got my schedule and found that I had my first class with Bella, my second with Paul, my third with Jared and Bella and my fourth with Paul and Jared. This should be an interesting day.

All throughout the day, people were more shocked to find that Bella and I had transferred so late in the year whereas people at Forks were more shocked by my height.

At lunch the pack sat together, of course. We were a little loud, and that earned us stares from the rest of the lunchroom, but we didn't care.

The day passed by easily until fourth period. I sat in the back between Jared and Paul. About halfway through class, Paul leaned over to me and pulled my hair. I slapped him on the back of the head and glared at him. He smirked and threw a paper ball at me.

I leaned over and pinched his leg. He squealed like a little girl. I hid my face behind my hand.

"Paul is there a problem back there?" Our physics teacher asked.

Paul shook his head, "No ma'am. Thought I saw a spider."

The class laughed and the teacher went back to the lesson. Jared was laughing next to me and I glared at him. He stopped his laughing and looked away.

Paul reached over and pinched my cheek. I slapped his hand away.

"Paul! Nadi! Get out!" The teacher screamed at us. I glared at Paul as we gathered our stuff and walked out of the room.

"Let's get out of here." Paul begged.

I punched his arm. "You are in big trouble when I tell Sam what you just did. Oh, you just wait." I threatened.

Paul froze and said, "Please don't tell him. He'll kill me."

I shook my head and said, "Nope. I'm telling him. So be prepared for his wrath because not only did you interrupt class, you brought the Alpha's mate into it." I smirked at him.

Paul looked scared. We climbed into my car and waited. Luckily there were only about twenty minutes left in the school day. We listened to music until Embry and Jared climbed in and I started the car. On the drive back to my house, Jared told Embry about Paul getting me kicked out of class on my first day of school. When he was done Embry laughed.

"Paul, you know Sam is going to murder you, laughing the whole time." Embry said laughing.

Paul growled, "Yeah, I know."

When I pulled into my driveway, I saw Jake's Rabbit sitting next to the house. So Jake and Bella were here. Jake drove to Forks this morning to pick her up for school so that she wouldn't have to drive her ancient truck anymore. I was seriously considering ripping the truck's engine to pieces so that I could buy her a new one.

We went inside to find Bella in the kitchen cooking. Quil and Seth were at the table also. I went to help her cook while Jared and Embry teased Paul about what his punishment was going to be from Sam.

I had no intentions of letting Paul get into too much trouble, after all it was partially my fault we got kicked out of class, even if he did start it.

After a little while, the food was done and the entire pack was here. I felt the familiar tug on my heart and I knew Sam was coming. His truck turned onto my road and I sighed happily. His truck stopped in my driveway and cut off. I went to the door to meet him. He smiled and pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine.

I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and said, "Welcome home." He smiled.

"Feels good to be home." He said and kissed me again. We went inside and sat down at the table with the rest of the pack.

We ate and talked about our days and it felt like a real family all together. Then Jared made his move, "So, Paul, anything else you want to tell us? Anything about fourth period we should know about?"

Sam looked at Paul. "What happened in fourth period?" He was dangerously close to using his Alpha command to find out what happened and Paul knew this.

Paul looked down and said in a rush, "Well, I pulled Nadi's hair as a joke and she slapped me on the back of the head and then I threw a paper ball at her and she pinched my leg and I pinched her cheek and she slapped my hand then the teacher kicked us out."

Sam looked at me and before he could say anything I said, "He forgot the part where he squealed like a little piggy."

The rest of the table erupted into laughter but Sam kept his cool. "Paul, you know better than this."

I cut him off before he could get too upset, "Oh, Sam he was just being silly. Besides, it was partly my fault. I did slap him on the back of the head." I smiled at Paul and he looked relieved.

However, Sam wasn't giving in that easily. "Nadi is my mate and therefore the Alpha female, you should treat her as such. You had no right to pull her hair. That is such a childish action, Paul."

I huffed and reached over and pulled Sam's hair. "How do you like that Mr. Big Scary Alpha?" I teased.

He looked shocked but everyone else laughed. He started to say something else but I cut him off as I stood up. "Take your plates in the kitchen guys. Then if you have homework, you better go do it. Sam and I will patrol. Paul you can join us." I smiled at him again and he smiled back, grateful that I had gotten him out of trouble.

Paul, Sam and I went into the woods and phased. We made our circuit around La Push a few times, happily chatting away when I felt a new warmness in my heart. Fear and confusion washed over me along with pain. I knew what it was at once. Paul and Sam didn't however and they were freaking out.

'Nadi! Sweetie what's happening?' Sam asked.

'Mama? What's going on?' Paul asked.

'I'm fine guys, someone else is phasing, though.' I told them. Not a minute later a new voice entered our thoughts.

I immediately started to calm him down. 'You're okay, this isn't a nightmare and you're a werewolf dear.' I said softly.

Sam, Paul and I were already running towards him and we reached him in seconds.

'Collin.' Sam said. I didn't know who Collin was, but I loved him already. He was my new child.

'New child? What are you talking about? What's going on?' Collin asked.

I pushed my nose into his cheek. 'You know the Quileute legends, Collin. They're true and you're one of us, a werewolf, part of the protectors of La Push. Don't be afraid, we're here to help you.' I told him gently.

He lay down and leaned towards me. 'Part? You mean there's more? And who are you? How can you hear me?' He asked.

'My name is Nadi. Yes, there are more of us, ten of us to be exact now that you have joined us. The black wolf you see is Sam, he's our Alpha. You have to do what he says. I'm his mate and the Alpha female. My command isn't as serious as Sam's but I'd appreciate it if you did what I asked you to. And this is Paul.' I told him.

His thoughts were still confused. 'Why don't we go back to my house and I'll explain everything there.' I said gently. He nodded and stood up. We began to calm him down enough for him to become human again. Once that was done I sent Paul back to get him some clothes and we all went into my house.

We sat down at the table and I got him some leftovers from dinner. I was surprised there were any leftovers. We explained everything to him about the Cullen's and vampires and how he was welcome at my house anytime. Sam told him he couldn't go home yet because he may hurt his family so I showed him to the other downstairs guest room. Since Embry was staying in one still.

Collin went right to sleep and I felt a pain in my heart for him. He was only thirteen and he was a werewolf. I sent everyone home so Collin could rest. Jared, Seth and Jacob were patrolling. I felt bad for Seth having to put up with those lovesick puppies all night.

Leah was about to leave when she stopped and turned back to me. "Let's cut your hair." She blurted out.

I nodded, "Okay. I've been meaning to ask you to do it."

She smiled, "You were thinking about it last night when we were leaving the Cullen's." She said as we went into my bathroom. Leah ended up cutting my hair so it reached just under my ears and it flared out a bit at the end. **(Think Cordelia from Angel about the time she got taken away by the demon and returned with no memory of her past life. That's Nadi's new haircut.) **I cut Leah's hair too, her hair now reached her chin.

She left shortly after that and I went downstairs to find Sam sitting on the couch with Embry. I sat down in the armchair and glanced at the clock. It was just after eight pm. It seemed so much later than that.

"So should we go talk to Embry's mom tonight?" I asked. They both looked at me, just realizing I was there for the first time. Sam's eyes were bright with a mixture of lust and love, Embry just looked scared. I guess they were thinking two completely different things.

Sam shrugged and looked at Embry. "Whenever you want to, Embry." He said.

Embry looked down and whispered, "We can go tonight."

I stood up and grabbed my keys from the table by the door and waited for the boys to follow. We walked out the door and I handed my keys to Sam. I liked it better when he drove, even if it was my precious Maserati.

We got into the car and drove to Embry's house. I was praying to whatever god could hear me that this went well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that chapter was really long, but hey who cares? Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: mandya1313, Rachel2w2, curtis, aya163 and (my very own Alice) AnnabelleLee13194. Thanks for reviewing! **

**By the way to lionandlamblove7: You didn't review last chapter, but I wanted to thank you for reviewing the past chapters because I just realized you're writing my favorite Paul imprint story. (YOU IMPRINT ME I IMPRINT YOU) I seriously love that story and I try to review but sometimes I just don't have time, but I thought I'd let you know it's my favorite and I am really honored that you read and review my story. Truly I'm honored!  
**

**Please go read and review a story for me, it's called "A Shared Memory" by Edward Wrightman. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT! You know that story is special since I'm begging you to read it and review when I don't even beg you to review my own story. I'm done ranting now. ~Ever Uley~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**(Nadi's POV)**

After Sam and I explained to Embry's mother that he was doing work for the council, she seemed to calm down. When she asked what it was, we said that it was private and that she would have to talk to the elders. She didn't like that one bit, and she screamed at us to get out while promising to call the elders.

When Sam and I arrived at my house, it wasn't twenty minutes later that Embry came in. He said his mother couldn't get in touch with Billy, Sue or Old Quil and that upset her even more so she kicked him out as well.

So Embry was back to sleeping in my guest room until his mother talked to Billy, Sue or Old Quil. Jeez that woman is impossible. Sam and I were now sitting on the couch watching television until it was time to go to bed.

Paul, Jared and Jacob were on patrol. After Leah patrolled with those two at the same time she cursed both Sam and me for making her patrol with two imprinted wolves that don't care to contain their thoughts. She phased in my kitchen and ended up showing me how bad it was patrolling with those two. Since Paul was still in trouble with Sam about getting us kicked out of class, we thought it would be funny to make him patrol with Jared and Jake.

I knew I was going to hear it from him after they got off patrol. My phone ringing interrupted our peace and quiet.

I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Nadi? It's Emily." Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

Emily? Why is she calling me? I looked at Sam; he looked just as confused as me.

"Hey, Emily. What's going on?" I asked skeptically.

She was quiet. "I was calling to see if you wanted to do a girl's day?"

What the hell? Isn't this the same girl who called me a freak because her boyfriend imprinted on me? Whoa that sounded weird even to me.

"Uh, sure Emily. When do you want to do this?" I asked. Sam's eyebrows shot way up his forehead.

"Saturday work for you?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect." I said.

"Great. Could you ask Leah, Bella and Kim if they want to come also?" She asked.

"I'm sure they'd love to but I'll ask them and let you know something tomorrow." I told her. Sam was staring at me in disbelief. I poked him right between his eyes. He blinked and shook his head away from me. We smiled at each other. I was so distracted by him I missed what Emily said.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

I looked away from Sam. "What was that? I'm sorry, Emily." I said. Sam smirked at me and I pushed his face away. He laughed.

Emily repeated what I missed. "I said, maybe we can go shopping then come back and watch movies or something. We can get some snacks so you won't have to cook or anything. Especially since the boys probably come and go whenever they want." She said laughing.

"Yeah, they do." As soon as the words left my mouth, the back door opened and Paul entered the kitchen yelling at Jared and Jake.

"Do you think you can keep your thoughts to yourself for just six hours!? JEEZ!" He yelled.

"NO! Why don't you find an imprint so you can think about something other than-oof!" I heard a loud smack.

I smiled at my boys. "Speaking of the boys, three just walked in and I should go before they tear my kitchen apart." I said.

Emily laughed, "I can hear Paul yelling even over the phone. I'll talk to you later and I'll see you Saturday?" She asked.

"I'll let you know about Leah and Bella tomorrow." I said and we hung up. I sighed. Time to go calm the wolves.

I could hear Sam already in there bitching at them. I went into the kitchen. Paul, Jared and Jacob were standing against the counter looking at their bare feet. Sam was standing in front of them, looking disappointed in them. The boys looked like scolded puppies.

I leaned against the doorway and smiled at the scene. Sam turned and smiled at me. The boys looked up at me, pleading with their eyes for help.

"Sam, what are you doing to my boys?" I asked sweetly.

Now he looked like a scolded puppy. I laughed at them. "Boys, behave. Paul, there was a reason we sent you on patrol with Jared and Jake. They have imprints and are the worst at controlling their thoughts about said imprints. You got us both kicked out of class today, this was your punishment." I said, smiling at him.

He looked dumbfounded. "Have a seat boys, I'll make you some dinner. And you will behave." I glared at them pointedly. They all four moved away from me then sat down at the table. I fixed some sandwiches for them and took a tray to the guest room for Embry.

I knocked softly on the door and opened it without his response. He was lying on the bed facing the wall.

"Embry?" I called softly. He rolled over to face me. He looked sad.

I walked into the room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to his bed and sat down and set the tray down on his nightstand. I looked around the room. This room only had one bed in it and was fairly empty except for the nightstand and dresser against the wall. The closet and dresser were full of clothes for the boys and some dresses for Leah. If Embry was going to be here awhile maybe he can decorate it to his taste. I wanted him to be comfortable.

"What's wrong Embry? You know you can tell me. If you want I can send Sam and the boys to the woods so we can talk in private." I said softly.

He looked at me then nodded. I stood up and went into the kitchen. The boys looked up as I entered. "Can you guys go into the woods, see how Leah, Quil and Seth are doing on patrol? Just give me and Embry some time." I softly ordered.

Jared, Jake and Paul looked confused but left anyway. Sam looked at me and nodded in understanding then followed the other boys out.

I walked back into the room and sat down next to Embry. "Okay. What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

He sat up and sighed. "It bugs me that my mom doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm going out with girls every night. Even today after you and Sam left my house, she yelled about me tricking you guys into talking to her. It sucks that my mom won't trust anyone that I'm doing something good." His eyes watered up a little.

My previous reading on him about how he would be a romantic man. Sensitive and kind, whoever his imprint is, she had better be a nice girl. If she turns out to be a wild child and she hurts my little softie, I will rip this girl to shreds.

"Embry, your mom just doesn't understand right now. Billy or Sue will talk to her and she'll get over it. If she doesn't, well then, my home is yours too. I love you, Em." I said and I hugged him.

"I love you too, mama." He said. My heart nearly shattered into a million pieces. How could his mother treat him the way she did? I'd like to smack her around for treating my little softie like that. I let him go and kissed the side of his head. He lay back against the pillows and I handed him the tray of sandwiches.

I softly whispered "good night" and left the room seething. I went through the living room and grabbed my keys. I should tell Sam where I'm going, but he may try to stop me. Well this is his secret too. I thought. I stopped with my hand on the doorknob and then I turned around and went through the kitchen and out the back door.

I followed the tug on my heart until it led me right to Sam. He was in wolf form so he went out of my sight and phased. He came back and I was still pissed at Embry's mom. He stopped in front of me.

"What is it?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I'm telling Embry's mom. Barbra needs to know the truth. Then maybe she will let him come home." I said slowly.

Sam looked calm. Damn him and his stone face. He finally shook his head. "Nadi, no. We can't. Leave it to Billy and Old Quil. They'll explain it to her if they have to.

I slumped my shoulders. "Okay."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "It's getting late anyway. You should go to bed, you have school tomorrow, young lady." He teased and I bit his chest.

He squealed and I laughed. I pulled away from him and started to go in the house. Sam slapped my behind as I left. "Watch yourself young man." I said. He laughed and ran off towards his house.

I went inside and threw my keys on the kitchen counter and went up to my room. I picked out some clothes to wear to bed and jumped in the shower. I went to bed alone that night. I missed having Sam with me.

The next morning I woke up alone still and got dressed for school. I woke Embry and fixed breakfast. We ate in silence and then left for school. I saw Bella standing by the doors with Jake, Kim and Jared so I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said happily. They all said hello back then I turned to the girls. "So, Kim, Bella. I got an interesting phone call last night from Emily. She wants to have a girl's night on Saturday. Just a whole day of girl stuff without imprints and soul mates around." I said smiling.

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Kim cheered. "I'm a little shocked that Emily would call you though."

"Probably because she has her own man so now she's not so bitter." Bella said. I looked at her shocked.

"Wow Bella, that was a little harsh, don't you think?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and we all headed inside. The day passed by as any other day would. I was having conflicted feelings about school. I wanted it to be over so I could see Sam. At the same time I was dreading it since I knew what was waiting with Embry's mom.

At the final bell I sighed and gathered my things. Paul and Jared walked out to my locker with me arguing about something or other. One of the things I loved and hated about these boys is they felt this overwhelming need to follow me around like bodyguards. I loved it since they were entertaining and I loved having my boys with me. I hated it because they argue a lot.

I rolled my eyes at them as I loaded books into my bag. We trudged out of school, my hopes almost crushed until I felt a tug at my heart. I looked up knowing what I would find. Sam was leaning against my car, smiling at me.

I almost ran over people trying to get to him. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me until Paul and Jared cleared their throats. I pulled away from Sam and glared at them.

"I'm glad you're here, Sam. I had almost forgotten how yummy you looked in your uniform." I said seductively. Paul and Jared groaned. My head snapped in their direction. "I think we do you a favor by not thinking about each other when we're on patrol, and we try to keep the PDA to a minimum when we're together, but if I hear one more groan out of either of you, you'll be patrolling the Cullen's house for a month straight, got it?" I said acidly.

They both looked scared and Jared left to find Kim. Paul just looked away and then got into the backseat of my car. Sam laughed at them and he kissed my lips. I felt glares burning into my back so I knew there were eyes on us. I pulled away from him, earning yet another groan and handed him my keys. Embry finally trudged out and got in the back next to Paul.

Sam drove us back to my house and Paul ran off to do patrol while Embry went into his room. I sighed and looked at Sam. My vision was blurring from the tears in my eyes. Sam pulled me to him again.

"We'll fix this, I promise." He said.

I believed him. I had to.

The rest of the week passed slowly. Billy had been to talk to Embry's mom, Barbra Call, but to no avail. She didn't believe that Embry was doing anything for the council. Our only choice was to tell her the truth, but if we did that we put the whole pack in danger.

Embry was still crushed that his mother was treating him like she was. It nearly shattered my heart every time I looked into Embry's eyes and saw the sadness that lurked there. I asked Sam not to put him on patrol too much. Especially since every time he phased, we could all feel his pain and betrayal.

When Embry phased and I was on patrol with him, Sam had to force me to come back home because I was so angry. His mother was the reason Embry felt betrayed.

I was still angry with his mother by the time Saturday rolled around. I was excited to spend the day with the girls. Leah, Bella, Emily and I would be shopping with Alice and Rosalie in Olympia, since all the newborns were still in Seattle and we were keeping it a secret from the humans.

I could only hope Rosalie wouldn't try to kill any of us. With Alice's sight gone because of Leah and I, we didn't really know what to expect.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I felt like I owed you an update. Two chapters in one day, sweet huh?**

**Please go read and review this story: "A Shared Memory" by Edward Wrightman. It's a Sam story also. ~Ever Uley~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

I woke Saturday morning feeling restless. I was alone in my bed again since Sam patrolled all night. I wouldn't see him again until tomorrow. Alice insisted on turning our "girl's night" into a sleepover. When I tried to tell her I was too old for a sleepover, she just asked exactly how many I had been to. When I had no answer, she demanded that my first sleepover be with her and the other girls. After that I gave in. I find it's best not to argue with Alice.

I showered and got dressed as quickly as possible. I was wearing a plain white sundress and my Chanel ballet flats. I was cute and comfy. If we were going to be shopping all day, I needed to be comfortable and I'm sure I had Alice's seal of approval.

Around seven, Leah walked in my front door wearing a blue strapless sundress and flip-flops. A little while later, Jared's car pulled in my driveway. There was a long moment and I guessed they were saying goodbye. Kim walked in wearing a pair of jeans, a black sweater and a blue winter coat.

Leah and I shared an amused glance. We looked like we were ready to go to the beach as opposed to out in the rain to shop. We climbed into my car and made our way to Emily's. Alice and Rosalie were picking up Bella and were going to meet us at a restaurant in Olympia.

I pulled into Emily's driveway feeling nervous. We had pretty much called a truce we just hadn't said it out loud yet. I was never really mad at her anyway. I understood why she was upset about Sam and me, but no matter what she said to me, I couldn't be too angry with her.

She walked out the door dressed similarly to Kim, a pair of jeans, a red sweater and a black coat. Leah and I glanced at each other again and giggled. We suppressed it when Emily opened the back door and climbed in behind Leah.

"Good morning, Emily." I said cheerily.

She looked at me and grimaced. "Ugh, you're a morning person." She said, her tone was serious, but held a hint of teasing.

I smiled at her friendly exchange with me and I backed out of her driveway. We drove to Olympia, Leah and I chatted happily in the front seat while Kim and Emily dozed in the back.

We pulled into the restaurant that Alice had told us to meet at. Alice, Rosalie and Bella were leaning against Rosalie's red BMW. I wanted to drive it when I was staying at the Cullen's, but I never did.

All four of our doors opened at once, Leah and I got out smiling. Kim and Emily had to drag their sleepy selves out.

Alice came forward. "So how was the drive up here?" Her eyes flickered back and forth between Emily and I, silently asking if Emily had said anything to me.

I shook my head, answering her silent question then I answered her verbal one. "It was smooth. Kim and Emily slept the whole time, so they were no fun." I teased.

Kim stuck her tongue out. "Oh shut up." Her eyes danced with amusement so I stuck my tongue out at her too.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with please?" Her tone was acidic but I didn't let that get to me and it seemed the others were ignoring her bitchy attitude, although Alice did give her a disapproving glance.

"Well let's go then!" Alice chirped. Leah stepped to my side and looped her arm through mine. Alice did the same to Kim and Bella looped her arm with Emily's. Emily's eyes filled with happiness and oddly enough, acceptance at Bella's small gesture.

Rosalie stood with her arms crossed. I smiled at her and held out my other arm to her. She glared at me and turned away. It seems like Rosalie won't give any of us a chance, I thought.

We went store after store buying anything we saw fit to. Alice or I paid for everything, no matter how much Bella, Kim and Emily pleaded to let them pay for their stuff. When we were done we went to the food court and got some food for us humans and wolves.

Emily and I had almost no tension left between us. We acted like we were real friends and that made me happy that she was forgiving me.

Around four in the afternoon I realized we had been in Olympia for nearly seven hours. I mentioned this to Alice and she decided it was time for us to go back to my house.

I had told the boys my house was off limits tonight for our girl's night. When we were on patrol, I caught Jared thinking about sneaking over to see what we were doing and I told Sam, who ordered him to stay away.

We reached my house around six and we went inside. Alice went through my movie collection and found some movies for us to watch. We all changed into our pajamas and settled on my living room floor.

Alice had picked 'Carpool' for us to watch. Bella laughed at her choice.

"You've got to be kidding me Alice!" She exclaimed. Leah snorted but didn't say anything.

We watched the movie and we all laughed, even Rosalie, who had been openly against our day today.

When the movie was over, Alice jumped up and put in 'The Haunting of Molly Hartley'.

Surprising me again, Rosalie met my eyes then rolled hers. Leah and I laughed and Rosalie actually smiled at us.

"Oh come on! That is the worst ghost I have ever seen!" Rosalie shouted.

"Ghost?" I asked. "That was a ghost? I was wondering why we were looking at an inkblot on a piece of paper."

Leah laughed and Alice glared at me. This girl can't be into this movie. I shook my head at her. Rose and Leah both giggled.

"What kind of ending is that?" Rosalie shrieked. "It didn't even make any sense! So what happens to her? That guy was in on it the whole time? Alice, sit down! I'm picking the next movie!" She ordered.

Rosalie jumped up from the couch and picked 'The Lake House'. I groaned and Leah joined me. Rosalie shot us a glare but said nothing.

Leah and I whispered snide comments back and forth during the whole movie. Kim, Bella and Emily were oblivious to our exchange while Rosalie and Alice gave us small glares if we got too mean.

Leah whispered, "You think Keanu Reeves could act if we twisted his nipples with a pair of pliers?"

I giggled. "Maybe Sandra Bullock could teach him. Her performance is just superb." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. Rosalie shot me another menacing glare for the thousandth time that day. I just rolled my eyes and went right back to picking on Keanu.

On the TV screen Sandra Bullock said, 'Fix the light. Get dog food. Get human food.'

Rosalie snorted. "Sounds like Esme's shopping list. Food for the dogs," she looked pointedly at Leah and I, "and food for the humans." She sneered.

We made a face at her, and then Leah and I continued our relentless assault on the movie. We lost it when Keanu's character said, 'I saw her. I kissed her. I love her.'

We tried to contain our laughter as the other five women in the room glared at us. I stood up and pulled Leah with me. We went out into the backyard and really laughed.

"That man couldn't act his way out of a box!" Leah guffawed.

I nodded in agreement and started gasping for air. We stopped abruptly when we heard a noise in the woods. I sniffed the air, but whatever it was, it was downwind from us.

Leah stepped to my side. "What if it's a serial killer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he'd have to have a chainsaw if he wanted to hurt us." I whispered back.

Leah's eyes widened. "Leatherface!" She whisper-squealed.

"Leah, calm down! Whatever it is, I'm sure we can take it."

A twig snapped and Leah cowered into my side. I think the combination of sugar and bad movies were starting to cloud our judgment.

"What if it really is Leatherface?" I asked.

Leah nodded vigorously. "What do we do?!"

"Uh, we hit him. Phase and attack? I don't know!" I whispered back.

We stared into the woods where the sound was coming from. Footsteps were approaching us now. I sniffed the air again, but we were downwind so I couldn't tell what it is. I crouched down a little and Leah did the same.

"Leah, this is ridiculous! We are freaking, grown ass werewolves, we should not be scared of-" A loud crack interrupted me.

Our hearts were pounding, but there was really no reason for it. Suddenly, a large silver wolf leaped out of the woods with someone on its back. "Weee!!!" The person said happily.

Leah and I hugged grabbed onto each other and screamed. We stopped and looked up. Paul was in wolf form with Quil on his back.

"Sup ladies?" Quil asked, smirking.

Leah jerked away from me. "Oh my god! I thought Sam ordered them to stay away tonight."

I shook my head, "No, unfortunately he only ordered Jared to stay away." I glared at them. "You two are in HUGE trouble." I threatened. Paul lowered his head toward the ground. Quil didn't look sorry though. He looked triumphant.

Paul wavered back and forth, a sign for Quil to get off him. Quil just sat there, singing. "Ooey gooey was a worm, a little worm was he. He climbed up on a railroad track, the train he did not see. Ooooooeeeeeyyyyyy gggooooooeeeeeyyyyy!" He was also braiding Paul's fur.

Paul reached back and snapped at Quil, nipping his leg. Quil yelped and finally jumped down. Paul ran into the woods and phased human.

I crossed my arms and glared at them. "You just wait until I tell Sam." I said in a sweet voice.

Paul and Quil froze and looked at me, their eyes pleading for mercy. I smiled at them. "Are you boys supposed to be patrolling?"

Quil nodded. I pointed to the woods. "Go then." I demanded. They both ran off and I looked back at Leah. She looked livid. "I'm going to kill them."

I shook my head and spoke loudly. "Don't worry about it, payback is a bitch, boys!" I heard Quil back and Paul let out a low howl of worry and dread.

Leah and I smiled and went back inside. We sat down on the couch. Alice was smiling at us. She and Rose had heard the whole ordeal and no doubt relayed it to the humans in the room.

"Leatherface let you guys go, huh?" Alice teased.

Leah threw a pillow at her. Alice caught it and put it behind her head, smiling.

I turned to Leah. "Well, I have a choice; either I can tell Sam and have him punish the boys or I can keep it to myself. Either way the boys are getting a payback from hell." I smiled sadistically at her.

She thought for a minute. "Tell Sam. It'll be much worse if you do. The boys will think that's their payback and won't see yours coming at all." She laughed. I had to admit, she had a point. If I told Sam he would punish them, therefore getting revenge, plus whatever Leah and I decided to do to them. I would tell him when he came over tomorrow. He was home sleeping right now after patrolling most of the day yesterday and today.

The room was completely silent. I saw Bella yawn and was about to suggest we go to bed when Emily leaned forward suddenly.

"Nadi, I want to apologize. I know all day today we've had friendly interactions and it seems like there's a truce between us, but I feel the need to say something to you." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted when Sam imprinted. I was way out of line calling you a freak. I see now that neither of you had any control over it and even though you hurt me, I know you didn't mean to. I'm starting to understand that now that I'm with Edward. I'm not in love with him yet, but he's being so patient with me it's hard not to like him."

She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "When Sam lost control that day and he phased too close to me, he promised he would always be with me. He loved me despite what he did to my face." Tears leaked from her closed eyes and my own vision became blurry. " I prayed everyday that he wouldn't imprint. I knew in the back of my head that day you came in with them that you were his imprint. Just from the look in his eyes when he looked at you. I knew then that he was about to break up with me. When I saw you, you were everything I'm not. Tall, beautiful, strong, the worst part is your face is pure. You don't have scars. I thought no one other than Sam would love me because of my scars. Then when Edward paid attention to me, I didn't know why. He's a god almost and yet he wants me."

Bella nodded. "That's how I felt next to him also. Plain and simple."

Emily opened her eyes and looked at Bella. Tears still poured down her ruined face. "It's worse for me though. You're beautiful Bella, I'm…disfigured." She finished in a whisper.

I stood up and crossed the room. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Emily, I don't know if Sam told you this or not, but I was born in 1507. I've been a werewolf for nearly five hundred years. I was alone all this time, thinking I was destined to be alone. When I imprinted on Sam and he returned it, I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't. Not after how long I waited for him and I finally found him. I couldn't force myself to give him up."

She looked up at me. "I didn't know, no one told me." She whispered. We both wiped our eyes and then I laughed sadly. "I think that's enough for one night, let's go to bed."

Emily laughed once and stood up with me. Alice and Rosalie remained in their seats as I led the girls to their rooms. I left the room Embry was staying in open. It was his room now, he was at Sam's for the night, but I still wasn't letting anyone sleep in my boy's room.

I woke the next morning to Alice jumping on my bed. I sat up and pushed her off the bed. She squealed.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked sleepily.

She jumped back on the bed. "Get up, sleepy head!" I rolled my eyes.

I groaned as Emily and Kim ran into the room then and both of them jumped on my bed with Alice.

I finally crawled out of the bed and left the room, the girls following, talking happily. I ignored them. "Yeah, doesn't feel so good does it?" Emily taunted. I remembered yesterday when she was sleepy and I was all too happy to tease her about it.

Inwardly groaning, I trudged down the stairs and into the living room. I sat down next to Bella and leaned my head onto her shoulder. "Bells, I'm sleepy. Make them shut up."

She laughed at me. "You know I can't make Alice do anything."

Alice and Rosalie left with Bella a little while later. Jacob didn't like that she was getting a ride from vampires, but they all lived in Forks and he would just have to deal with it. Leah left with Kim, since Jared was calling and begging for her to come over.

So I was alone with Emily, and it wasn't even awkward. We watched a little television before I asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded and I stood up. I grabbed my keys and slipped on my flip-flops. Emily put on her boots and coat. I looked down and realized I was wearing a pair of shorts and a cami top. I loved being a werewolf; I never have to get fully dressed to go out in the rain.

The drive to Emily's was mostly silent, I was still sleepy and I planned on going right back to bed as soon as I got home. Emily thanked me before she got out. I watched her walk up the steps and unlock her door. She waved goodbye as I backed out of the driveway.

Smiling to myself, I drove back home. All was well now. Emily and I were getting along, we had a friendship with the vampires, no matter how resistant Rosalie was, I knew she liked having friends. In all honesty, I liked having her around. She kept me on my toes, and was fun to tease, but I'd have her back in second if she needed me. I could only hope she would do the same for me.

* * *

**A/N: I would have had this up sooner, but I was watching UFC 102 with my brothers and I was distracted. I had it all done and ready to post and was working on chapter twenty two, (which I just finished by the way) and I was following the fights. Sorry!  
**

**The song that Quil sings is one that my mom used to sing all the time to me when I was younger. Yeah, my family is odd. Sorry if this chapter is a little weird, I wrote it while I was watching "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia" on DVD. I'm not sure which season but I have all three, so, yeah.**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Courtney0407, WolveChick, MyGhost31, (three first time reviewers, I'm excited!) Thanks to my regulars, Rachel2w2, mandya1313, aya163 and my beloved, AnnabelleLee13194. **

**Don't forget I have a spin-off to this story called "Is This Love?" about Edward and Emily.**

**~Ever Uley~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

I walked into my house and threw my keys down on the table. Dammit all to hell. It had been too long since I had seen my Sam. I was getting anxious being away from him so long, but what could I do? He needed his rest.

I sighed unhappily and went upstairs and lay down in my bed. I fell asleep fairly quickly. I felt a little bit safer knowing there were no vampires in the house. Especially Alice, who seemed to have a knack for being annoying and loveable, at the same time.

Sometime during my slumber, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. My subconscious told me it was my Sam. I smiled in my sleep and moved closer to his body. I heard his guttural chuckle behind me but I ignored him.

When I woke up sometime later, I immediately noted Sam's large arms around my body, holding me in a vice grip. I smiled and leaned into him. His onyx eyes met mine.

"Morning." I breathed.

"Morning." He whispered back. His voice sent shivers down my spine and sent warmth throughout my entire body. We gazed into each other's eyes for a long time. The heat and the passion he held, bored into mine. That was no surprise to me, and I stared back at him with just as much passion. His intensity grew with his passion and love. I felt intoxicated by his very stare.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I gingerly returned the kiss. Sam's hand tangled in my hair. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled him as close to me as I could. He deepened the kiss.

It was the first time his tongue explored my mouth without any interruptions. My thoughts were only of Sam, but in the back of my mind I was cursing that any pack member who interrupted this moment would fully face my wrath as no one had before.

I moaned into his mouth and he smiled against my lips. He shifted so he was halfway on top of me. This was getting really hot, really fast. I pulled away and Sam groaned.

"I know I didn't tell you this before, but I want to wait until our wedding night before I fully give myself to you." I said apologetically. He smiled back, accepting this and said, "Anything you want, my love." His lips claimed mine again. We lay still and silent just enjoying each other's company.

Sam's hand lazily trailed up and down my arm, and although we were the same temperature, his hand left a blazing trail in its wake.

I told Sam about my time with the girls, laughed at the exchanges between Rosalie and I. When I told him about Paul bursting through the trees with Quil on his back, he laughed. My serious, stone masked Sam, actually laughed. I told him he had to punish the boys so they wouldn't know he was amused by their actions and he happily agreed. We spent a few hours plotting revenge and swapping ideas about how to get back at them before I got up to fix us something to eat.

Sam sat at the kitchen table, watching me as I fixed a meal of beef tacos. We ate our meal together and I left the leftovers in the fridge for the boys when they came in from patrol.

Sam took my hand and said, "Why don't you stay at my house tonight? There won't be any interruptions. The boys know better than to just barge into the Alpha's home without a good reason. I'll drive you to school in the morning."

I nodded. "That sounds awesome, let me get some stuff and write a note to the boys and we'll go."

Sam smiled and I ran upstairs. I threw some clothes into my school bag and grabbed a piece of paper to write a note to the boys. On the paper, I scrawled, "Gone to Sam's for the night. Help yourselves to whatever you need. You know where everything is. Don't break anything, and if you do, don't tell me. Love, Mama Nadi."

I placed the note in the only place they would find it: on top of the food in the fridge. Sam smiled and took my bag. We climbed into his truck and drove to his house.

When we pulled into his driveway, Sam took my bag before I had a chance to grab it, then he got out and was opening my door before I could open it. I took his outstretched hand and climbed out of the cab.

Once we were inside, Sam took my clothes out of my bag and took them to his room. I threw my bag of books on the couch and followed him to his room. He had placed my clothes on a chair in the corner. I smiled at his loving actions.

Today had been quite a lazy day. All I had done was sleep and lay in bed talking to Sam. Yet I was tired beyond my belief. I flopped down on the bed, and Sam lay down next to me.

He pulled me into his arms and caressed my face with his rough hands. I leaned into his gentle touch. He leaned down and his lips claimed mine again. He wasted no time deepening the kiss and I happily obliged.

We pulled away when we were both breathless and smiled at each other. I lay my head against his chest and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning, happier than I had ever been for some reason. I turned and saw the sole reason for my happiness; my Sam had his arms in a tight embrace around my body.

Not wanting to disturb him for any reason, especially not one as useless as school, I lie there, reveling in his touch. Sam woke and found me staring at him. He smiled and kissed me. "Good morning my love." He said. I blushed.

He got out of bed and pulled me with him. He pushed me gently into the bathroom so I could shower. Afterward I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. I was happy at how comfortable I was in his house.

Sam came down the stairs as I finished eating. He smiled happily at me and ran his hand through my newly cut hair. "I'm liking the short hair. I liked it when it was long, but I get that it's more convenient now but, when you give up the werewolf thing, you should grow it out again."

I smiled at him. "Sure thing, babe." I missed my long hair, if I'm being completely honest.

Sam led me out to his truck and opened the door for me. The whole way out the door and out to his truck I was staring at his ass in his police uniform. Sam caught me staring when he opened the door for me and I made no move to climb in.

He laughed at me and kissed my cheek. I smiled innocently and got in. He dropped me off at school, earning many jealous gazes from the girls at school. "I'll pick you up later, okay?" He asked. I nodded and kissed his lips quickly, before jumping out and heading inside.

School was school. The only thing I had to look forward to was Sam picking me up afterward. I smiled as I spotted him casually leaning against his truck. I almost ran to him, like I had before. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

He opened the door for me. Paul, Embry and Quil hopped in the truck bed. I usually gave them a ride so Sam would just have to give them a ride to my house. We were all going there anyway.

A little while later, the boys had left for patrol and Sam and I were alone.

"Let's watch a movie." He suddenly blurted.

I groaned. "Don't pick a bad movie okay? We had enough of those on girls night, thanks to Alice."

He smirked and quickly browsed through my movie collection before selecting one and popping it in.

"Dawn of the Dead? Really?" I asked, staring at him. He smirked and sat back down next to me.

Throughout the movie, we discussed the best plans for killing zombies.

"I'm telling you, Nadi, an axe is the best weapon. It's the most effective and reliable weapon. You never have to reload or worry about bullets. You just swing for the head." He said, shoving cookies into his mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please, you don't know what you're talking about. What if the zombie gets right in your face? You won't have enough room to swing the axe. The best weapon is a hammer in one hand and a hatchet in the other. You can knock them down with the hammer and kill them with the hatchet." I said, sitting back like I had won the argument.

Sam shook his head vehemently. "You're wrong on this babe."

I scoffed. "Okay, first of all what type of zombies are we talking about?"

Sam looked at me confused. "What do you mean what type of zombies?"

I rolled my eyes again. "There are three types of zombies, lover. There are the classic Romero zombies that walk two inches at a time, a la 'Night of the Living Dead.' Then there are the new-age Romero zombies that can communicate with each other and carry weapons, a la 'Land of the Dead'. Finally we have these new running zombies, a la '28 Weeks Later' and 'Dawn of the Dead.'"

Sam looked at me dumbfounded. "Do we need a separate plan for each ones?"

I threw the remote across the room and nearly yelled, "Yes, Sam! We do. The classic and new age Romero zombies can be hit with a baseball bat, and then you run away from them. Won't kill them, but you can get away, you see. The running zombies, well, I'd like a machine gun."

Sam thought on this for a moment. "What if we live in a fortress somewhere with an electric chain link fence?"

I nodded in understanding. "Yes, then we can hang wind chimes anywhere that we are not."

He blinked at me. "Are you suggesting we walk around hanging up wind chimes like a pair of loons?"

My eyes met his. "Of course that's what I'm saying. What did you think I was saying?"

Our conversation was interrupted my loud laughter. We both turned our heads to find Paul, Embry and Leah standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Something funny?" I demanded.

They stopped laughing at once. Paul said, "Only you guys could have a conversation that strange. You guys really are perfect for each other."

Embry nodded. "Seriously, we have been standing here this whole time, listening to you guys discuss zombie battle plans. That's seriously nuts by the way."

I looked at Sam and said seriously. "When a tanker truck full of bio-hazardous chemicals flips over in a ditch and it turns everyone into zombies, we're so not letting them in our fortress."

Sam nodded and answered me seriously, "They laugh at us now, but they'll be thanking us for the wind chimes later."

Leah made a sound like she was choking. "Dude, we're werewolves. I don't think we'll need to worry about zombies."

I looked back at Sam. "If she gets infected, do you wanna study her?"

Everyone laughed as Leah threw a can of peas at my head.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the shortest chapter so far, but hopefully was plenty of Sam and Nadi's relationship to satisfy you a little bit. There is TONS more drama coming up in the next chapter.**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Aya163, Courtney0407, Rachel2w2, WolveChick, mandya1313, Davii-Hime, krazikeo and the always fantastic, AnnabelleLee13194.**

**I would also like to thank AllytheVampChick, she's been MIA for a while and it's driving me nuts that she's not around to approve my chapters before I post them. Makes me a little insecure but, whatever. **

**Also, please go read a story for me. It's called "Love Heals Everything" by Becky'sWriting. It's a very good SamxOC story, I promise you'll love it. Please read and review for me!  
**

**~Ever Uley~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Whoever that is. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Graduation Day (A few months later)**

**(Nadi's POV) **

The next few months passed quickly and before we knew it, it was graduation time. We had spent the past three months chasing that leech Victoria, but she seemed to always manage to slip through our fingers. Alice said she was coming with a newborn army a week after the Forks High graduation. That gives us two weeks to prepare since the La Push High School graduation was a week before Forks High's.

The Saturday of our graduation, Sam woke me up early. "How's my graduate doing this fine graduation morning?" He teased. I pushed his face away, but he pulled me out of bed.

I reluctantly stood up and showered, listening to Sam move around the kitchen, singing off-key, yet still beautifully.

"_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_but when I see you hanging about with anyone_

_It's not unusual to see me cry,_

_oh I wanna' die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_but when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

_if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,_

_It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say_

_you find it happens all the time_

_love will never do what you want it to_

_why can't this crazy love be mine_

_It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone_

_but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you_

_whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

His baritone voice reached my ears, and touched my soul. Even if no one could ever sing like Tom Jones, Sam's voice warmed my center. I was suddenly very glad I was in the shower, otherwise I would have needed Sham-Wow panties.

I climbed out and dressed in a black mini-skirt, an emerald green silk blouse and my favorite black Chanel flats. I grabbed my cap and gown and went down the stairs. Sam came out of the kitchen, still singing, but he stopped when he saw me.

His eyes quickly filled with passion and desire. He strode forward and grabbed me. He pulled me close for a fierce kiss. I returned it eagerly. We broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned and saw the whole pack standing there, each of them grinning like the idiots.

"You want something?" Sam asked, almost harshly. I slapped his arm.

Leah smirked. "It's time for you guys to go. Paul and Embry are riding with you guys."

I took Sam's hand and we walked out the door. I handed Sam my keys and we got in the car.

"How come you trust him to drive Cristina?" Paul asked.

I internally smiled at him using the nickname I had for my car. The boys had taken so well to calling her Cristina.

Then I sighed. "I trust Sam with my life and my heart, I think I can trust him with my car." I replied sarcastically.

Sam laughed and took my hand, which he held all the way to school. I noticed my little softie, Embry was being deadly quiet. He was staring out the window, not joining in on our conversation. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but I refrained from doing so in front of Paul and Sam

We had tried talking to his mother again, but to no avail. Billy, Old Quil and even Sue had talked to her. We had eventually told her the big secret. She fainted at first then asked for some time to think about everything. That was over two months ago, two months and not a single word from Embry's mother. I saw her in the grocery store and my form instantly started to quiver. Sam had to pull me from the store. It took five minutes to calm me down enough to go back inside.

I hated his mother for doing this to him. He was alone enough in the world. He didn't know who his father was, he only had the pack to support him. He was just a child who was harboring this huge secret. When he reveals it to his mother, she abandons him as well. I wanted nothing more for Embry than for him to be happy and have someone to love, who loved him just as purely.

We pulled up the school and we all got out. "Embry." I called. He came over to me. Sam met my eyes, silently questioning me, I nodded toward the school. He smiled in understanding.

"Let's go Paul." He said and they went toward the school. I sat down on the hood of my car and Embry followed my lead. I placed my arm around his shoulders.

"What's the matter, my little softie? You seemed really zoned out in the car." I said softly. I spoke the nickname I had for him in my head. I often referred to Embry in my head as "my little softie" but I had never said it out loud before.

Embry looked at me. "First of all, please never use that nickname in front of anyone else. And, I guess I'm still peeved about my mom. She can't accept that I'm doing something good and it hurts."

I threw my other arm around him and hugged him tightly. "Everything will be okay, little softie. If she doesn't come around, you can always stay with me. I'll be your mama." I said in a soft tone. He smiled and hugged me back. We stood up and went inside the school. Embry went and sat with Jake, Collin, Quil, Leah, Seth, Sam, Billy, Charlie and Old Quil. Embry, Jake and Quil were juniors, Seth was a sophomore, Collin was a freshman and Leah had graduated a year ago. Sam had also graduated two years ago.

I was about to walk to take my place in line, when Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emily, Emmett, Jasper and Alice walked in the doors. They waved to me and I waved back. In my thoughts I said, '_Edward, tell Carlisle I appreciate you guys coming and I would come say hi but I have to go get in line. Give him a big hug for me_.'

Edward nodded and relayed my message for Carlisle. Carlisle looked up and met my eyes. He smiled at me and nodded.

I smiled back then turned around and took my place in line in behind Kim, whose last name I learned was Connweller. Neither Kim, nor the girl behind me even came up to my chest. I felt very out of place.

You could definitely tell where our section was. When Kim's name was called, they all cheered. Kim blushed and tried to ignore them. I smiled at her shyness. I braced myself, for I knew they were going to be louder when my name was called.

"Nadi Rose Cullen." Our school principal called. My section erupted into loud whooping and hollering. I walked across the stage and accepted my diploma with grace. I decided to do something for my boys. I turned back and threw my arms in the air in a "V" shape over my head and screamed, "I did it!" That only caused the boys and Leah to cheer louder. Then I turned and walked to my designated place as if I had done nothing.

The next name was called and my little outburst was forgotten. Our principal congratulated us, and our caps were tossed into the air. I searched the crowd to find Sam. I quickly located him and made a beeline for him. He pulled me into a vice-like hug.

"Congratulations, my love." He said in my ear. I smiled at him. He was too cute for his own good.

We didn't hang around for too long. We left quickly then we all went to my house for a graduation dinner. Alice was having a huge graduation party next Saturday for her, Edward, Bella, myself, Paul, Jared and Kim. Kids from La Push and Forks were going to be there.

Bella was apprehensive about having a party when we were so close to our fight with the newborns.

After dinner everyone left, leaving Sam and I alone once again. We went upstairs and went to sleep. The next day I patrolled with Sam and Jared.

Jared was busy thinking about Kim and basically ignored Sam and I, though we didn't mind.

The week passed by, we patrolled some more, still preparing for our fight with the newborns. Jasper had planned some strategic meetings for us the night of Alice's grad party.

On Saturday morning, Sam and I drove into Forks with Embry in the backseat. We hadn't made any progress with his mother over the last week so Embry was living with me.

We pulled into Forks High. Bella and Jake were already there waiting. We walked inside and took seats in the middle. Emily, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Jasper were sitting in front of us. I smiled warmly at Emily and she returned it.

Our group stood and cheered when Alice, Edward and Angela's names were called. Angela had been a true friend to Bella. At the end of the ceremony, I stood along with Bella and Emily to go find our friends.

As we approached the graduates, I heard Lauren Mallory's annoying voice. "Go ahead, I need to say something to Jessica." She said sweetly to a girl in front of her. The girl smiled nervously and went ahead. Lauren waited for her to get past, then turned around and pushed the girl down the stairs.

"Walk much loser?" She sneered. I pushed past everyone and helped the girl up. Alice got in Lauren's face.

"What is your problem?" She asked in a deadly tone.

Lauren played the innocent role, of course. "What do you mean? She fell, okay?"

Alice looked like she wanted to rip her throat out. "I saw you push her! So what's your problem are you jealous?"

Lauren's expression turned icy. "Why would I be jealous of that cow?"

Emily stepped forward and slapped her across the face. "How dare you speak of her that way. You're just jealous of her, I bet."

Lauren shrank away from me, putting her hand to her face and then scoffed. "You don't even know her! She's the one jealous of me!" She all but shrieked. I was well aware of the attention we were getting right now. I looked down at the girl, she had tears threatening to spill over at any second.

Bella turned to Emily, Alice and I and said, "Yeah, Lauren's right. This girl is just jealous that I punched Lauren in the face that one time. Remember that, I broke your nose, right?" Bella looked at the girl Lauren had pushed, and smiled warmly at her.

Emily smiled and then said; "I think it speaks volumes for her character that she did nothing when you pushed her down. It showed she has class and respect. You have neither."

I had seen Emily cold before, but this was different than the way she had been with me.

Lauren started to say something else before Bella cut her off. She held up her hand, "You know what, save it. We don't want to hear it." Then she turned her back on Lauren.

Lauren's eyes grew to an impossible size as she saw Bella so blatantly disrespect her. She stormed down the steps and away from us. I still had my arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Come on." I said softly and tugged a bit on her shoulders. She turned with me. As soon as we turned, my eyes met Sam's, but something drew me away from his gaze. I looked to his left and saw Embry staring at the girl Lauren had pushed down. His gaze was one I recognized all too well. I knew what he was experiencing right now also. I smiled at him, unable to contain my happiness, but he didn't see. In fact, he didn't see anyone right now besides this girl. She had just become the most important thing in his life. My little softie had imprinted.

My eyes filled up with tears of joy. I turned to this girl at my side, she still had tears in her eyes, but they were of embarrassment and humiliation.

"What is your name?" I asked her softly.

Her eyes travelled up my huge frame to meet my eyes. "Karen Miller." She said it so softly if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard her.

I smiled brightly at her, "My name is Nadi Cullen."

Her eyes flickered in recognition at the name 'Cullen' and her eyes darted to Alice.

Alice stepped forward. "She's another adopted sibling."

Karen nodded. She was so silent and still she could pass for a statue.

"So Karen, this is Emily, and Bella. You know Alice I guess." They smiled at her and she smiled back. I "Where is your family?" I asked her.

She looked back at me briefly, then to the floor. "My mother's not here." She said simply. I nodded, getting the feeling she didn't want to elaborate. My eyes looked back to see Sam was restraining Embry, who was still staring at Karen.

"Well, do you want to come to our graduation party? Bella and I graduated from La Push high last week, but we're having a joint grad party for all of us." This was how I could get Embry and his imprint to talk.

She started to shake her head and my heart sank. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, I have to get home to my mother."

"Just for a little bit, then I'll take you home myself. Everyone deserves some fun, especially after graduation, don't you think?" I asked her softly.

She thought for a minute and said, "Sure." Alice, Bella and I all smiled at her. Then Bella gave me a questioning look. I nodded towards Embry and Sam.

The girls, save for Karen, knew exactly what had happened. They had made it their mission to help me bring them together. Alice started to chat happily with her about clothes and such.

She was distracted, so I used this time to get a good look at her. She was about five-foot-six. Really pale skin, she almost looked like she could be Alice's twin vampire sister with that skin. She had piercing blue eyes, chin length chestnut hair; it was almost the same length as mine. She had high cheekbones, bow lips, a beauty mark right under her left eye, just above her cheek. She looked curvy, maybe about a size 9 or 10. All in all she was a pretty girl, despite the look of pain and fear in her eyes.

She wanted to go check on her mother before the graduation party, so Alice and Emily volunteered to go with her, the rest of us headed out the doors. As soon as I reached Sam and Embry, I pulled my little softie into a giant hug.

"Embry, I'm so happy for you." I choked out. My eyes were full of tears, great.

He laughed, I could hear Sam's laugh too, but ignored it for now. "Come on, we have to go!" I said and pulled him and Sam to the car.

We made it to the Cullen's in record time. I was practically bouncing out of my seat by the time we got there. Embry had a distant look in his soft brown eyes, so I knew he wasn't with us in the car, at least mentally.

We filed into the house and helped the Cullen's set up. Bella and Kim were sitting on the couch, watching the non-humans work.

People finally started to arrive. First it was kids from La Push, then some from Forks. I wondered where Emily and Karen were.

Finally, Emily walked in with Karen. I could tell she was a little taken aback by the whole party, but Emily stayed by her side and helped her relax and even danced a bit. Embry was practically salivating to get to her, but I wouldn't let him quite yet. She needed to get used to us first, then she could meet him.

After quite some time, I danced with Sam and then with Emmett. He was extremely entertaining to be around. I saw Edward dancing with Emily, Jake and Bella, Jared and Kim, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were all dancing. Sam was holding Embry in the corner where Quil, Seth and Leah were helping. I couldn't explain what it was, but I felt that Karen needed to adjust to us before she even met Embry. I was searching the dance floor for her when I heard Paul's angry voice.

"Get out of my way! I'm starving!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry." I heard a voice mumble. I know that voice. Karen. I jerked my head to where Paul was and stormed over. He saw me coming and I know he saw the furious look in my eyes since he looked very scared and flinched away.

I stopped right in front of him and grabbed his shirt. "Outside. Now." I demanded.

His eyes filled with sheer terror of whatever I was about to do to him. He lowered his head and loped towards the door. Edward and Emily were at my side in a second. Edward had no doubt heard the entire thing. He nodded his head in confirmation to my thoughts. Emily was talking to Karen, but I didn't hear what she was saying.

I looked at Edward and told him in my thoughts, '_Please inform Sam of what just happened and send him outside. See if you can do it without Embry hearing. Later, I want to know what this girl is thinking about, if you don't mind_.'

He smiled and nodded again. I started toward the door, thinking Paul was already outside. I found him with his hand on the doorknob, frozen in place. He was staring at something. I followed his gaze and found he was staring at Angela Weber. Oh goodness gracious!

* * *

**A/N: So Paul and Embry imprinted, YAY! You could probably guess Embry was going to imprint, but I bet you didn't expect Paul. I just hate Rachel for some reason and I wanted Paul to imprint on Angela. They would go well together, I think. By the way, the character, Karen Miller was created by my dearest AnnabelleLee13194. So, major thanks to her for creating that character for me. **

**Also thanks to my reviewers last chapter: curtis, Rachel2w2, aya163, mandya1313, Hales Bells, Courtney0407, krazikeo, Davii-Hime and the always awesome, AnnabelleLee13194. **

**Again, I wrote this chapter while watching "It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia". (Season 5 is premiering in TWO weeks and I'm re-watching all the past seasons to prepare for the new season.) **

**Question: Do you want a spin off of one of the new imprint stories? I'm putting the poll on my profile so go vote and let me know. Don't worry, I can juggle them all if I need to. I got plenty of time.  
**

**~Ever Uley~  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I went over to Paul and placed my hand on his strong shoulder. "Let's go have a talk, Paul." I said calmly, smiling a little smugly.

He looked at me, then back at Angela. He seemed to realize what had just happened and his eyes grew large, then he bolted out the door. I was excited that Paul had imprinted, but poor Angela. She's a sweet girl, but she'll have her hands full with Paul. Then I remembered what he had said to his brother's imprint, and just like that, I was mad again.

I stormed out the front door. Paul was standing on the porch, staring at the house as if he could see Angela through the wall. Good, he feels the imprint already. He'll understand when Embry guts him and hangs him by his feet from a tree limb.

I didn't say a word to him, nor did I worry about anyone seeing what I was about to do. No one was out here, I could see. So I drew my fist back and hit Paul square in his jaw. I heard a satisfying crack in his face so I knew I'd broken it.

Paul tumbled backwards down the steps and landed face down on the ground. He jumped up, shaking and growling, glaring at me the whole time. I didn't back down from him.

I walked down the steps in front of him, challenging him with my eyes. He looked back at the house. "What did you do that for?" He demanded in a furious tone. I could tell he was fighting back the urge to scream at me or attack me.

I punched him again for talking to me like that. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He looked down at the ground. I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. He actually looked scared. Good. He should be.

"Do you know that girl you just yelled at and made her cry?" I asked him.

He shook his head, so I told him. "Her name is Karen Miller and you better not forget it. You also better make it your life mission to make sure that your brother's imprint is as happy as your own."

His eyes widened. "Someone imprinted on her?" He sounded shocked and worried.

"Embry." I answered simply. Paul nodded.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Embry came out of the house with Sam on his heels. Oh boy, here we go.

Paul ran into the woods with Embry right behind him. Sam gave me an apologetic look and ran after them. I shook my head and thought to Edward, '_Edward, please send Jake, Quil and Jared out here. Sam will need them. Make sure Seth, Collin and Leah stay inside though._'

Sometimes Edward was really helpful to have around. You didn't even have to speak to him, just think something and he'll do it for you if you ask him nice enough. Not twenty seconds later, Jared, Quil and Jake ran out of the house, they just looked at me and I pointed to the woods. They didn't stop, but called out a 'thanks' as they ran by. I decided it was time to talk to Karen.

I felt bad for punching Paul, but let's face it; he deserved it. I went inside and found Emily, Leah, Esme, Kim, Alice and Bella sitting on the couch with Angela and Karen. It was getting late and most of out guests had went home by now.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Seth and Collin were starting to clean things up. I wondered where Rosalie was. Edward met my eyes and motioned toward the ceiling. Ah, she's upstairs away from all the fun. Edward smiled and nodded then went back to what he was doing.

I went over and sat with the girls.

**(Sam's POV)**

Edward just had to open his big mouth in front of Embry, didn't he? Embry ran out the door, with me right behind him. Paul ran off toward the woods and phased once he was inside the tree line. Embry leapt on Paul, phasing in mid-air.

I slipped off my clothes and phased. There wasn't much I could do or say to stop Embry, except order him to stop attacking Paul. It's a cardinal rule that wolves don't attack other wolf's imprints. That includes making them cry.

So I sat back with Jared, Jake and Quil, watching Embry and Paul tear into each other. Paul was trying to apologize but Embry wasn't hearing it.

'_I'm sorry, man! I didn't know she was your imprint_!' Paul pleaded.

'_That gives you the right to make her cry_?!' Embry countered as his teeth tore into Paul's hind leg.

Paul let out an involuntary yelp of pain. '_Okay! I get it! Lesson learned. I imprinted too. If someone made her cry I would react the same way as you_!'

Embry stopped when he heard this. '_Who did you imprint on_?'

Paul showed us an image of the girl he imprinted on. Jake recognized her. '_That's Angela Weber. She's friends with Bella and Nadi. Nice girl too._'

Paul snarled. '_You know her_?' He was jealous; we could all feel it.

Jake quickly backpedaled. '_Not really, I mean I met her earlier when Bella introduced me to her_.'

Paul apologized and sat back on his haunches. '_So what's your imprint's name, Embry_?' He asked casually.

Embry's head snapped up. '_I don't know! I don't know my imprint's name! Oh god! I am a horrible wolf!_' Before any of us could do anything, Embry jumped up and ran full speed at a tree. His head collided with the trunk, emitting a loud crack, like a thunderclap.

Paul laughed as the rest of us ran to him. Embry sat up, dizzy as a leprechaun on St. Patrick's Day. We could see in his thoughts that he was seeing double for the moment. He looked around and said in his thoughts, '_Mommy, don't let the popcorn man rape me_.' **(That's a little something for my sister; pen name: Hales Bells.)**

We all looked at each other and just stepped back. There wasn't much that could hurt werewolves, but that tree trunk just knocked all the good sense out of Embry. He quickly regained his composure and said, 'What's my imprint's name?'

It was Paul that answered. When he did, it sounded almost robotic. '_Karen Miller and I better not forget it_.'

Jared snickered. '_Why did you say it like that_?'

Paul replayed the scene for us that took place just before Embry came out the door. Nadi had punched Paul off the porch and told him her name.

I felt my heart swell with pride. Nadi sure takes care of the boys, even if they don't realize it. None of the others heard my thoughts. They were too busy laughing at Paul and his episode with Nadi.

Quil teased, '_And you better not forget it, Paul_!'

Paul growled but otherwise ignored him. I decided it was time for me to step in, '_All right boys, Paul has learned his lesson, Embry has learned his imprint's name, now let's go back okay? Try not to scare your imprints away, boys_.'

Jake, Jared, Quil and myself phased back and got dressed, but Embry and Paul had shredded their clothes. I gave them permission to go to Nadi's house and get dressed, then come back to the Cullen's.

We went inside to find everyone was gone except the Cullen's and our wolf girls. Emily and Bella were sitting on either side of Karen. Nadi and Leah were on the loveseat together. Kim and Angela were on the floor in front of Karen. I wondered how the girls convinced Angela and Karen to stay after everyone else had gone. **(If you want a better visual of Karen, she looks like Shannyn Sossaman, just bigger and with blue eyes. Thanks again, AnnabelleLee13194!)**

I caught Nadi's eye and motioned to her. She stood and walked into the kitchen with me.

"Where are Paul and Embry?" She asked almost in a whisper.

I smiled. "They shredded their clothes so they went to your house. They're coming back, though. How did you get Angela and Karen to stay here?"

She waved her hand. "Karen was upset and crying and Alice refused to take her home in tears. Angela just has a good soul and wanted to stay and comfort her."

I told her what happened in the woods and she laughed. Then I heard the front door open and two pairs of heavy footsteps. "Paul and Embry." I said to Nadi. She smiled at me.

We walked back in the living room hand in hand. My world was a much better place with Nadi's hand in mine. Paul and Embry were heading towards the girls. I cleared my throat and they stopped. I shook my head at them. They both nodded and stood next to the rest of the boys.

Nadi spoke up now, "It's getting kinda late, maybe we should all go now. Karen, are you okay to go home now?"

Karen met my love's eyes and nodded. Embry stepped forward, "I'll take her."

Karen's eyes widened in fear but Nadi said, "Embry. You rode with Sam and me. Do you have a magic carpet I don't know about?"

He shook his head and looked at the floor. Nadi looked back to Karen. "I can take you home now. Embry will be a perfect gentlemen, that I can promise."

Karen thought for a moment, and then said, "I want Emily to take me home."

Emily blinked and said softly, "I didn't drive here, I-" She was cut off by Edward handing her his keys.

"Take the Volvo. You can bring it back to me when you drop her off." He said, smiling brightly at her. Embry looked like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

Emily stood up with Karen. "Angela, can I take you home too?" Emily asked. Angela stood up and said, "Sure." Then she followed Emily and Karen out the door.

Now it was Paul's turn to look like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Nadi walked over and patted Paul and Embry's shoulders. "Sit down, boys. We have a lot to talk about."

They didn't hesitate to do whatever she said. We had witnessed her wrath in Paul's thoughts, but I had a feeling she wasn't quite done with him. I smiled proudly and leaned against the wall, watching the scene before me in pure delight. The Cullen's-minus the blond bitch-had joined us now.

Bella and Kim were now standing on the opposite side of the room with Jake and Jared. Paul and Embry were sitting where Emily and Karen had just been. Nadi was standing before them.

"First of all," she began. Paul looked scared already. I caught Emmett's eye, we had matching smiles of amusement. Nadi continued, "How dare you speak like that to anyone Paul, much less your brother's imprint. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

Quil snickered. "No." Nadi whipped her head around and shot him a death glare with so much power, he yelped and fell backward off his chair. No one moved to help him up. Everyone was too afraid of what would happen if they did.

"Emily wouldn't tell me many details, but she said that Karen has a lot of problems. Like she cries easily," She glared pointedly at Paul. I had never seen her like this before and I was having strange emotions about it. One part of me was afraid, but another part of me was pretty turned on at how powerful she seemed right not. Nadi went on, "Embry, I know she's your imprint, and believe me I've waited as long as you have to imprint, but you need to take things slow with her. You too, Paul. Angela is quite perceptive, but strong, so we may not have to wait too long to tell her the big secret. Karen will need time to adjust to us all as humans before we tear her world apart."

Nadi looked at Edward. "I hated that I had to ask you to listen to her thoughts, but I just need to know what we can do to help her. What did you learn?"

Edward looked at Embry, who was looking back at him with hopeful eyes. "Her mother is blind and sometimes has accidents in the house. All night Karen was worrying that her mother may have an accident while she was out. Emily knows this, though. Karen told her in the car while they were driving here. Plus, Emily met her mother. She's also never met her father. Her parents had a one-night stand and Karen was the result. The girls at school pick on her about her weight, and she doesn't really have friends. She's self conscious, self-doubting, she was nervous just being around us the whole night."

We were all silent for a long moment. Embry broke the silence. "So am I allowed to see her?"

He was staring at me, so I looked to Nadi. We communicated so much with just our eyes. I looked back at Embry, "Take it slow. Very slow."

Embry's eyes lit up like an eight-year old who had just been given the keys to the chocolate factory. Ooh, bad analogy.

The Cullen's door opened and Emily walked inside. Edward immediately locked her waist in his iron grip. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes for a half a second, but then Jasper shrieked.

"God! Can you guys do me a favor and tone down your emotions? There's so much love, and lust in the room it makes me want to have an orgy!" Jasper ran upstairs.

I walked over and took Nadi's hand again, "I think it's time for us to take our leave. Embry, you coming with us?"

He nodded and stood up. We said good-bye to everyone then got into Nadi's car. Embry and Nadi slept on the drive back to La Push. I pulled into Nadi's driveway, but her and Embry were still asleep. I got out and went around to Nadi's door.

I lifted her into my arms and took her upstairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed and went back downstairs. There is not a chance in hell I'm carrying Embry. I opened the back door and poked him in the side.

"Embry. Wake up." I said loudly. I pulled his hair, "Embry, get up."

For some reason, I thought of the Alpha command. What would happen if I ordered him to do something in his sleep? I had heard somewhere that anything you can do in your sleep you can do awake. Hmmmm……

So I commanded, "Embry! Go inside!" His body flopped out of the car and to the ground. His face hit the dirt and he woke up. He kept walking toward the house involuntarily.

"What the hell? Did you order me to go inside?" He yelled.

"No?" I said laughing. Embry growled. "Be quiet. If you wake up Nadi, she'll have your ass." I told him as I followed him inside. He kept grumbling about Alpha commands all the way to his room. I wasn't sure what to do. I could go home, but I wanted to stay with Nadi. She usually asked me to stay over if she wanted me to. Finally, I decided to just go patrol with Jared and Collin. After we finished patrolling I couldn't decide whether to go home or Nadi's. In the end I decided on Nadi's. I can't keep myself away from her.

When I walked in her front door, she was sitting on the couch with Embry and Leah. They all looked up at me as I entered. Nadi was in front of me in a second, she hugged me and kissed my cheek. Before either of us could say anything, Embry spoke from his spot on the couch.

"Nadi, did I tell you what Sam did to me last night?" He asked innocently, but Nadi's motherly instincts told her it wasn't innocent. She stepped away from me and raised her eyebrow at me.

"What did you do to him, Sam?" She demanded. I was a little afraid of her at the moment, so I took a step back. She noticed and glared at me.

I looked down at the ground. "Embry was asleep in your car and he wouldn't wake up so I ordered him out and he fell on the ground."

Leah burst into laughter and Embry hit her with a pillow. Leah stuck her big toe in his nose. Embry fell backwards over the arm of the couch to get away from her, causing Leah to laugh harder. To my surprise, Nadi laughed too.

"Sorry, Em if you thought I was going to yell at him. That's just too funny." She said, still laughing as she retreated into the kitchen. Leah jumped up to follow her. We had to go train with the Cullen's in a few hours so I figured she was going to make some food for us.

I held out my hand to Embry, who was still lying on the floor. He took it and pulled himself to his feet. He smiled at me and we sat back on the couch and watched television together, waiting on breakfast to be done.

We were silent for a bit before I remembered something I needed Embry's help with. "You're a good artist right, Embry?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

I looked toward the kitchen, Leah and Nadi were talking, laughing and moving things around so I didn't think they could hear, but I lowered my voice anyway. "I need you to help me with something."

He looked curious. "What do you need?"

I smirked, "Well, here's the thing....."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in five whole days. I really don't have a good excuse except that I just didn't feel like writing and I was making something for a little kachunker that I know. (Thanks Annabelle for that word, it's my new favorite!)  
**

**Speaking of not updating for a while, it seems that everyone else who is back in school only update on the weekends now. So I've been looking around for new stuff to read. I can't seem to find any good JasperxAlice stories, so if anyone knows of any please, please let me know. PM me, leave it in a review, whatever. **

**If anyone gets a chance, go read a story by my friend, Becky's Writing, it's called "Love Heals Everything." It's a SamxOC story also, and it's really good. **

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Curtis, Rachel2w2, mandya1313, xDanax13, Davii-Hime, aya163, Merme Cullen, BECKY'S WRITING, krazikeo and the most dearest person to me since Ally, AnnabelleLee13194. **

**Playlist for this chapter: **

"_Parabola_" by **Tool**

"_Dance Wiv Me_" by **Dizzee Rascal**

"_Ugly Girl_" by **100 Monkeys**

"_It Was You_" by **12 Stones**

"_Can't Keep My Eyes Off of You_" by **Muse**

"_Death of Me_" by **Red**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Sam, Leah, Embry and I had just finished breakfast. Sam was heading into the living room with Embry while Leah and I were cleaning up. We were joking and laughing about different things when I felt the fuzziness and confusion in my heart again. Someone _else_ was phasing?! Who could be left? There are only kids now.

I dropped the plates I was carrying into the sink and I took off out the back door without a word to Leah. I ran through the woods in my human form. No one was on patrol right now. Everyone was at home sleeping since we were training with the Cullen's tonight and everyone wanted to be well rested.

Soon, I came upon a wolf in the backyard behind a house; he was brown with a few white spots on his back and head. He looked up and backed away from me. I stopped the second he took a step away from me. I held my hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You're probably scared, I know and I can help you. I can explain everything to you, but I need you to come into the woods with me." I said softly.

He followed me. Something was telling me that I should explain everything now and then phase for him. I wasn't sure why, but it was instinct and so far, they haven't let me down. He sat down beside a log so I sat down on the log next to him. I petted his head and told him everything he needed to know. When I was done, he stared at me.

"Let's go back to my house, I'll get you some clothes, food and you can meet some other members of the pack." I said as I stood up from the log.

He poked me with his nose and looked at his paws.

I had a feeling I knew what he wanted. "You want to see me in my wolf form?"

He nodded his head. I wanted him to also see what happened to our clothes, so I didn't bother walking behind a tree or even undressing. I just phased, shredding my clothes in the process.

'_Wow, you're so pretty_.' The boy said.

'_What is your name, hon_?' I asked him.

'_Brady_.' He answered.

'_Well, Brady, I'm your wolf mother of sorts. I explained to you that you can't tell anyone the secret, and that includes your parents. They'll probably wonder why you shred so many clothes, or why you're never home, if they start to wonder, tell me and Sam and I will talk to them. Sam is your Alpha so you must do what he says. You are welcome at my house anytime, day or night for whatever reason, you can come in to get clothes if you need them, believe me, I have plenty. Well, if the boys shred their clothes, they usually scratch on the back door and I bring it to them. If you need food, I usually have something cooking or I have leftovers. There is plenty of food and clothes so don't be shy, just walk right in and make yourself at home. I have plenty of beds if you need a place to sleep also_.' I told him in my thoughts.

'_Thanks, Nadi. It means a lot that you're doing this for me_.' Brady said. We were almost at the house now. I could see Sam, Leah and Embry standing on the back porch waiting for us. I saw Sam walk into the house.

'_Don't be silly. You're one of my boys now_.' I nudged him playfully, but I could feel his acceptance and happiness at my simple use of "my boys."

Sam came out of the house and put a set of clothes for Brady and I on the steps. Then he walked out to stand in front of us.

'_That's Sam, our Alpha and my imprint_.' I said to Brady. '_The girl on the porch is Leah; she's the only other female in the pack. And the boy standing next to her is Embry, he's your new brother now_.'

Brady felt an overwhelming happiness when I called Embry his new brother. It would be easier to please him then I thought. Sam walked into the woods and phased.

'_My name is Sam Uley, the Alpha of the pack. I'm sure my mate here has told you about me_.' Sam's thoughts joined us.

'_She did. My name is Brady_.'

'_Welcome to the pack, Brady. We have quite a lot to tell you, I'm sure Nadi filled you in on what you are and why. Now, we have a little bit of trouble right now. There is a coven of vampires in Forks that we are friends with. We trust them as they trust us, but we'll get to that later. Right now you just need to know that there is another vampire who is creating an army to come here and attack us. In a few weeks, we will fight them. You will stay here with our other new wolf, Collin. There simply isn't enough time to teach you to fight before then_.' Sam said.

Brady ducked his head. '_Okay. Now how do I get human again_?' He asked.

Sam looked at me. '_Nadi can help you with that. She seems to be the best at it._' Sam said and went back to the woods to phase. He came back in human form and he nodded to me before joining Leah and Embry on the porch.

It only took an hour or so to calm Brady down enough to phase back. I dressed and went to stand on the porch next to Sam. Brady walked out of the woods in the cut offs Sam brought him.

The moment I saw his human form, my heart sank. He really was only a child. Only about 13, but he looked in his twenties. Another one of us was cursed to this life. Sam called the rest of the pack when I was in the woods so we took Brady inside to meet everyone.

The pack was sitting in the living room when we walked in. Everyone smiled and waved to him.

"Well, you met Leah, Sam and Embry outside. Guys, this is Brady. Brady, this is Jake, Jared, Quil, Paul, Seth and Collin. This is Jake's imprint Bella and Jared's imprint Kim." I pointed to them all in turn.

The pack welcomed Brady as easily as they had the others. I stood watching everyone interact with Brady. I noticed that Sam and Embry were not in the room. I looked around and saw Embry's door was closed. What the hell?

I walked towards Embry's room, but just as I reached it, the door opened and Sam walked out. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Again, what the hell?

I was about to ask him why he and Embry weren't with the others, but he pulled me into the living room and started chatting animatedly with the others. He was acting so happy, so cheerful, so…un-Sam like. He's not like this with the boys. Ever. He's only like this when he's alone with me. It made me curious what he was doing with Embry. I probably wouldn't even get it out of him in wolf form. He's very good at hiding his thoughts.

I watched Sam closely until it was time to go meet the Cullen's. They were going to be training us how to fight newborn vampires.

I looked from Sam to Kim and Bella. "I'm going to take the girls home. They can't come with us to the Cullen's."

He nodded and kissed me as I left with the girls. Emily was baby-sitting her nieces so Kim and Bella were going to help her. I pulled into Emily's driveway. She was sitting on her front porch with Karen. Two little girls were playing in front of her.

I got out and walked up the steps, Kim and Bella trailing behind me.

"Hi Emily, Karen. How are you girls today?" I asked politely.

Emily smiled brightly. "Pretty well, I'd say. Considering what's about to happen." She eyed Karen, who just looked confused.

I shrugged. "Kim and Bella are here for you to baby-sit."

Kim pinched my arm and I just laughed.

"She means we're here to help." Bella mended.

I didn't want to drive all the way to the Cullen's, but I couldn't exactly phase here in front of Karen. It was Embry's job to explain the werewolf thing and I'm not messing it up for him.

I looked at Emily. "Hey, Em, do you mind if I go take a nap in your guest room? The boys were at my house all last night and they still won't leave. I need to get some sleep. Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No, go ahead. We'll stay outside since you're a light sleeper." She winked at me so Karen couldn't see and I went inside the house, mumbling a 'thanks' as I walked past her.

I walked out of Emily's back door and ran in the woods, stripping and phasing on the way. The boys and Leah were already with the Cullen's. I made it there in record time.

Jasper explained about the newborns and told us how to kill them. He demonstrated this with Emmett, Alice and Edward. I found it very informative.

Sam and I phased back to talk more with Carlisle and Jasper.

"What should we do about the girls? We know Victoria still wants Bella just for the hell of it and she wants Emily because she's with Edward now. Where should they be during the fight?" I asked.

Jasper thought for a minute. He was about to speak when Edward snarled.

"No." He said in a tone that would make an Alpha proud.

Jasper shook his head, "It was just a thought."

"What was?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper wants the girls to be in the clearing. He thinks it will drive the newborns mad with bloodlust." Edward said glaring at Jasper.

It wasn't a bad idea and it would make our job much easier. Edward turned his glare on me. I rolled my eyes. '_Get over it, you know it would work_.'

Sam spoke up, "Collin, Brady and Seth aren't fighting. They can protect the girls. I don't know where though."

I didn't think Emily and Bella would like us talking about them when they weren't around so I said, "Why don't we go back to Emily's and talk to them about it?"

"I agree. We should get their opinion." Carlisle said, smiling at me.

With that, Sam and I phased back. The Cullen's were running side by side with the wolf pack. An odd sight that I know my father would have never thought possible.

When we reached Emily's we phased back. As soon as I stepped out of the woods, I remembered Karen.

"Whoa, we can't all go in. Karen's in there and I think she would find it a bit odd it we all just appeared in Emily's living room." I said.

Embry's eyes lit up when I mentioned Karen. "I'll take her home." He offered eagerly.

I sighed. "I don't know if that's the best idea Embry. She may need more time to get used to all of us before you make a move on her. You're her soul mate, you have plenty of time." I didn't need Jasper to tell me that Embry's sadness was heartbreakingly so. I could feel it in my heart, so I gave in. "Fine, go ahead but, be nice to her. I mean it. A perfect gentlemen, got it? And don't scare her."

He smiled so wide I thought his face would split. He ran in the house eager to take her home. I followed after him. When I walked inside, I realized they must still be on the front porch. As I walked out, Embry stuck his hand out for the keys to my car.

Crap. He was going to get to drive Cristina. He smirked at me as I grudgingly handed over the keys. "Be careful with both of them." I said through gritted teeth.

"Bye, Karen. It was nice to see you again." I told her smiling. She smiled back and said, "You, too."

She and Embry got into my car and I said, "Let's go inside girls. We need to talk."

They all followed me inside where the rest of the pack and the Cullen's were waiting. Emily put her nieces on the floor to play. I felt a small tug at my heart and I looked up into Quil's eyes. He was staring at Claire. Oh. My. God.

Sam came up next to me, "Nadi? What's the matter?" I realized I was gripping the back of Emily's couch. I didn't know if I was mad that Quil had imprinted on a baby or if I was shocked, repulsed, confused or happy. That's too many emotions to feel at one time. I felt so sorry for Jasper right now. Great. Now I'm feeling pity for Jasper. Another emotion to add to the list!

Edward heard my thoughts and said, "Sam, I think you'll want to talk to Quil first about his sudden interest in Barbie."

I looked where Edward was pointing. Quil was on the floor with the girls. Sam was confused, as were the others.

"Quil imprinted." I said.

Sam whipped his head around. "On who? Everyone here is taken."

I pointed to the little girl in question.

"Claire! Quil imprinted on Claire!" Emily screeched. She went over and picked up Claire. Quil looked like his heart was just ripped out of his chest.

"It's not like that! I just want to be her brother!" Quil clarified. Sam pulled him up from the floor. Sam met my eyes, a sign for me to follow. We took Quil outside and into the woods.

We stripped and phased. Quil's thoughts were all about Claire, but he hadn't lied before. He only wanted to be her father figure type right now. He loved her, but in the way that a friend loves another friend. He had no romantic interest in her for now. We phased back and went back inside.

"It's okay, Em. He really just wants to be her brother type for now." I said. Emily wearily handed Claire over to Quil.

His face lit up. He looked so content to just be holding the little girl. I turned back to the others and we got back down to business. The whole situation was explained to Emily and Bella.

In the end, we decided that we would leave a fake trail of Emily and Bella's blood to the clearing, and then Bella and Emily would stay in a tent far away from the clearing. Jasper was the most experienced in this area, so he appointed where we would all be. He pointed out where the tent would be. Collin would stay next to the tent to guard the girls. Jasper pointed out to places that were far away from where the girls would be for Brady and Seth to stand at. They would watch for newborns in case any broke away from the group.

They would stay in wolf form to stay connected to the rest of the group. This made it easier if a newborn broke away, then Collin would be informed ahead of time and would be able to get the girls away from the fight.

Collin, Brady and Seth were also informed that their number one priority was the safety of themselves, Emily and Bella. Sam made it clear to them that if a vampire broke away from the group, then they were not to fight them. They were to yell in their thoughts to warn us and fight only if they had no other choice.

Seth called this a "pacifist war" but was quickly silenced by Leah. When we were finished with the meeting, we retreated to our respective homes. Sam didn't stay with me that night. Embry didn't even stay that night he decided to stay at Sam's house. That kept me up later thinking about what they could be doing that they didn't want me to know about.

The next day we trained again with the Cullen's. Jasper took us into the woods and showed us exactly where the girl's tent and where Collin, Brady and Seth would all be.

I went home that night alone. I was pretty pissed that Sam had been spending so much time with Embry. I mean I liked that Sam was getting along so well with the boys, but he hadn't spent anytime with me in days. It was pretty upsetting to me.

Especially since Sam knew how long I had waited to imprint and find my soul mate. He knew what I had went through for him, and I was confused why he hadn't spent time with me lately. I wanted him here with me tonight though. We were fighting the Victoria's newborn army tomorrow, and I didn't think it was so wrong to want my lover here with me on the eve of such a huge event.

I was lying on my bed when Sam walked in my bedroom door with a purple box in his hands. "What's that?" I asked sitting up.

He smiled. "I wanted to give you a gift." He said innocently. I almost melted, until I remembered I was supposed to be mad at him.

"I don't want it." I snapped.

Shock crossed his beautiful features. "Why not?" He asked in complete confusion.

I scoffed. "You have barely spent any time with me these past few days. I know we're having this big fight tomorrow, but I thought that would make you spend more time with me. Instead you've pulled away and I don't know why." My voice was shaking and tears were threatening to fall.

Sam laughed and said, "I was working on this gift for you. I needed Embry's help. That's why I haven't been around much lately. Just open it and I'll explain everything."

I blinked my eyes a few times and took the box from his hands. I opened it gingerly and looked inside. It was a comic book.

"A comic book?" I asked. Sam smiled wide.

"Yeah, I wrote it and Embry illustrated it for me. Read it." He said.

I took it out of the box. The words 'Sam and Nadi: A Romantic Interlude' were splayed across the front cover. At the bottom it said, ' Written by: Sam Uley Illustrated by: Embry Call'. I smiled and opened to the first page.

There was a picture of Sam and I in wolf form fighting Laurent. At the top in a little box it said, "Fighting side by side, before they even met." I smiled again and sniffed. More tears were forming in my eyes, but these were happy tears.

I opened to the second page to find a picture of Sam and I staring at each other. Embry had real talent for art. These pictures looked exactly like Sam and I. There were no words on this page to disrupt the beautiful picture. I flipped to the third page.

Sam was on one page and I on the other, Emily was in the middle with the words, "A small bump in the road, but nothing can come between soul mates."

I smiled at Sam and flipped to the next page. Sam and I were hugging each other, covered in paint. The words, "First date" were written at the top of the page.

I turned to the next page. Sam and I were in wolf form. A vampire was crouched down. There was s strip of pictures illustrating Sam fighting the vampire. The next page was a large picture of Sam and I staring into each other's eyes. The words "I love you" were written at the top.

I turned to the last page. It was a picture of me sitting on my bed, Sam next to me holing a ring. There was a dialogue bubble next to head. He was speaking the words, "Will you marry me?"

I looked at Sam. He held out a ring to me and said, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**A/N: So if anyone is interested in writing any of the spin-offs let me know. I'm offering up my EdwardxEmily story, "Is This Love?" and if anyone is interested in writing the EmbryxKaren story or PaulxAngela, leave it in a review or PM me. I have a basic outline for all three stories, I just don't know if I can write them all. Also, I will offer up my Beta services to whoever writes them, so you don't have to worry about me not liking it, I'll help you out in anyway I can. I'm an excellent Beta. ;)**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Curtis (still waiting on my letter!) Courtney0407, mandya1313, aya163, xDanax13, electrogirl88, Becky'sWriting, Rachel2w2, my very cool sister, Hales Bells. And my dearest AnnabelleLee13194.**

**Please read and review a story for me, it's called "Love Heals Everything" by Becky'sWriting-it's a really good SamxOC story. ~Ever Uley~  
**

**Playlist for this chapter:**

"_Summer Girls_" by **LFO** (Shut up you know you like it too)

"_November Rain_" by **Guns'n'Roses**

"_Don't Bring Me Down_" by **Electric Light Orchestra**

"_He Could Be the One_"by** Hannah Montana (I don't know wtf is wrong with me)**

"_Better Now_" by **Collective Soul**

"_Miss You_" by **the Rolling Stones**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**(Nadi's POV)**

I stared at Sam for a long moment, not saying anything. In my head I was screaming "YES!" but I was so stunned I couldn't make my mouth work.

"Answer him already!" I heard Leah's muffled voice on the other side of my bedroom door.

I laughed and nodded. "Sam, hell yes I will marry you!"

A huge smile spread across his face and he pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. The kiss didn't last long, since the rest of the pack was outside my bedroom door cheering.

Suddenly my door flew open and Alice bounced her way inside.

"You have to let me plan it! After our big fight tomorrow of course!" She said. Rosalie put her hands on Alice's small shoulders in an attempt to keep her in one place. I seemed to be stunned into silence again, so I simply nodded in agreement.

Sam took the ring out of its box and slipped it on my finger. I had forgotten all about it to be honest. It was beautiful, now that I looked at it. It had a round sapphire gem in the middle with diamonds all around it in an odd design. **(Picture on profile)**

I looked to the group standing in my room and smiled at all of them. They all smiled back. Alice looked deep in thought, probably mentally planning already.

"Yup. She is." Edward said, smiling at me. I laughed. Alice glared at him, as if she knew whom we were talking about.

Sam kissed me again then stood up and said, "All right, everyone out. We'll see you tomorrow at the clearing."

Leah rushed past Sam and hugged me. "You want me to go sneak up to the tent and tell Emily and Bella?" She asked as she pulled away.

I shook my head. "No, we'll tell them tomorrow after the fight. Go get some sleep, Lee."

Esme came forward to hug me next. "Congratulations." She whispered.

I faced Carlisle. He smiled and then hugged me. "I'm happy for you, Nadi." He said. He tightened his hold on me.

"Give me away?" I whispered in his ear.

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Of course." He said, then kissed my cheek. He looked like he could cry, if that were possible.

Sam ushered everyone out of the room again, this time they all left. I flopped backwards on the bed. Sam came over and lay down next to me, staring into my eyes and smiling like a mad man.

I leaned my head on his chest, staring at my ring.

"I didn't think you'd want a typical diamond ring. You're pretty unique so I thought you'd want a unique ring. Since we don't know what month you were born, I just figured we'd make your birthday in September since that what month you moved here." Sam said.

I smiled, "It's perfect." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head. I snuggled up against him and fell asleep. A few hours later, I awoke feeling eyes on me. I sat up and saw Sam sitting at the edge of my bed staring at me. He smiled sadly, "We have to go now."

I nodded and got off the bed. I was nervous now. We were drawing closer to the big fight with the newborns and I could feel it. Something bad was going to happen today. Despite Alice's reassurances that everything would be fine, I couldn't shake the feeling in my heart that not everything was going to be okay.

Sam and I went into the woods behind my house and phased. We met the Cullen's in the clearing. Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil, Jake and Leah were already here also. There wasn't anything to do now except wait.

"Ten minutes. They're down to eighteen." Alice said.

The pack were all going over the procedure to kill a newborn that Jasper had taught us. No one spoke to each other except to ask Alice how much time we had until they arrived.

Finally, Alice looked up at Jasper. He understood what she was saying with her eyes and he turned to us. We fell into place where he told us to be and waited.

"The smell of the blood is too much for them. They keep fighting each other. Now they're down to sixteen." Alice said.

Good, we're almost even.

Edward crouched down at the same time Alice did. I looked over into Sam's eyes. '_I love you_.' I said in my thoughts.

'_We'll be fine, don't worry. And I love you_.' He said as he poked me in my side with his nose. He was only trying to reassure me, but I still couldn't shake this awful feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't have time to worry about it, though. The newborns were now visible in the trees.

**(Sam's POV)**

I can't understand why Nadi is so worried right now. Sure it's sixteen newborn vamps but I mean, there are eight of us wolves and seven of the Cullen's so that's fifteen of us. I'm pretty sure we can handle them.

The bloodsuckers came through the trees and came right for us. Everyone attacked. I jumped on one vampire and ripped apart the newborn in no time at all, then assisted Embry in tearing apart another one.

We had nearly demolished all of the leeches in just a few minutes. I could see in Leah's thoughts that a newborn had caught the scent of Bella and she had taken him down. I ran over to help her rip him apart.

Just as I had tossed a piece of the leech into the fire, I saw another bloodsucker heading for Nadi.

Without thinking, I jumped over Leah and collided in mid air with the vamp. My need to protect my imprint had taken over and I had attacked without thinking.

Now I could feel my whole right side shatter as I laid on the ground nearly howling in pain. Emmett and Alice killed the leech I had collided with.

The fighting was slowing down now. I was in so much pain, I couldn't see straight. I looked around to see if Nadi was okay, but she was nowhere in sight. My pure white wolf wasn't anywhere to be seen. With the combination of how much pain I was in and the pack thinking all at once, I couldn't find her thoughts.

My bones were beginning to heal improperly. Feeling them snap into the wrong places was almost more painful than them breaking in the first place.

Jared and Paul came over to me in human form and kneeled over me. Jared called out, "Carlisle!"

In a flash, Carlisle was next to me with Edward. "Sam, I need you to phase back into your human form. It will hurt, but there's no way I can figure out what's wrong with you and fix it if you're in wolf form." Carlisle said calmly.

I took a deep breath and began to phase back. My bones popped in and out of place again, much more painfully than the first time. The pain was too much for me to handle. I was blinded by it. Then, everything went black.

**(Nadi's POV- Rewind just a bit!)**

The newborns came through the trees and straight for us. I leaped forward and pounced on one, quickly tearing it apart. Quil was next to me and we attacked one together. The vamp never stood a chance against us a the same time.

I had torn apart three vampires when I felt a tug at my heart. I focused on the voices in my heart to find out what was going on.

Collin yelled at me in my head, 'There's a vampire running right behind me!' He was running toward the clearing. He showed me a picture of the vampire chasing him. Victoria and another one right behind her.

'_Seth! Get Bella and Emily out of here now_!' I ordered in my thoughts. I spun around and headed in the direction Collin was coming from. In my peripheral vision, I saw a vampire running towards me, but then a wolf took him down. I didn't have time to see which wolf it was though. As I had told Collin, Seth and Brady, theirs and the girls safety was our number one priority.

I raced through the trees, Collin was in my sight now, but Victoria and the other vampire had turned. '_Collin, go home! Take Brady with you_.'

He didn't answer me, just ran home like I told him to. I wanted to tell Seth to go home too, but I couldn't. Even though Seth was just a kid like Collin and Brady, someone had to be with the girls.

I started to curse myself if anything happened to Seth, Collin, Brady or Emily and Bella. I doubt Seth would listen if I told him to go home either.

I looked into Seth's thoughts, he was running toward La Push with Emily and Bella on his back. Suddenly, Seth tripped, or was pulled back by something.

I caught up to them quickly and saw Seth standing in front of Bella and Emily in a protective stance. Victoria and the other vamp were approaching him from either side. I growled, earning Victoria's attention.

She smirked at me and glanced at her companion. Before I could blink, the vamp hit Seth in the side and Victoria jumped on me. She punched me in the face, knocking me sideways, but I quickly recovered and jumped on her, tearing off her arm. I'd had far more experience killing vampires than she had killing wolves.

She swung at me with her other arm but I caught it in my mouth and ripped it off. In the back of my mind, I heard one of the girls scream. I wanted to rush over to them, or at least look back, but the number one rule to fighting is never take your eyes off of your opponent.

I swiped Victoria with my massive paw, then pulled her head off with my jaw. I tossed it aside and was promptly hit again by Victoria's companion. He was a newborn and was much easier to kill than Victoria. I ripped him apart and spun around to face the girls.

Seth was lying on his side under a tree. Bella was kneeling beside Emily, who seemed to be crying and shaking.

I ran over to Bella and Emily. Emily had blood running down her arm, I quickly examined the wound. It was a half moon shape. I put my head down. Emily had been bitten. My head was empty, so I figured everyone had phased back, so I howled.

I phased back and quickly put on some clothes. Leah and Jake came through the trees a few minutes later. "Jake, burn those pieces, please. Leah, take Seth to Carlisle." I said as calmly as I could.

I knelt down next to Emily and pushed the hair off her forehead. She looked up at me with wide eyes and gasped out, "It….burns! Help, Edward!" I shut my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling. Emily was my friend and I hated to see her like this.

There was nothing I could do to help her, though. There was too much venom in Emily's veins by now. There was no way that I or Edward could suck the venom out and save her. "Bella, go with Leah. Ask Edward to come here please."

Leah had talked Seth down so he could phase back, then assisted him in walking back to the clearing with Bella scampering along behind them. Jake walked over to me.

"Emily was bitten, wasn't she?" He asked softly. I just nodded. How could I let this happen? I was here, fighting to keep Victoria and the other vamp away from Emily and Bella and I failed. Emily is going to be a vampire in three days time. After all the crap I gave to Brady, Collin and Seth about the girls being the number one priority. 'Don't try and be a hero, just keep the girls safe.' I had told them. Now look, I had failed at the one job we had.

"It was beyond your control." I heard Edward's voice come from beside me.

Tears were streaming down my face for Emily. '_Did she even want to be a vampire? I know when Bella was with Edward that's what she wanted. Was this what Emily wanted? Did she want to be with Edward forever? She was my friend. Will I ever be able to see her again? And how was this beyond my control, Edward? I was here_.' I asked Edward in my thoughts.

He shrugged. "She said she loved me, but I have no idea if she wanted to be a vampire. You'll be able to see her again, once she gets control on her thirst. And you did what you could. You can't be in two places at once. You and Seth did great. Bella and Emily are alive and well. That was our goal is to protect them. You succeeded." Edward said quietly.

I looked around and realized Jake and Emily were gone. When did that happen. Edward smiled, "Jake took her to Carlisle. We'll keep her at our house while she's changing."

I nodded and looked at the ground. I remembered that I had my engagement ring in my pocket, so I reached into my pocket and slipped it on my finger.

"Where's Sam?" I asked Edward. I thought he would be by my side the second the fight was over. Edward didn't answer me.

I looked up, Edward was looking at the ground. I stepped forward, "Where. Is. Sam?" I demanded.

"With Carlisle." Edward whispered. That was all I needed to hear, I ran back to the clearing and followed the scent back to the Cullen's house.

I walked in the front door; Bella, Jake, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah were standing in the living room with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Good, everyone's okay. Except my mate.

They all looked up with a sad expression when they saw me. I didn't give them time to speak. I ran up the stairs, following the pull on my heart until I found Sam.

He was lying on Edward's bed with his eyes closed. Seeing him there like that was too much for me. I collapsed on the floor with my hand over my heart.

* * *

**A/N: So the ending seems kinda cheesy to me, and a little shorter than I would have liked, but whatever it's all dramatic like. *****Gasp* So guess what? This story is very close to being done! Just a little bit more left and then it's the END.  
**

**Again, if anyone is interested in writing a spin off let me know. My sister (Hales Bells) is going to be writing the PaulxAngela story, so if anyone wants the EmbryxKaren story or EdwardxEmily let me know!**

**Thanks to my reviewers last chapter: Rachel2w2, Curtis, xCrazyPsychoBitchX, Aya163, xDanax13, me (awesome name by the way) krazikeo, xxcharlie93xx, Becky'sWriting, my little sister (who can't seem to click the log out button before she reviews!) Hales Bells and the amazing AnnabelleLee13194. **

**I'm glad you guys all liked the proposal idea, I'm a total nerd and if some guy proposed to me like that, I might actually say yes. Please go read my friend's story called "Love Heals Everything" by Becky'sWriting, it's a really good SamxOC story.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**(Nadi's POV) **

I sat on the floor staring at Sam's unconscious form. He was alive, thankfully. I just couldn't seem to move to go check on him. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I didn't need to look up to know it was Leah.

She sat down next to me. Neither of us spoke for a long moment. Then I asked, "What happened?"

Leah looked in my eyes and smiled, "He was protecting you. There was a bloodsucker running your way and Sam took him down." I closed my eyes and slammed my head against the wall.

"I saw him, Leah. Collin told me that Victoria was chasing him and I was running to help him. I saw a vampire running toward me and I saw a wolf take him down, but I didn't see who it was. So it was Sam?" I asked, new tears ran down my face.

Leah nodded. "They collided in mid air, Sam's whole right side is shattered. His bones started to heal and Carlisle had him phase back so he could fix him properly. That was a little too much for Sam's body to handle and he passed out. When we got back here, Carlisle gave him some morphine, then had to re-break his bones. The morphine kept wearing off, so Carlisle hooked him up to a morphine IV. He'll be fine, don't worry."

I stood up and walked over to him. My stomach growled loudly. Leah laughed. "Let's go to the store and get something to eat. You, Esme and Bella can make us something yummy." She said, obviously trying to lighten my mood. I shook my head.

"You go, Leah. I'm not leaving Sam until he wakes up." I said, just above a whisper. Leah left without saying anything and a few minutes later, I heard the familiar sound of Carlisle's Mercedes leaving the driveway.

I sat down next to Sam and ran my fingers through his soft black hair. I kissed his forehead and laid down next to him.

**(Leah's POV)**

Since Nadi wanted to stay with Sam, I had to go to the grocery store with Esme. Not that she was mean or anything, I just hated being so close to a bloodsucker. Man, did she reek!

Carlisle handed me the keys to his Mercedes and we left. Nadi told me how she used to drive it when she lived at the Cullen's house and how she missed it since she got her Maserati. At first I thought, how can you miss a Mercedes when you have a Maserati, but now I understand. Of course, I haven't gotten the opportunity to drive Cristina yet, but still. This car rocks.

Esme chatted lightly with me on the drive to the store. We pulled into the parking lot and I opened my door as soon as I stopped. I sucked in a breath of fresh air, grateful that we had arrived here.

I walked next to Esme as we approached the store, but we stopped short when the smell of weed invaded our noses. Kids smoked pot in Forks? I wondered as I looked around for where it was coming from.

My eyes fell on a group of five teenagers standing in a circle, passing around a joint. Esme walked over to them and tapped one on the shoulder, he turned around as Esme began scolding them about drug use in public places. One boy was wearing loose jeans, a Phish t-shirt and a rainbow beanie on his head. He had shaggy hair to his shoulders. He looked past Esme at me. Our eyes met and my whole world fell apart.

**(Nadi's POV)**

Sam stirred slightly and I sat up to look at him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me. I smiled as wide as I could and he did the same. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I just had to cry for something.

He didn't say anything, just held me as I cried. After a few minutes, I calmed down and pulled away. Sam wiped the tears from my eyes and asked, "Is everybody else okay?"

I shrugged. "Seth was hurt pretty bad, but I think he's okay now. I haven't seen him. Emily was bitten though. I didn't get to her in time. She's changing right now."

Sam looked down. "She's going to be vampire then?" He asked and I nodded. I was about to say something else, when the front door slammed downstairs.

"Leah's back. She went to the store to get us something to eat. Come on." I said, helping Sam out of the bed.

We walked downstairs hand in hand. Leah was leaning against the living room wall, with her arms crossed and looking madder than hell.

"Leah? What happened?" I asked.

She looked up and glared at me. Edward laughed behind me. I turned around to face him. He smiled and said, "Go ahead, Leah, tell them."

Leah growled at him and then spat the words, "I imprinted."

"Leah, that's great news, why are you so pissed?" Quil asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "He's a freaking stoner. He was in the parking lot of the store, playing hacky sack and smoking pot. He has long hair and had a freaking rainbow on his head!" She had an odd expression on her face. It was a cross between anger, hatred and love. How she could feel all of these emotions at once was beyond me.

Quil laughed. "What's so bad about that Leah? You guys can watch the Wizard of Oz together and listen to Pink Floyd and play with black lights. You'll have tons of fun!" He laughed even harder.

Leah snarled. "Quil, you're just jealous I can be a grown up with my imprint. Have fun playing Barbies with Claire Bear."

Quil smirked, "You know you want him Leah."

"You know you want Claire's booty. And by booty, I mean socks!" Leah countered causing Emmett to burst out into loud laughter.

"Stop it! I can't take it, it's too much!" He said, his laughter shook the room. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head.

"Be quiet you big goon." She said.

Quil looked like he was about to say something to Leah, but one look from me silenced him. "You know you're not supposed to tease each other's imprints. This conversation ends now and I don't want to hear anymore about it." I said firmly and turned to Leah. "Lee, you know he's your soul mate, there's nothing you can do to avoid being with him. You can get him to stop smoking pot though."

Jake smirked, "Actually, this could work in Leah's favor. If he happens to not believe she's a werewolf or if he tells someone, they could just think it was the pot talking." He and Bella both laughed.

Leah growled again then went into the kitchen. I followed behind her. "Leah, you know they are just teasing, they don't mean it."

She sighed, "I know. Why does my imprint have to be so….so…infuriating!"

I almost laughed at her, but decided against it. Instead I put my arm around her shoulders and said, "Why is the Forks grocery store such a popular spot for us?"

Leah laughed. I shook my head, "No, think about it, it's where Emily and I got into a little squabble, it's where Edward found Emily and now it's where you've found…your imprint."

Leah's head snapped up and looked at me in a panic, "I don't know his name!" She shouted.

"Leah, calm down, you'll figure it out." I reassured her.

She pulled away from me, "No, I'm going back to the store and see if he's still there and I'll talk to him. I'll see you later." She ran out the door before I could say anything.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Leah okay?" He asked.

I smiled and shrugged, "She's losing her sanity, but other than that, she' s fine."

Esme handed Sam and I a plate of food and made us sit at the table to eat. We didn't speak while we ate. When we finished, Carlisle walked in and said, "Emily will be waking up in about three days. You can be here when she wakes us, but I don't know if it will be safe."

I nodded. "I want to be here. She doesn't even know Sam and I are engaged." I said. "Neither does Bella!" I yelled suddenly then ran into the living room.

"Bella!" I yelled as I ran in the room. She almost dropped her plate of food and looked up at me.

"What?" She asked in a panic.

I smiled at her. "I know you hate shopping and things like that, but I'll need you to buy yourself a nice dress to wear to mine and Sam's wedding."

She did drop her plate this time. She lurched forward and pulled me into a hug. "That's amazing, congratulations!"

She released me and I smirked. "Don't relax yet, Alice is planning it."

I caught a look of sheer terror as I turned around to Carlisle, "We're going home now, I guess. Will you call me the second Alice sees Emily wake up?"

He nodded. "No problem." We smiled at each other and then hugged.

We all went into the woods and phased. Bella climbed up on Jake's back. We ran back to La Push and went to our respective homes.

Sam walked into my house with me, Embry was behind us. We had made no progress with his mother so he had pretty much moved in with us. I wonder where he would go when Sam and I were married? That made me realize that Sam and I had quite a lot to talk about still.

Embry went into his room and Sam and I went to mine. He shut the door behind us and sat down on the bed next to me.

I looked at him and asked, "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as you want to, I guess." He answered.

I laughed. "Okay, so do you want to move in or do you want me to move in with you? And what about Embry?" I asked.

"Well, my house is not big enough for the pack and you already have everything set up here for them, so I'll just move in here if that's alright. And as for Embry, he can stay here or I can let him have my house." Sam said, smiling.

I nodded. "That's a great idea. Embry can't go home so I'd like it if he either stayed here or lived in your house. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

With that, Sam kissed me and whispered good night and we fell asleep holding each other.

We spent the next few days making wedding plans. We decided to get married in August; four months from now.

I was sitting at my kitchen table with Bella, Kim and Leah when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nadi, it's Alice. Emily will be waking up in about ten minutes. Carlisle said to tell you because you wanted to be here."

"Sure, thanks Alice, I'm on my way." I said and hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Emily's waking up. Me and Leah have to go." I said. Leah stood up to come with me to the Cullen's. We stopped at the front door when we realized Bella and Kim we're following.

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?" Leah asked.

Kim looked at Bella, "Going with you guys to see Emily."

I shook my head furiously. "No the hell you're not. Emily is a newborn vampire, she can't control her thirst. It's dangerous enough for me and Leah to be there, so you guys sit your little asses back at the table and wait for us."

"But you'll be there to protect us, so please let us go. If anything happens, we'll leave we promise." Bella begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but you stay in the car unless we say otherwise. Got it?" They both nodded eagerly and grabbed their coats.

We all walked out to my car and drove to the Cullen's. Leah called Sam on the way to let him know what was happening. He agreed to meet us there since he didn't want me there without him.

As promised, when we reached the Cullen's Bella and Kim stayed in the car. Leah and I went inside. The Cullen's minus Edward, were in the living room. Carlisle waved us over. Leah and I stood with Rosalie, Esme and Alice while Carlisle, Sam, Jasper and Emmett stood protectively in front of us.

We heard Edward and Emily talking upstairs, he was explaining everything to her. Finally, they came downstairs. Emily was even more beautiful then before. She could give Rosalie a run for her money. It was nearly impossible to tell who was more beautiful, though I thought it was Emily.

Her russet skin was still dark but it had a slight shine to it. Her eyes were crimson, a color that would have frightened me to see them on anyone else. For instance if Bella or Kim or Esme had those red eyes, I would be a little shaken, but Emily seemed to make even the shocking red eyes soft.

She smiled at us and waved. I smiled back to her. "You guys look so different." She said, laughing a bit. Her soft crimson eyes were shining with happiness.

Edward took her hand and said, "We should hunt now. Bella and Kim are out in the car nearly dying to see you." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Emily nodded and she and Edward ran out the back door and into the woods. I poked Sam in the back. "You don't have to stand in front of me now." I teased.

He turned around and smiled at me, "Just making sure my woman stays safe."

I flicked him on the nose. "Down boy." I said, causing Emmett to laugh loudly.

"Nadi, you have to wrestle with me sometime. Or no, wait! We can all go play baseball tonight! Alice said there's going to be a storm and it'll be so much more fun with you wolves playing too!" Emmett started to bounce in his spot, looking like an oversized version of Alice.

His excitement radiated to Alice, who also began bouncing in place. "Yeah! It'll be so much more fun with everyone-"

Carlisle cut her off. "Alice, Emmett, don't you think we should wait until Emily is a little more acquainted with her new vampire abilities."

Alice hung her head and nodded sadly. "Okay, but that could be like a whole year!" She complained.

Esme gave her a look of disapproval. "Alice, she'll be used to it in a few months. Besides, Nadi and Sam are getting married in a few months and you said you wanted to plan the wedding, right?"

Alice perked right back up. "Yes, it's going to be so fun. I already have so much stuff planned out and I guess we could wait until after you guys get back from your honeymoon to play baseball." She stared off into space for a little bit, not having a vision, just planning things out in her head.

"Honeymoon?" A voice asked softly. We all turned to find Emily and Edward standing in the doorway. Emily asked, "Who's getting married?"

Sam looked at me and said, "Well, before the big fight with the newborns I asked Nadi to marry me and she of course said yes." He smiled at me and I returned it.

Emily's face broke out into a huge grin, suddenly she stepped forward a little too fast for Jasper's liking and he was immediately in front of her, Emmett flanked him.

She stepped back, "I was just going to hug Nadi." She leaned around Jasper and looked at me, "I'm really happy for you guys."

I smiled at her, "I'd like you to be there, if it's not too much." I said softly.

She smiled back, "Of course I will! When are you guys getting married?"

Alice answered, "August nineteenth." **(Haha! My little sister's birthday!)**

Emily nodded and said, "I can't wait."

I looked at Edward and asked in my thoughts, '_Is she okay enough to see Bella and Kim? They're outside chomping at the bit to get in here and see her_.'

Edward smiled and shrugged slightly.

'_Leah and I will stand in front of them the whole time and if anything happens, we'll leave immediately_.' I told him.

Edward thought for a minute and then said, "I guess it's okay for Emily to see Bella and Kim. Emmett and Jasper will stand in front of them for their safety. I don't think it will be too tough for Emily to handle, will it?" He looked down at Emily.

She smiled, "I want to see my friends."

Alice ran over to the door and called out, "Bella, Kim! Come in and see Emily!"

Jasper and Emmett came to stand behind Alice. As the humans approached the door, I watched Emily closely. She looked excited and happy. Not at all like a crazed newborn, like we'd seen just three days ago.

Then I remembered the other vampire that was with Victoria. He was a newborn, no doubt about that, but the way he acted when he was around Bella and Emily, you wouldn't know he was a newborn. He was calm, collected and focused. The blood didn't seem to bother him all that much. He only bit Emily to hurt Edward, as Victoria had instructed him to do.

Edward looked up at me. "There is a rare occasion that a newborn can control their thirst better than others. Emily may be one of them. When we were hunting, she caught the scent of a human and started to go after it, but once she realized it was a human, she abandon the scent and ran the opposite direction. It may be similar to the vampire you and Seth fought in the clearing." He said thoughtfully.

Carlisle nodded, "It happens occasionally. It is rare, though and Emily is lucky. I don't think Bella or Kim have anything to worry about."

Just as he said that, Bella and Kim walked through the front door. Alice was in front of them, hopping lightly from foot to foot. Emmett was next to Bella and Jasper next to Kim, obviously for safety reasons.

Emily faced the girls and smiled,

Kim, Bella and Edward gasped at the same time.

"Emily! Your scars…their gone!" Kim said.

We all looked at Emily, then back to Kim. What is she talking about? Emily's scars are there, just faded and a little smoother than before.

Edward shook his head, "Emily's scars are like Jasper's. Almost invisible to human eyes. Bella and Kim could probably see them under the right light, but it would be faded."

Emily touched her face, thoughtfully. Edward rubbed her arm, smiling at her. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

Bella stepped forward, "You look beautiful Em." She said softly.

Emily smiled at her, "Thanks, Bella. So are you. Your face looks so sharp!" She said excitedly. This whole experience was probably overwhelming to her.

I spoke up, "Maybe we should all go and give Emily some time to adjust to her new life. We'll see you again soon, you have to help with wedding plans you know!"

Emily smiled again, I swear her face was going to stick like that if she kept smiling. Edward glanced at me.

"I wouldn't mind if it did. Her smile is too beautiful for her own good." He said.

I rolled my eyes. '_Could you be any cheesier_?' I mentally teased him. He snickered as I walked to the door with Sam and Leah.

Everyone said our goodbyes and we walked out the door. I handed Sam my keys and climbed into the passenger seat of my Maserati. I glanced in the rear view mirror and laughed. Leah was in the middle of the back seat, Kim and Bella on either side of her and they did not look comfortable.

"Sorry for the tight fit guys." I teased, still giggling. I composed myself and turned to Sam and said seriously, "Maybe we should buy an SUV if we're going to have all these wolves and humans riding with us everywhere we go."

Sam laughed. "That may be a good idea." He said, smiling at me. I leaned my head against the seat as we drove toward La Push.

* * *

**A/N: Spin-offs still available are EmbryxKaren, EdwardxEmily and NOW, if anyone is interested, LeahxStoner-Imprint-whose-name-will-be-Eric.**

**If you're interested in vampire-werewolf baseball, let me know, I may write it also. I haven't yet, but it sounds interesting, right? Way cooler than just vampire baseball.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: CoolCat98, (glad you're back from wherever you were!) Courtney0407, Becky'sWriting, xDanax13, Curtis, Rachel2w2, krazikeo, Hales Bells and the amazing AnnabelleLee13194. You always brighten up my day!**

**Please read my friend's story "Love Heals Everything" by Becky'sWriting, it's REALLY good! ~Ever Uley~  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own none of this.

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Because I love you all so much.....  
**

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Nadi Rose Cullen_

_And_

_Samuel Joshua Uley_

_On Saturday evening_

_August the nineteenth_

_At seven o'clock_

_At the La Push Beach Cliffs_

_Followed by a reception at the home of the Cullen family_

_Six-eighteen West Jade Avenue_

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Nadi was in her bedroom with Alice, Rosalie, Kim, Emily and Bella. They were currently getting ready while the boys were at Sam's house also getting ready.

When planning the wedding, Nadi told Alice she wanted to do things traditional, the way it would have happened in her time. Alice obliged, but also wanted to make it modern. It was decided that Sam and Nadi would be married via the Rite of Seven Steps, but in a modern tradition, they would have bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Leah was Nadi's maid of honor, while Alice, Bella, Emily and Kim were serving as Nadi's bridesmaids.

Sam had chosen Embry as his best man. Embry's mother had finally confessed to Embry that his father was Joshua Uley. No one was really shocked that Joshua had cheated on his wife since he wasn't much of a father to Sam anyway.

Jared, Jacob, Quil and Paul were Sam's groomsmen. Alice had a vision that the weather for today would be warm, but cloudy so there wouldn't be very much sun for the Cullen's to worry about.

Alice had designed a dress for Nadi that was modern, yet still traditional. It was floor length and white, with exquisite beading detail around the bust line and hem.

When it was time for the ceremony to start, Alice ushered all the girls in the car and they left for La Push beach. Alice had picked the perfect time for the wedding. Seven p.m. was a little late for a wedding, but the end result looked beautiful.

The sun was behind some clouds, spilling red and orange light across the cliffs. The sunlight danced across the black water of La Push.

It was nearing seven o'clock. The guests were all seated, that was a sight to see in itself. Charlie Swan was sitting next to Billy Black. Billy's daughter's Rachel and Rebecca had come home for the wedding and were sitting next to Billy.

Edward Cullen was sitting next to his "sister" Rosalie, with Emmett on her other side. Esme sat quietly in between Emmett and Jasper. Surprisingly, Kate had come down from Alaska for the wedding and was sitting on the other side of Edward.

Carlisle had explained everything to her. She was a little shocked to find out that the girl she had "adopted" as her daughter was a werewolf. When the girls met, Kate automatically liked Nadi and decided to stay for the wedding.

Sue Clearwater was seated next to Charlie, with her son Seth on her other side. Collin, and Brady were next to Seth. The other humans, Karen and Angela, were sitting next to Brady. They had learned the big secret and were now okay with it.

The only person in attendance who didn't know, was Chief Charlie Swan. He had no idea he was surrounded by werewolves and vampires, and the ones who weren't a supernatural being, knew who was.

The chairs were arranged in a half circle around a small fire pit. There was a small platform where Old Quil would stand to perform the ceremony. Nadi and Sam wanted the wedding to be small and intimate, which it was. There were a row of empty chairs lined up in the front, where the wedding party would sit. Alice decided it would be too tacky to have everyone standing next to the bride and groom during the ceremony.

Alice had Emmett construct two small tents just beyond the trees as a shelter for the wedding party to stand under before the ceremony. At the moment, Sam, Sam's mother, Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil and Jacob were inside one of the small structures, talking.

Carlisle, Nadi, Leah, Emily, Kim, Bella and Alice were inside the other one.

At seven o'clock sharp, Alice ran over to the other tent and told Sam it was time. Sam's mother linked her arm with her son's and they started to walk toward the fire pit.

The others left the tents, save for Nadi and Carlisle. Old Quil was softly playing a flute for the other's to walk to.

Kim walked first with Jared. They separated and stood in front of their assigned chairs, but didn't sit yet.

Emily went next with Quil Jr. As Kim and Jared had done, they separated and stood in front of their assigned chairs.

Alice was smiling brightly next to an uneasy looking Paul. He still didn't have much patience for the vampire smell, although he liked Alice a lot. Than again, who doesn't like Alice?

Bella stumbled her way to her chair, Jake at her side, snickering lightly. He caught her when she threatened to fall, but he couldn't help her when they separated and Bella literally fell into her assigned chair. She stood up, blushing furiously. Laughing could be heard from Emmett's direction, but was promptly followed by a loud smack from Rosalie.

Leah walked next with Embry at her side. Her imprint wasn't at the wedding, but Leah wasn't quite sure why. They stood in their places as everyone stood up and turned in the direction Nadi would be coming from.

Back in the tent, Carlisle took Nadi's hands and said, "I want to tell you something."

Nadi smiled at him and said softly, "What is it, dad?"

Carlisle's dead heart could have started beating again at the word 'dad.' He was elated with Nadi's use of that word.

Carlisle said, "Well, that first day I met you in Europe, I had no idea what you were. When I was living with the Volturi, I missed you. I knew you were special, and a great friend. I wanted you to come stay in the Volturi so I would have someone on my side, but I knew it was too dangerous for us both.

"There was a part of me that wished we could have had a romantic relationship way back then, even though I know it was just because I was lonely and wanted to love someone who loved me back.

"When I met Esme, I found the love I had waited so long for and I wished you would find your mate. For years I didn't think that would happen. In your letters, you sounded so lonely and I didn't like that I was your only companion. I even considered introducing you to Edward to see if there was anything there." He laughed lightly. Nadi smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.

"You are my daughter in every way and I couldn't be happier for you. Sam is a perfect match for you, fate knows what it's doing, I guess. You waited so long for this." He said, squeezing Nadi's hand.

"You waited so long to be loved and to love someone. So, don't hold back with him. You may have forever with him, but don't take a single one of those days for granted. Love him as no woman has ever loved a man before and accept anything he gives you. Just know that you are worth every single ounce of attention he gives you. You didn't wait half a century for him just to hold back." He finished, smiling at her.

Nadi had tears rolling softly down her cheeks at Carlisle's beautiful words. He reached out and brushed her tears away, then kissed her cheek and said, "It's time."

She nodded and said, "Thank you, Carlisle. For everything you've done for me all these years, it was more than I could ever ask for."

Carlisle pulled her into an impossibly tight hug and linked her arm with his. They slowly walked towards the fire pit, all eyes following them.

Sam stared at Nadi as if it were the first time he'd seen her, like he was imprinting all over again. His eyes were filled with pure adoration, following her every move, almost worshipping her with his eyes.

Carlisle and Nadi stopped. Old Quil put the flute down and said, "Who gives this girl to this man?"

Carlisle smiled and said, "I, as her father, give her to this man." Carlisle kissed her cheek and sat down. Sam took Nadi's hand, smiling as everyone else took their seats.

Old Quil began, "In our tribe, marriage is a sacred bond. The bond between Samuel Joshua and Nadi Rose is so strong, it's as if they were bound to each other." Old Quil winked at the bride and groom.

Old Quil started again, "Both bride and groom take seven steps sunwise (clockwise) around the sacred fire. For each step taken, a vow is said by each. The groom makes one step forward and says a vow, and then the bride takes a step to join him and says her vow until one round around the fire is completed."

Sam took a step and then recited, "O' my beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the lodge, food and children. May the Creator bless noble children to share. May they live long."

Nadi took a step and said, "This is my commitment to you, my husband. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and children. I promise that I shall discharge all my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children."

Sam took his second step, "O' my beloved, now you have walked with me the second step. May the Creator bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the lodge and children."

Sue Clearwater's eyes already were filled with tears as Nadi took her second step and said, "My husband, at all times I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our honorable lodge."

Sam smiled at Nadi and took his third step. "O my beloved, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long."

Nadi took her third step, "My husband, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you."

At this point, Leah, Bella and Kim had tears forming in their eyes. Esme looked as if she could cry, were that possible.

Sam took step number four, "O' my beloved, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May the Creator bless you. You have brought favor and sacredness in my life."

Nadi took her fourth step, "O my husband, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you.

Rebecca and Rachel Black were full on sobbing happy tears at this point. Sam took his fifth step, "O' my beloved, now you have walked five steps with me. May the Creator make us prosperous. May the Creator bless us."

Nadi took her fifth step, "O my husband, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy."

Charlie Swan wiped a tear from his eyes, marveling the beauty of the ceremony. Sam's eyes glistened with a mixture of happiness, love and even tears. He took his sixth step and said, "O' my beloved, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. May the Creator bless you."

Nadi wiped a tear from her own eyes as she took her sixth step and recited, "My husband, the Creator blesses you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you."

Sam took his final step. "O' my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever."

Nadi smiled and took her final step. Her voice was shaky with tears and said her final vows, "My husband, by the law of the Creator, and the spirits of our honorable ancestors, I have become your wife. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the spirits are witnesses to this fact. I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. I shall love you forever."

The only ones who weren't crying were the vampires, although, they looked as if they could if it were possible.

Old Quil spoke, "Before the ceremony ends, Sam and Nadi have their own vows they'd like to say also. Samuel." He motioned for Sam to begin.

Sam turned to Nadi and recited a poem,

"You are the apple of my eye,

The reason that I live.

You are all that I could wish for.

My heart to you I give.

This is for you, my someone special,

These words that I do pen,

To thank you for always being,

My one and my best friend.

You has the will to live until,

The last breath you do take,

There is the love within your heart,

Such good memories to make.

You are the sunshine in my morning,

The star that's in my sky,

And if I should ever lose you,

Then I would surely die.

You stand always at my side,

No matter what comes our way.

You comforts me with steadfast love,

Each and every day.

You carry many burdens,

And your heart is sometimes broken,

By all the thanks you never gets,

And all the words unspoken

I know your life is not her own,

I always seem so needy,

And asking you to do one more thing,

I feel so really greedy.

How can I ever thank you,

For all you have done for me?

I can only give you all my heart,

And love you for eternity."

Sam slipped a wedding band on Nadi's finger. Only the wolves caught the double meaning in Sam's words. Nadi had done more than enough for the boys; cooking, taking them places, letting them sleep at her house, Nadi knows the boys appreciate her, even if they never say it.

Nadi had brought so much to the pack, that sometimes it went unnoticed by the wolves. She was the mother, the friend, the sister, the cook, the shoulder to cry on, the therapist to talk to when something was wrong, and she knew when something was wrong with one of the pack members. The connection she had with them let her know that much.

That connection worked both ways, the whole pack could feel when something was wrong with Nadi. Having all of them team up against her was not something she enjoyed, either.

The entire pack adored her. Even though she was the mother of the pack and was quite strict with them sometimes, she was fun and easy to get along with. The boys always had much more fun when Nadi was around.

Nadi wiped her eyes at Sam's sweet words as Old Quil turned to her. "Nadi." He said softly.

She began to recite her poem also,

"If ever two were one, then surely we.

If ever man were lov'd by wife, then thee.

If ever wife was happy in a man,

Compare with me, ye women, if you can.

I prize thy love more than whole Mines of gold

Or all the riches that the East doth hold.

My love is such that Rivers cannot quench,

Nor ought but love from thee give recompetence.

Thy love is such I can no way repay.

The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray.

Then while we live, in love let's so persevere

That when we live no more, we may live ever."

Nadi slipped a band on Sam's ring finger. Sam didn't get as much credit as he deserved. He was alone in the pack for a long time. Of course he had Emily to help him until the others joined him. When he imprinted on Nadi, he had his other half. Breaking things off with Emily had been extraordinarily difficult for him. He had hurt her and scarred her, but vowed to love her. The moment he imprinted on Nadi, he broke that vow.

As his mate, Nadi keeps Sam strong, and that in turn keeps the pack strong. Sam has his life by his side and that is enough to keep him fighting vampires. To keep his love safe. Her faith in him keeps him stronger, as Alpha of the pack, this keeps the pack strong and together as a united force.

Old Quil smiled at the young couple, "I am please to be the first to introduce to you, Samuel and Nadi Uley. I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Everyone stood and cheered as Sam kissed Nadi softly on her lips. They walked to the cars together. Everyone met at the Cullen's house. Alice led everyone outside where she had decorated the back yard with a large tent and flowers everywhere.

Since everyone already knew each other, no one bothered with the introductions. It was decided that everyone should eat first. Mostly motivated by the heavy complaints by the rest of the wolf pack.

After the meal was finished, Sam pulled Nadi to the dance floor for their first dance. Alice had made a massive playlist for Sam and Nadi to choose songs from to dance to. Nadi decided early on that mostly rock music would be played.

Alice stepped behind her DJ booth and started the first song. Motley Crue's "Without You" blasted over the loudspeakers. Sam and Nadi swayed across the dance floor in an effortless motion. They stared into each other's eyes for the entire length of the song.

When it was finished, Alice spoke, "Now, Nadi will have a first dance with her father."

Carlisle walked forward and smiled at Nadi. Carlisle had chosen the song he would dance to with Nadi. "They'll Never Take Her Love From Me" by Johnny Horton. **(Really old country song that I know because of MY dad!)**

Carlisle felt the lyrics described his relationship with Nadi quite well. When they first met, Carlisle was lonely even then, and hoped that Nadi could fill that empty space in his heart. They had a special non-romantic love, a special father daughter connection that no one, even Sam, could change.

Bella watched the dance closely. She was imagining the day she would marry Jacob and would share a special dance with her father. This thought both excited her and terrified her. She wanted to share a special dance with her father, but Charlie wasn't exactly the type for these touching moments.

Leah was also watching the dance between Carlisle and Nadi closely. She was having different feelings and thoughts than Bella. Her eyes watered when she thought of marrying her imprint, Eric. She wouldn't have this special dance with her father. Leah turned her head away from the dance floor to stare into the dark woods and wiped her eyes.

The song ended and Carlisle went to find Esme, but not before kissing Nadi's cheek. Nadi was left alone for about a second before Emmett grabbed her and demanded that he dance with her.

The song "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top started playing. Emmett dangerously twirled Nadi around the Cullen's backyard. No one else was dancing for fear of being hit by Emmett.

As soon as the song ended, Embry appeared and asked Nadi for a dance also. Alice chose to play "Stinkfist" by Tool. **(I know this isn't exactly traditional wedding music, but you know what, if I ever decide to get married, this is the kind of music I'm playing there! Who cares about tradition anyway?)**

Nadi danced with Edward to "Seven Days A Week" by the Sounds, then with Paul to "Staying Alive" by the Bee Gees. Sam pulled Nadi away to dance with him to "No One Like You" by the Scorpions.

When it was over, Nadi caught Emmett talking to Alice. She nodded and Emmett started toward Nadi. She turned and tried to escape, because Lord only knows what Emmett was planning. She didn't get very far, though. Emmett caught her and pulled her back to the dance floor.

As soon as everyone saw Emmett dragging Nadi to the center of the floor, they couldn't get out of the way fast enough. They danced for two songs, specifically chosen by Emmett. "Mony Mony" by Billy Idol and "Don't Bring Me Down" by Electric Light Orchestra. Leah decided to step in and save Nadi, which was a bad move on her part, Emmett twirled Leah around just as he had Nadi. It was dangerous for all involved, but at least he was having fun.

After the song "Straight to Video" by Marilyn Manson ended, Emmett put Leah back on her feet. The expression on her face was enough to make everyone laugh. Leah wobbled over to her table and sat down, silently vowing to never dance with Emmett again.

The reception ended sometime later after a comical speech from Embry, a beautiful speech from Leah and Sam's mother and a speech by Carlisle that had all the girls in tears.

Sam and Nadi were staying in a hotel in Seattle for the night, the next morning they would board a plane to New Zealand for two weeks on their honeymoon.

As they walked into their hotel room, Nadi felt a mixture of feelings. Love for her husband, happiness and excitement for being alone with him, and still nervousness for what was sure to happen next.

Sam closed the door and turned to her. They smiled at each other, both of them feeling the tension.

Sam spoke softly to his new wife, "We can sleep if you want."

Nadi shook her head, "No, uh, I want…." She trailed off looking at the floor. Sam swore he saw a light blush on her cheeks.

He smiled at her and pulled her into his strong grip, holding her tightly for a long time. He felt her relax against him so he leaned down and kissed her softly. Nadi responded immediately.

After a minute or two, they were lying on the bed.

**(Pretend there is a really juicy lemon here, I would write it, but my mom reads this and I am SO not going there! I don't care how old I am, I am NOT talking to my mom about this!)**

Sam and Nadi lie on the bed staring at each other basking in their post-coital bliss. They had never felt happier in that moment. They fell asleep elatedly holding each other.

* * *

**A/N: THE END! Thanks to all my reviewers: krazikeo, Rachel2w2, my little sister Hales Bells, curtis, xDanax13, Becky'sWriting, Courtney0407, CoolCat98, XCrazyPsychoBitchX, aya163, me, xxcharlis93xx, mandya1313, electro88, Davii-Hime, Merme Cullen, WolveChick, MyGhost31, black rose aka jane longley, lionandthelamblove7, TaylorLautnerIsMyBoyfriend97, Vampreader, StarXX, SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL, gressacullen, skarpia, my long lost AllytheVampChick and my beloved AnabelleLee13194. You guys serisouly rock!**

**I can't decide if I should write a sequel, write a brand new story or just sit back and Beta for people. I'd like to do an Alice and Jasper story, although I'm seriously considering finishing me Edward and Emily story. I'd like to give it away but I've found that I'm quite attached to it! Thanks for reading, reviewing, putting me on your alerts and favorites, I really appreciate it! **

**Until next time, Ever Uley  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Okay this is a little preview for you guys. This is PART of the baseball scene, which I fully intend to finish writing, I would just like your opinion first.  
**

**(Nadi's POV)**

Sam and I had spent two incredible weeks in New Zealand. We walked along the beach, we went skydiving, scuba diving, horseback riding, (which Sam did **not** enjoy.)

Now we were on a plane flying back to Washington. I was sitting next to the window looking at the incredible sight below me. I had never been to New Zealand before and it was certainly an amazing experience.

The first day we were there, Sam and I walked took a walk through the hills. We stopped on top of a hill and looked down at the sprawling landscape.

Then Sam did something that shocked me. He gasped. I turned to him to see that was wrong, he was staring down at the hills before us with wide eyes and happily exclaimed, "It's just like Lord of the Rings!" I laughed so hard at my little nerd wolf that Sam didn't speak to me for nearly ten minutes. While I was trying to recover from my fit off laughter, Sam sat down on the edge of the hill.

"Are you done laughing at me?" He snipped. I rolled my eyes, and then ran at him tackling him hard. Sam rolled down the hill like a runaway train. He got to the bottom and looked bewildered, I could see that with my sharp eyesight. That caused me to laugh more. I eventually rolled down the hill to him and he caught me at the bottom.

For the rest of our honeymoon I called him "nerd wolf." He didn't like it at all. He got me back when we were walking through the cliffs. I recognized a spot from the movie "Dead Alive." That caused me to bounce in place and say in my best New Zealand accent, "This monkey is coming with us!"

Sam now calls me Sumatran. **(Dead Alive or "Brain Dead" reference, if you don't get it, don't worry about it. I'm a horror fanatic, so it's what I do.)**

I smiled at the memories we had made in just two weeks. Sam squeezed my hand that he hadn't let go off since we got on the plane. I looked over at him. He was staring at me again. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He kissed me on the lips for a long moment then pulled away and brushed hair out of my eyes. I lay my head on his shoulder and sighed in content. I drifted into a brief light sleep.

Sam shook my shoulders gently and whispered in my ear, "We're landing in Seattle."

Finally! I thought and sat up. I looked out the window again; sure enough our plane was approaching the tarmac.

As soon as we landed, Sam and I left the plane; we had been on there far too long. Sam automatically took my hand and walked protectively in front of me to the luggage carousel.

I paid barely any attention to what we were doing or what was going on. I was too busy leaning on Sam, my head spinning because of his intoxicatingly wonderful scent.

Before I knew it, we were heading toward the doors to leave the airport. I vaguely heard someone calling my name, but it wasn't Sam so my mind disregarded this alien voice.

Then, I was hit by a force that almost knocked me down. Whatever it was had ripped me from Sam's grasp and I was not happy about that. I looked down to see Leah crushing herself against me. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I missed you guys so much! I want to hear all about it! Or, not everything, but what all did you guys do except 'it'?" She teased, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I pushed her away from me gently. "We swam, scuba dived, and lots of other fun stuff." I said shortly. Leah huffed, but left it alone.

We walked out into the sunlight to find my dear sweet Cristina sitting by the curb. There was a strange man standing next to it. He had shaggy hair and was wearing a rainbow colored beanie, a pair of jeans and an old Pink Floyd t-shirt.

A dirty hippie was leaning against my car. I turned to Leah, "Who the hell is that? And why is he leaning against my car?"

She looked down nervously. "His name is Eric, he's my imprint remember?"

Of course, Leah had imprinted on the guy after our big fight with the newborns, but I hadn't met him before. Leah always said he was too infuriating to be around. I didn't quite understand her, but I let it go. I knew she would introduce him to us soon enough and here she was.

I put my arm around her shoulders; I noticed she was a tad closer to my height now, six-two if I had to guess. "He is your imprint?" I asked quietly. Sam started to laugh next to me.

Leah and I both looked up at him. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "I just can't believe Leah imprinted on a hippie." He chuckled again. Leah growled.

I smacked Sam on the arm and he shut up. I looked back to Leah, "So what's he like?" Sure the guy was standing thirty feet from us, but he seemed to be more interested in the gray Washington sky than us.

Leah smiled bigger than I had ever seen her smile before. "Well, he's really creative, artistic, he loves music and," She said this with a dreamy look in her eyes, but then they darkened, "He is oblivious to anything that goes on around him, all he wants to do is play hacky sack, get high and skateboard! He is so infuriating!" She started to shake slightly.

Other people around us started to look at her funny. I smiled at them and put my hand on Leah's shoulder. "Leah! Snap out of it. Does he know about us yet?" I asked.

She shook her head as she calmed herself down. I nodded, "Okay, well, let's go home, we'll deal with all this later."

She nodded and walked over to the car. She spoke to Eric briefly and they both climbed into the backseat of my Maserati. I had missed my beautiful car while we were gone.

Sam's deep laughter broke me from my thoughts. I looked at him and he smiled, "If you're done dreaming about your car, why don't we go so you can drive it?"

I nearly ran to the driver's side and waited for Sam to put our stuff in the trunk. I ran my hands over the smooth leather of the steering wheel. The passenger door opened and Sam climbed in.

I turned around to look at Leah and Eric. Eric was quite handsome, if he would wash his hair. He had smooth white skin, deep brown eyes and sharp cheekbones. I smiled at him. "I'm Leah's friend Nadi. Nice to meet you." I said cheerfully.

He stared at me a minute, blinked and said, "Cool. I'm Eric."

I nodded at him as Sam introduced himself also. I turned the key in the ignition and listened to my baby purr. Smiling, I looked at Sam. He understood my look and laughed.

I pulled out of the airport parking lot and drove us home. It was a long drive, but I was fine with that. It gave me time to get to know Eric, catch up with Leah and drive my dear Cristina.

Eric was nice, though, he talked for a long time about skateboarding. I quizzed him about things on the way home. He mostly said "yeah" and "huh" a lot, but other than that he was cool.

I learned he was nineteen; he had dropped out of school because he was failing classes and he worked at Newton Olympia Outfitters. Poor boy had to deal with Mike Newton all day. He lived with his parents and his younger sister, Jackie. I dropped him out at his house in Forks, telling him to come by my house anytime he liked.

We arrived at our house in La Push around the time the sun was setting. As I stepped out of the car, I turned my head to where the sun was setting and my eyes filled with happy tears remembering Sam and my wedding day.

Sam's arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as if he knew what I was thinking about, than he leaned down and kissed my neck. I turned in his arms and hugged him. We had been married exactly two weeks now and I was still feeling the post-wedded bliss. If this were any example of the rest of our lives, I would certainly die a happy woman.

"Hey lovebirds, let's go play some baseball!" Quil shouted from my front porch. Sam and I both turned to face him. The entire pack and the Cullen family were standing in my front yard. How I hadn't noticed them before I didn't know.

I did, however, notice that some of the imprints were here also. Bella, Kim, Angela and Karen were all standing with their wolves. I looked around and saw Leah standing alone.

I felt bad that she had imprinted on Eric at roughly the same time Paul imprinted on Angela and Embry on Karen, but Eric didn't know about us. I wondered how that made Leah feel, having a mate but unable to be with him.

Embry shook me from my thoughts when he pulled me away from Sam and into his. He spun me around and said, "My new little sister finally back from banging my brother in a foreign country."

Sam growled, but I just laughed. Embry was doing much better now that he lived in Sam's old house. While we were gone, the boys and the Cullens moved all of Sam's stuff into my house. Granted they had put everything into a few of the guest rooms until we could sort through it properly.

Soon, each member of the Cullen family, the wolf pack and the imprints had each hugged Sam and I, welcoming us home.

Quil was starting to get impatient, as was Emmett. "Can we please go play baseball now? I've never played with vampires before!" Quil begged.

I sighed, "Sure, let's go." With that, I handed Emmett climbed in his Jeep. Kim, Bella, Karen and Angela following him. They had to ride with him to the clearing since they refused to ride on their wolf's backs again. Bella had actually gotten sick from it and vomited all over Seth.

The rest of us ran through the woods to the clearing. We gathered in a circle and started discussing teams. Playing vampire VS werewolf wouldn't be fair since there were nine wolves and only seven of the Cullens would be playing; as Esme opted to referee to ensure there was no cheating. Now we were fighting about who would be on what team.

Emmett finally pulled up in the Jeep. He hopped out and retrieved the ball and bat from the back. The girls hobbled their way over to the rest of us. Emmett also grabbed some chairs for the girls to sit in so they wouldn't have to sit on the ground to watch us play.

Emmett joined in our arguing for teams until Esme stopped us.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. Esme actually yelled at us. We stared at her in shock as she continued, "Sam, stand over here. Carlisle, come stand over here. You are team captains, only I will pick who goes where and you will not argue, got it?"

We nodded simultaneously and Esme smiled smugly. "Good."

In the end, Sam's team was himself, Alice, Leah, Edward, Rosalie, Paul, Jake and Quil.

Carlisle's team was himself, me, Jasper, Emmett, Emily, Jared, Embry and Seth.

Esme has split up all couples and declared the game 'every man for himself.' I think she was worried that some of the mates would try to cheat, but she didn't have to worry about that.

Emmett opened his big mouth to trash talk to Rosalie. "Sorry, babe, but you're not beating us today." Emmett smiled as he tried to kiss her neck. Rosalie shoved him back.

"We'll just see about that won't we?" She asked angrily.

After that, the floodgates were open. Each of us that had a mate on the other team was determined to beat them.

Our team was up to bat first while Sam's was out in the field. Alice was pitching; Leah, Jake and Quil were on each of the bases and Rose was behind home plate to catch. Jared was batting first.

I heard Esme telling Bella, Kim, Angela and Karen that she had split up the couples to make things more interesting. If the couples were on a team together, there wouldn't be any competition or really any drive to win.

She caught me listening and smiled sheepishly. I smiled at her and walked over to stand next to Carlisle. Alice pitched the ball to Jared, which he hit into left field. Kim cheered as he ran around the bases. Just before he made it to home plate, the ball soared out of nowhere and Rose caught it just as Jared slid home.

Esme shook her head at him, "You're out Jared."

He stood up and stomped over to the rest of us. Emily gently patted his shoulder. I stepped up to the plate next. Alice pitched the ball, and I swung the bat. A satisfying crack rang out as I sent the ball soaring far into the woods. I saw both Sam and Edward running after it.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this is just a preview, here's my question: Would you like for me to write a sequel, or just this little one shot of the baseball scene? There's a poll on my profile, GO VOTE AND LET ME KNOW! ~Ever Uley~**


	30. Chapter 30

**SEQUEL! SEQUEL! SEQUEL!**

**I've decided to do the sequel to "Break Down Here". I'm posting the first chapter in just a little bit and maybe even the second one, we'll see.**

**I'd like to thank AnnabelleLee13194 and Becky'sWriting for being the coolest people ever. Seriously, I love you guys. **

**Anyway, the sequel is called "Beast of Burden" and I know I posted a preview of it before, but it's going to be a little different from that. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, it is very much appreciated!**

**Also, I strongly encourage each one of you to go read my spin-off called "Is This Love?" Even if you don't like Edward and Emily, there is so much more to my story than just what Nadi tells you. I promise there is a lot more to it. ;)**

**~Ever Uley~**


End file.
